Only Time Will Tell
by pegasus5406
Summary: This story starts out in the 1800's its a story of love sadness and drama,It is a Jasper and Bella story that leads from the 1800's to now days, come join me in this story find out how Isabella winds up on the Cullens doorstep after 150 years, rated m.
1. Chapter 1

**Jasper and Isabella met during the town's Fourth**** of July picnic in 1864, after courting Isabella for a short period of time, he asked her to marry him, later when he finds out that his older brother is killed in the civil war he secretly leaves Isabella and his family and joins the war, when he meets Maria and her sister he is turned into a vampire he forgets his human life and continues on with his existence, after meeting Alice and living a somewhat normal life with the Cullen's Isabella shows up at his doorstep, how is this possible? Come and join me and see how:**

"**ONLY TIME WILL TELL"**

**A/N: I own nothing that is twilight, that honor belongs only to Stephanie Meyers.**

**A/N: I also want to thank the best Beta in the world JSH…Donna you totally rock girlfriend.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**IN THE BEGINNING**

* * *

><p><strong>There comes a time in everyone's life when you realize that loving someone just isn't enough. True love burns deep, yes, but if you can't receive that feeling in return, then…well, I guess what I'm trying to explain is sometimes things happen that can't be explained at least in some worlds.<strong>

**I loved someone like that once and I believe that he loved me just as much in return. We were two peas in a pod, you never seen one of us without the other, we would travel to town together with the supervision of my aunt or someone from his family, after all it is 1864 it's was only proper.**

**Although my aunt and Jasper's family trust us completely, he would never put me in harm's way, even as much as to the gossip of the surrounding town. ****He would never impugn my honor in such away, well,****not intentionally anyway****.**

**Jasper and I met last year at the Fourth of July picnic it was a very warm day, with only a slight breeze coming off the lake in the distance. The ladies pulled together as we always did for our town picnic and cooked their special dishes, placing them on the table for the hungry multitude of people to attack, leaving very little if any for an evening snack.**

**People from miles around came to see the fireworks that the council of the town put on. It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. Who would have guessed that someone would come up with the idea of putting pretty colors of light in gun powder relating in what they call fireworks. It was truly amazing. It lit up the night sky, of course we had to stay ****back a fair distance**** so as not to become injured, but it was a sight to see.**

**I think enough southern gentlemen are getting injured, with the war against the states still hammering away. My brother was killed in that god awful war, the death of my brother Lyle was an atrocity, a senseless death, unforgivable by my standards.**

** Actually, Lyle wasn't my brother, he was my cousin, but we were close enough to be brother and sister. He always gave me a shoulder to cry on when I first moved here at the age of fifteen. He made me feel wanted and involved me in a lot of things to keep my mind occupied. We became close over the first year I was here and before he left for the war with the promise of writing every chance he could, it was he who actually introduced me to Jasper, unintentionally.**

**My cousin Lyle was friends with Mark Whitlock who is Jaspers older brother. Mark had stopped by one day as he came from town. He had to pick up supplies for his family's farm, he had his little brother with him.**

** Although we weren't formally introduced that day, ****I knew with just one look**, **that I would remember**** his**** face anywhere if ever I was to come across it again. He was a most handsome young man I had ever seen, even at that early age, I could tell he would grow into a looker. He looked to be close to my age and that smile… I will never forget that smile.**

**What I think is also neither here nor there, about the war that is, I am only a woman, and have no say on the subject what so ever, nor do they care what thoughts travel through my feminine brain. They care not what I think about our men being killed out there on the battlefield, to sustain a way of life. Is it worth all that death just to keep our old ways? Is there no compromise to endure a new way of life? They care not to hear a word that I have to say, which is why my aunt forbids me to openly speak of such things. She says if others heard me speak in such a manner, that I was committing treason and would be hung, so I keep my thoughts to myself…knowing she speaks the truth.**

**I know this because I inherited my way of thought ****from my father, he also hated the war that continues on and expressed it openly, only to find himself hung for his open indiscretions. It wasn't long after I lost my mother after** **she had broke down**** seeing such a thing take place and attack the lord mayor of the town we lived in. ****I was certain to be next, but a close neighbor was present and**** grabbed me, knowing I had an aunt who lived in Austin, Texas. She took me in until passage could be made for my travel to my new life that I am now living.**

** I live with my aunt Martha, and her twin daughters, Celeste and Cheryl who makes my life a living hell now that Lyle is gone. Jealousy is not an admired quality which my dear cousins cast on me daily for my very existence in this life. It seems I'm taking too much of their air.**

** There is also a younger cousin Charles, who is only two years of age. ****My uncle died of pneumonia a year before I came here, he became sick trying to save the crops from a torrential down pour that threatened the year's harvest. The sickness quickly turned into pneumonia that essentially took his life in the end. My aunt was devastated.**

**She still runs this small farm alone now that Lyle has been killed. I help out as much as I can, mostly with the cooking and caring for my little cousin Charles, while her and my cousins look after the stock and take care of the fields. My aunt pays a man to come once a year to plow and plants the fields. ****Aunt Martha**** then cares for it until harvest time and to tell you the truth… I think he's kind of sweet ****on Aunt Martha**,** I giggled to myself at the thought.**

**After the fireworks, there was music, the council hired a small band to play that night and everyone was having the time of their lives. After leaving my family to their dancing, that I never par took in, for I have two left feet. I took a blanket, spreading it out down next to the lake. I sat down, relaxed, as the cool breeze coming from the lake caressed my skin, evaporating the beads of sweat from the day's activities that took refuge on my brow.**** It** **caused a shiver to ripple down my spine.**

**The place I chose to relax was a ****short distance**** away from the festivities, but I could still hear the music, as it filtered through the ****night**** air. I closed my eyes, listening, as the fiddle played tune after tune. I was surely in my element or at least I thought I was until I heard the soft sweet southern voice of a man sweep across my ears. I looked up to see the most handsome boy I had ever seen.**

"**Good evening ma'am, you probably don't remember me, we met a few months ago. I hope I'm not interrupting your solitude," he spoke shyly with a southern drawl. He looked so familiar to me; I looked at him with a furrowed brow, I tried to remember where I knew that face from and then it dawned on me.**

"**You're, Mark's brother," I said surprised to see him again.**

"**Yes ma'am, I'm afraid we weren't formally introduced, my name is Jasper, Jasper Whitlock," he said as he took off his hat and bowed his head a little in compliance with taking my hand and kissing my knuckles.**

"**Isabella, Isabella Swan," I replied with a smile at his southern gentlemanly actions.**

"**May I join you?" he asked, looking around before he continued, "unless you think it is not suitable for a young man and woman to be seen in public unescorted," he said with a smirk.**

"**You will learn Mr. Whitlock, that I don't comply with a lot of what other people find suitable, so if you wish your reputation to stay in tack I suggest you find other suitable company sir," I replied complacently. He was adorable and I wanted him to like me, but me being who I am, I had to be a little obscure. He smiled at me, as he took a seat next to me, staring out at the water.**

"**I think my reputation is safe with you Miss. Swan," he said with a chuckle.** "**However, I'm not so sure about yours he replied." He looked over at me and smiled. Oh god, that ****smile made me**** melt, forgetting everything and ****everyone else,**** there was only he and I sitting there among the multitude of people. We talked for what seemed like forever, until we were interrupted by my aunt.**

"**Isabella, we are heading home sweetheart," she said with a worried voice, shocked at seeing Jasper keeping me company without a chaperone.**

"**Oh aunt, this is, Jasper Whitlock," he was keeping me company," I told her, as Jasper jumped to his feet and bowed to my aunt.**

"**It's a pleasure ma'am," he said as he placed his hat over his heart and bowed.**

"**The pleasure is all mine Mr. Whitlock, but I think it would be best if a chaperone was present, it isn't proper for a young man and woman to be seen in public together unaccompanied, wouldn't you agree sir?" she replied sternly.**

"**Of course ma'am, my deepest apologies," he said, as he bowed again.**

"**Come, Isabella, we should make haste, it is getting late and there is much to do in the morning," she ordered. I stood up and looked at Jasper with a huge smile.**

"**Ma'am," he said getting my aunts attention; she turned to look at him.**

** "May I have permission to visit you humble abode and pay a visit to Miss Swan?" he asked, respectfully. I grinned at him from behind my aunts back. I just knew he could see the twinkle in my eye from his request****. Jasper's eyes left mine and then set back onto ****my aunt's, trying to show his interest for me. At first she sighed as she turned to me. I quickly hid the smile on my face, giving my aunt a pleading look.**

"**Well, I don't see why not. You may call on Isabella tomorrow afternoon, after the chores are finished," she said with a smile, shaking her head, as she started to walk off.**

** "Come, Isabella," she demanded. I grabbed the blanket off the ground and smiled at Jasper. He gave me a sweet smile in return, as I walked off to join my aunt, looking over my shoulder.**

"**Till tomorrow Isabella," he said as he took off running into the crowd of people. I smiled, as I walked back with my aunt to join the others, as we climbed into the buckboard and headed to the house.**

**Jasper and I spent a lot of time together after that. We found that we had a lot of the same things in common and although he felt the same about the war as I did, the southern part of him wanted to go fight alongside his brother. Jasper was only seventeen ****and unable to join the war****.**** His father refused to sign the papers to let him go. Jasper and his father fought a lot during this time. Jasper** **knew why his father had made the decision**** not to let him go. He knew his father loved him and the south, but he also didn't want him to die defending it either.**

** I understood Jaspers feeling on the subject, but I couldn't help being a little glad that he couldn't go. I didn't want him to leave me and I was frightened he would get killed in one of the battles. Selfish? Yes, but I had lost enough in this life time and I didn't want to lose him as well. I was finding myself falling in love with Jasper and I was sure he felt the same way, although he has never said as much, the certain way he would look at me and the sparkle in his eyes as he did, I was sure he felt the same way.**

**One afternoon, I was with Jasper. We decided to take a horseback ride up to some land his family owned. With all the talk of Jasper wanting to go off to war, his father decided to section off pieces of their land, giving Jasper and his ****siblings a piece of land each****. His father went to town and had the papers drawn up to make it legal.**

** Jasper told me about it and wanted to show me where his piece of land sat.** **So we saddled up two horses and made our way to that piece of land, unescorted, if my aunt knew this, she would have tar and feathered the both of us.**

**As we dismounted Jasper took my hand and led me to the edge of the property. It sat on a hill and over looked a large open field and beyond that was the lake. It was a beautiful site to see. He told me how he wanted the bedroom to have a large window, so we could wake to this scenery every morning. I looked at him shocked at what he had said, was it a slip of the tongue or was he saying he wanted us to share this house together, as a married couple? I didn't know for sure, but the shock kept me staring at him lovingly, hoping that was what he meant. He turned to me and smiled. He took my hand in his and pulled me close and stared into my eyes.**

"**Will you share this life with me Isabella? Will you stand by my side? Love me as I do you and walk with me for the rest of our lives as man and wife?" he asked, as he brought my hand up to his lips and kissed the palm.** **The shock turned to tears, as they flowed in happiness down my face. He did mean for us to marry and be together for the rest of our lives. I was happier than I had ever been in my life. He was all I ever wanted in this life. I think I knew that from the start, that first day, as he sat astride that horse next to his brother, I knew he was it for me.**

"**Yes Jasper, yes, I will stand by your side, as your wife and love you for the rest of our lives," I told him proudly smiling from ear to ear. He returned the smile and grabbed me swinging me around in a circle, as he laughed proudly. He put me on my feet, as he looked me in the eyes and slowly descended until his lips met mine for the first time. He softly kissed my lips and I was immediately lost in Jasper.** **It was slow and sweet, as our lips glided together, he pulled me to him closer than we had ever been before. I knew we shouldn't be this close, but I couldn't seem to care at the moment. I loved Jasper and I wanted him, all of him and although I knew that wouldn't happen today, I knew it would be soon and that made me the happiest girl in the world.** **Jasper slowly and softly grazed my bottom lip with his tongue, my heart jumped and ****began to**** beat wildly, as I opened my mouth and allowed his tongue to enter. Our tongues danced together. I moaned in pleasure, as did he. His hand came up around my neck and intertwined into my hair claiming my lips tighter. I had never felt this way before, of course there has never been this kind of instance before either, but still it felt wonderful and I never wanted to be far from his lips ever again.**

**I felt something hard press against my stomach, as he pulled me tighter against him. My thoughts brought to life what this hardness was, as the warmth and redness took control of my facial features, as I was sure, I knew what I was feeling. It also made me love him even more ****than**** I thought I could in this ****moment. I caused**** his body to react in such a way towards me.**

"**We must stop Jasper," I whined, not wanting to stop, but knowing we should before it went too far, it was then I realized why it was imperative to have a chaperone ****for**** anyone that was courting. It would be too easy not to stop, too let him have his way with me for I wanted it as much as he did. He pulled away from me staring me in the eyes once again, as we tried to compose ourselves.**

"**I love you my, Isabella," he proclaimed.**

"**As I love you my, Jasper," I replied back, as we claimed our love for one another.** **He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out little velvet bag with tie strings. He opened it pulling out a beautiful simple ring. It was a thin gold band with a small stone situated on the band. He placed the bag back into his pocket and grabbed my left ring finger and slipped it on and kissed it. He looked at me with a smile.** **He proceeded to tell me he had asked my aunt for my hand last week to which she agreed. He also told me he had spoken to his mother and father about it and they was joyously happy about the idea. He had made plans with his father to work on their farm and build our house when he had the time and in the mean time we were to live with them until our house was finished.**

**His family wanted him to wait until the house was done, not that they didn't want me to live with him in their house, but they thought it practical just to wait. As did I, but at the time I didn't think of Jasper's reasoning. After much debate Jasper's family agreed and the wedding was planned along with the help of my Aunt. **

**The day ****had arrived****, it was a simple wedding. I wore a simple light weight cotton gown that fell to the floor. My hair pulled up into a large bun with wisps of hair flowing here and there around my face. I carried a bouquet of daisies that had just bloomed and was picked by Jasper. He tied a yellow ribbon around them and had my aunt bring them to me to carry. Jasper was ****always,**** so thoughtful.**

**Jasper as well as myself were raging with happiness. We laughed and cried in ****such joy****, we couldn't keep our hands off one another. Jasper would lean down nibbling on my neck and whisper in my ear his devoted love for me. I in return, held on to him the entire day, needing to feel him near me. When we couldn't stand it any longer we made our way to barn where there was a room set up for us so we could have our privacy for the one night.**

** Jasper was so loving and caring, I loved him more than I thought possible. He showed me that he felt the same way, it was the most amazing night of my life.** **When we made it to the room, Jasper took me into his arms and kissed me passionately. H****e**** pulled me tight against him, once again. I could feel his hardness against my stomach. I moaned at the feeling, knowing I didn't have to stop him this time. He picked me up bridal style and laid me on the bed ****were he**** joined me. Before I knew it our clothes were discarded and Jasper was leaning back on his heels admiring my body.**

"**So beautiful," he claimed in a whisper.** **He took my lips once again and passionately kissed me, ****it soon**** became fiery, more possessive with every touch, every moan. He proceeded very lovingly and with care his hand slowly moved over my body. He positioned himself over me resting himself on his forearms, as to not put his full weight on me, his hand traveled to my mound as he moaned in pleasure.**

"**So wet for me darlin'," he whispered as he slid one of his fingers into my folds.** **I moaned his name in my own pleasure.**

** "Feel good darlin"?" he asked as he pushed his finger in and out of my centre. I hummed an answer in agreement. He added a second finger and pushed deeper and pick up more speed, curling his finger a little as he hit a spot ****deep within**** that pleased me even more and I sang out my release with pleasure.** **He pulled his fingers from me and kissed my neck at the pulse point and slid the head of his member into my folds, as we both moaned. I jerked my hips pushing him deeper than he was ready for and he stalled.**

"**Easy darlin' I don't want to hurt you," he said, as he slowly started rocking back and forth sliding in slowly and deeper each time until he made it to his destination.** **He looked at me with nothing but love in his eyes.**

** "Darlin' this is going to sting a lot, but I'll stop once I get past it until you tell me you're ready to continue," he told me.** **I agreed and he pulled out a little and pushed in hard and fast until he was completely sheathed inside of me. I screamed with the pain, as Jasper stopped and buried his head into my hair leaning against my shoulder breathing hard. I could tell he was trying to collect himself, before continuing. It hurt like hell, but after a few minutes it felt amazing. I bucked my hips into Jasper to let him know I was ready as he began to push in and out of me. It was nothing like I had ever felt before, it felt amazing, the friction that Jasper was making rubbing against my walls were exhilarating. I chanted Jaspers name over and over again, our breathing was labored, as I found myself pushing in right along with Jasper. I even surprised myself, as I heard myself yelling for him to go faster and harder, ****as he**** complied.** **I could feel the muscles in my stomach start to tighten. I dug my nails into Jaspers back.**

"**That's right darlin' cum for me," he chanted, becoming more forceful in his procedure.** **He began chanting my name now, as we both gave into our release at the same time calling out for one another. He fell on my chest rolling off me and pulling me to him on to his chest.**

"**God, I love you," he sang out with meaning, as he and I tried to catch our breath. Once we did, he looked at me and smiled.**

"**Are you okay Mrs. Whitlock?" he asked leaning down and kissing me on the forehead.**

"**I love you, Jasper, more than you could possibly imagine and yes, Mr. Whitlock I am more than okay," I told him with a pleasurable grin. He chuckled pulling me closer to him and kissing the top of my head.** **We made love until early the next morning before we finally gave way to sleep.** **The next morning which should have been the next best day of our lives, wasn't meant to be evidently. A messenger showed up on horseback with letter form a Major Swanson.**

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock,_

_It is with deep regret that I inform you that on this day April fifteenth, eighteen hundred and six-five a one captain Mark Whitlock died in the line of duty,_ _please except our deepest sympathy for the loss of your son._

_Sincerely_

_The Fifth__th__ Calvary of the United States confederate army._

_Signed:_

_Major Swanson._

**This put the family in a deep depression, as you could imagine****.**** I tried to comfort Jasper, as much, as I could****.**

**Jasper loved and respected his brother and his death was devastating to him, he was inconsolable. The harder I tried the worse he became. I didn't know what to do. His mother told me to just be there for him when need be, to give him time, he would come around sooner or later, at the time I hoped she was right, later I would find out how wrong she was. Jasper's father just gave up, he felt as though he had let down his family in some way. We tried to tell him there was nothing he could do, but he was adamant about it. He felt it was his fault. I watched, as the whole family fell apart around me. I prayed that Jasper and I wouldn't fall apart as well.** **Jasper and I may have only been seventeen years of age, but you must remember back in those days we had to grow up at a much faster rate, some faster than other evidently, as I will soon discover.**

** It was already approaching the end of May and spring would be ending soon as summer approached… Jasper was getting better and we were spending more time together. He was working on his family's farm and started to break ground on our own house. Once the walls were up he took me there for a much needed private moment.**

** We spent hours making love as he told me we were breaking in the house. I giggled at the thought knowing it was just an excuse to be alone with me, the roof wasn't even on yet. He paid special attention to my needs that night and the next day he never left my side.**

** When we went to bed the next night I felt, as though something was wrong. I couldn't tell you what it was only that I had this strange feeling something was either coming or going to happen. I shivered at the thought.** **Jasper told me I was imagining things to try and relax. Jasper had this comforting way of making me relax with a look, or a ****certain**** tone in his voice. He could always either get his way or somehow lull me to sleep, which he did this night. I ****willingly**** curled into his arms and fell comfortably asleep. The next morning I woke to an empty bed. I felt cold and alone, somehow not like any time before. Oh sure, I have woke with Jasper being gone before when he would leave me to sleep while he and his father went to work on the farm, but this time it felt different, I was frightened. I didn't know why I felt like that I only knew I had to get up and find Jasper.**

**After cleaning up and getting dressed I walked into the kitchen to help with breakfast. I was met by Jasper's mother.**

"**Where's Jasper? His father's been waiting on him to milk the cows," she said. I looked at her with fear in my eyes.**

"**His not with his father?" I asked with a shaky voice, as fear filled my every pore.**

"**No…His not in bed?" she asked and I could feel her fear start to take hold. She ran to the back door, slung it open.**

"**Harold!" she screamed, Jasper's dad ran to the back porch afraid from the sound of his wife's voice.**

"**What is it Marion?" he asked holding her in his arms as she cried.**

"**Jasper….he's gone," she whimpered, as he looked over at me hoping I could give him answers, answers I didn't have and soon my own tears made an appearance****. ****He moved his wife over to me, wrapping his arms around us both to comfort us. After settling us down he left to go to town to the drafting board. When he came back he was mad enough to chew nails and I don't mean finger nails.**

** It seems Jasper enlisted into the confederate army and left right away. He had lied telling the gentlemen he was nineteen years old and they believed him. Harold went off telling them he was only seventeen, but they didn't seem to care.**

** It seems the war was going bad for our side and they were taking everyone at their word, there was nothing we could do. We knew Jasper would be able to come home on leave, as Mark use too, so all we could do is hope and pray that Jasper didn't get killed in the line of duty as his brother did.**

**I did receive a letter from Jasper soon after he left. He apologized for leaving so abruptly, but he knew if he told any of us what he was up to we would stop him and he was right, we would have hog tied him to the bed! He told me he loved me and had planned this even before we had word about Mark's death. He wanted to make me his wife before he left. Well, that at least made me feel better ****knowing**** that he did love me and didn't marry me just to throw his parents off the trail of what he was up to.** **He told me, he would be home as soon as he could and begged me for forgiveness.**

** I love Jasper and there was no way I could stay mad at him and he knew it. At this point I was more mad at myself than I was at him. I should have known what he was planning. I knew he wanted to go to war, more than anything, why I was so surprised by it was beyond me. So, I prayed every night to god, for him to bring my Jasper safely home to me.**

**I wrote Jasper often, I don't know how many of my letters got to him, but I wrote anyway. I received at least one reply a week. He was going up in the ranks fast, showing them his worth. I was happy for him, but still I worried about him. I would tell him in a letter every time I wrote to please take care of himself, that I couldn't live if anything happened to him and to hurry home to me, that I missed him so much. He would reply with a hearty laugh to begin, telling me to stop being such a worry wart that he was fine, only to precede in telling me what he was going to do to me once he got home.** **I would always read my letters from Jasper in the privacy of our room, because the family always wanted to read what he had to say, instead of letting them read them, I would tell them what he had to say, leaving out the personal stuff.**

** I wrote and told him that his family always wanted to read his letters to me and how embarrassed I was to let them. So, I would explain to them what he had to say, leaving out the sexual innuendoes.** **He finally got the message and wrote to them, telling them to leave me alone about the letters, that he had put a lot of personal things in them and they were embarrassing me by asking to read them. He also told them, I was too much of lady to tell them out right why I didn't let them read the letters from him, after that they never said a word about any of the letters I received from Jasper. I would volunteer to tell them things he had to say after that, but they never asked for any information.**

**The letter's got more personal, some of them even brought a blush to my cheek and I was very much alone in the privacy of our room reading them. I could tell he was starting to miss me and I mean more than just for him to be by my side. I also knew he would have to take a day away from the family just for us to be alone, to satisfy his needs. I cleared my throat, in hopes that it would stop the tears that threatened to fall. I missed him as much as he misses me. **

**I think Harold picked up on just how much I missed Jasper, because once in awhile I would turn to find him watching me, he would give me a small smile to let me know he understood and in his spare time he would run up to our property to work on our house. I tried to discourage him, but he wouldn't hear of it. I think it took his mind off Jasper being so far away and fighting in a war that killed his oldest son. I knew Harold worried about Jasper, he didn't want to lose another son to that god awful war and I didn't want to lose a husband to it any more than he did.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ONLY TIME WILL TELL**

**I own nothing that has to do with Twilight, that honor go strictly to Stephanie Myers.**

**A/N: Special thanks to my amazing Beta JSH, Donna you rock girlfriend.**

**A/N: A small Lemon in this chapter**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**WAR IS HELL**

* * *

><p><strong>The days carried on as I thought of Jasper<strong>**,**** I missed him terribly. The crops were harvested, the canning done for the year and put carefully away in the cellar for winter use. Harold began storing wood for the fireplace and wood stove for cooking, before winter was upon us. He also slaughtered one of the cows along with a hog, curing the meat to be store in the cooling house for the winter months.**

**Marion, Jasper's mother and I started making quilt's with the help of Aunt Martha who came by once a week, for our little sewing circle, a few other women joined us from the surrounding area, most of them with sons or husband who were off to war as well. We kept each other company so our minds would be off the on****-****going battle.**

**It was Thanksgiving Day****,**** Marion and I made ourselves busy cooking the days feast. Harold had went out hunting two days before bringing us back a huge Turkey that was now roasting in the oven, the smell filled the house****,**** making all our mouths water in want of this delectable bird with all the trimmings. ****When all the food was set out on the table****,**** our family along with aunt Martha and my cousins sat down to the day's feast****.** **Harold began to give thanks when we heard the wooden door open and shut tightly as we turned to spy who our guest was****.**

**To our surprise stood my most beloved husband in uniform, staring at me with a huge smile on his face, he dropped his bag and put his arms out for me to join him****.** **I ran across the room****,**** jumped into his arms almost knocking us both to the floor as I screamed and cried in happiness of Jaspers return. He buried his head into my hair taking a deep breath as he held me so tight****.**** I struggled to breath, but I didn't care, my love, the joy of my existence was home****.**** I didn't want him to let me go not for an instant.**

**But it was short lived as he released me to embrace his mother****,**** father and sister****.**** His little brother walked up to him and held his hand out for Jasper to shake to welcome him home****.**** Jasper chuckled at his little brother knowing he was trying to impress him and show him how big he had become with a manly welcome home. He finally picked him up and gave him a squeeze that caused little Harold to giggle.** **Come my son, we were about to sit down to eat, Marion said, a chair was brought over to sit next to me, we took our seats****.**** Jasper grabbed my hand and stared into my eyes clearly glad to be home****,**** as I was glad to have him here by my side.**

**He leaned over kissing me on my forehead, Harold Sr. said a prayer, thanking god for the bounty we were about to receive and thanking him for bringing his son back to us safe. It brought a smile to my face, and I leaned into my husband.** **We ate till we were stuffed, Jasper talked about how he had climbed in rank****,**** he was now a captain. Jasper was the only one to do so in such a short period of time, we were all proud of him, we were also glad he was safe here with us for the time being.**

**Marion and I stood to clear the table, Jasper grabbed me sat me on his lap then wrapped his arms tightly around my waist pulling me close.** "**Don't leave me darlin'," he said****.** **Marion told me to stay with Jasper, Aunt Martha got to her feet offering to help my mother-in-law clear and clean the dishes.** **Jasper stood pulling me to my feet****,**** placing his arm over my shoulder then led me to the door, he grabbed my coat and put it around my shoulders then led me outside in the direction of the barn.**

**After closing the door to the barn, he smashed his lips to mine lifted me off my feet, pressing me against the wall, I wrapped my legs around his waist kissing him hard and long with all the love I had.** **My hands intertwined into his hair and pulled him tight against my lips. One of Jaspers hand found its way under my skirt and ripped the panties away from my body as I unbuttoned his pants. He maneuvered them down enough to free his erection. I knew this would be fast and short****.**** It had been so long since we had been together and we wanted each other so badly****.**

**He positioned himself at my entrance then slid into me deep and fast, we both moaned in unison as he wildly pushed in and out of me, he buried his face into my hair chanted my name, telling me how much he missed me as we both found our release quickly****.** **Jasper sat me down on my feet and buttoned up his pants. He pulled me to him for another kiss, this one was more passionate****.**** We held one another close; he told me how much he missed me once again****.**** Telling me how much he loved me as I returned the sentiment.**

**He apologized once again for leaving the way he did, but I stopped him****,**** telling him it was in the past and I should have guessed that he would have done it. I told him I remembered us talking about how bad he wanted to go fight in this god awful war, which he agreed that it was, but needed to be in the thick of things anyway.** **That's why I love you so much darlin', you always know what I need and return the love that I feel for you, I missed you so much while I was away.**

**"I dream of you every night wishing I could be holding you in my arms as I sleep****.**** When this war is finally over, you and I will move into our house we'll start a family of our own," he promised then kissed me once again.**

**I told him his father had been working on the house in his absence****,**** that he had the fireplace up and the roof on, the house was almost finished****.**** The way things are going he would have it built before Jasper got home from the war****.**

**We found ourselves back in the house as we sat around the fireplace the family talking and laughing****,**** happy that Jasper was home. He told us he would only be there for the weekend that he had to return by the beginning of the week, I squeezed his hand hating the thought of Jasper leaving me again, he looked over at me and smiled****,**** he gave me a wink as he pulled me to his side draping his arms around my shoulders.**

**That night I feel asleep at Jasper's side breathing in his sweet fragrance of cinnamon and honey, and in return he wrapped himself around me. The next morning I woke up cold and alone fearing I had dreamed the whole thing. I jumped from the bed****,**** dressed quickly and made my way to the kitchen to find Marion with Jasper sitting at the kitchen table talking and drinking coffee. Jasper gave me a sweet smile then put out his hand for me to take****,**** pulling me into his lap.**

**"Good morning darlin' did you sleep well?" he asked in that southern drawl that I loved so much, a tear slipped down my cheek with relief that it wasn't a dream****,**** that he truly was here.** "**Sweetheart, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked****,**** I buried my head into his chest while he stroked my hair.**

"**I woke up and you weren't there, I thought I had dreamed the whole thing," I told him****,**** Jasper chuckled then kissed the top of my head.**

"**It wasn't a dream darlin', I'm here and tonight we are stayin' in our own house," he claimed****.**** I smiled back at him; he gave me a soft quick peek on my lips. I buried my head into his chest and Jasper tightened his arms around my waist. Jasper sighed when his mother told him how much I had missed him, letting him know they all did but me most of all.**

**We spent the day doing what we always did, doing chores and being a family, with the one exception of Jasper being there, he stayed by my side the whole day, we went for a walk hand in hand in the field, we made plans for our future when the war was over, but his main goal was to start our family, he wanted a son and he wanted me to give him one as soon as he returned****.** **I agreed of course I wanted nothing more than to give Jasper a son, I wanted to start a family as badly as he did, then he joked about starting it tonight when we retired to the house****.**

**We took the buckboard to carry water****,**** and towels****.**** We made sure we had plenty of blankets and wood to keep us warm, but I was sure Jasper had other ways for us to stay warm****.****Jasper lit the candles and placed them on the mantel above the fireplace****.**** He laid out the blankets on the floor in front of it and started the fire. He reached for me, pulling me gently to the floor****,**** and Jasper lay down beside me. We cuddled in front of the fireplace****,**** declaring our love for one another. ****We made love over and over again well into the early morning****.**** Jasper held me tight****,**** repeating how he wished the war was over so we could start our lives together. We finally fell asleep in one another's arms, and this time when I woke up Jasper was still by my side. ****I smiled at him; he reached down and pressed his lips to mine.**

**The weekend ended to quickly****,**** Jasper readied himself to return to his division, my heart was jumping all over the place****,**** hating the fact that he was leaving me again, tears found my cheeks a number of times that morning before Jasper finally said he farewells.**

**I love you darlin', and I will miss you badly, until the day I return to you, he declared.**

**Jasper my heart is breaking in two, I wailed, I love you and missing you can be so hard sometimes, I will wait for you, until my heart stops beating, but please promise me you will care for yourself, keep yourself out of harm's way, and come home to me, to your family my love, my heart, my life, my reason for breathing. He buried his head into my hair again taking a deep breath, taking in my scent to take with him as he rest his head on my shoulder.**

**I promise to come home to you my love, soon as I can, he whispered in my ear, pressing his lips against mine, kissing me desperately. He pulled away from me****,**** climbed onto his horse then turned to look at his family then back to me. I love ya darlin', he said as the tears flowed down my cheek, he swallowed hard****,**** clearly finding it difficult to leave us, but knowing he must. ****He waved at his family then road off down the road, disappearing into the brush.**

**I stood there crying as my true love, my angel, my husband left to return to the war that I grew to hate so much. I don't know how long I stood there****.**** I felt a hand touch my back****,**** I turned to see Marion standing behind me, she reached up****,**** wiped the tears from my face then pulled me into a hug.**

**He'll be fine sweetie****.**** He will come home to you, I'm sure of it, she said****,**** I pulled away and nodded my head, Come on lets go have a cup of tea, she prompted and she lead me into the kitchen.**

**Day's past as did the weeks, I wrote Jasper every day, I missed him so much it hurt deep inside, I tried to keep busy so I wouldn't think of him every waking moment, but it was impossible, I wanted my husband. I began thinking that with every visit from Jasper, it would be harder for him to leave, but that wasn't the case, he always left.** **It was summer and he had been home twice since Thanksgiving****,**** although I was glad he was home from time to time, I hated it when he left****,**** the pain in my heart would start again then grew almost out of control, it was getting worse for me as each day passed, I needed Jasper like I needed air to breath****.** **I prayed every day for the war to end so my love could come back to me****.**** He again went up in rank, he was now a major****.**

**The fighting was coming closer to home, which also brought Jasper closer****.**** Harold even thought once of moving further south to be farther away from the fighting, not for himself but out of fear for his family.** **I told him I couldn't leave here not with Jasper being away, he said he had to keep me safe for his son, that his son depended on him to make sure of my safety. ****I really didn't know he felt that way until he said it, I guess that made sense, but I hated the thought of anyone thinking they had to make sure of my safety. For me if any of them were hurt or died taking care of me, it would be my fault****.**** I didn't want that to happen, especially with Jasper's dad****.**** I love my family****,**** all of them****.**** I wish none of them to come to any harm.**

**Jasper came home again. He stayed for two days this time around. He said he along with his men, had taken over a town west of here and there were still stragglers that had to be dealt with****.** **He said he had to head back and gather his men to set up post there; he was to keep it safe until the rest of the troops got there. Once they had achieved their mission they would move on. ****We spent the night in the new house again****,**** made love and held each other tight, I rivaled in happiness of having him home once again.** **When morning came he left us again. It did help knowing he was close, but I still hated the fact that he had to leave****.**** He assured us that the war was nearly over****.**** He kissed me good****-****bye like he was leaving for work, which he was I guess in away.**

**I missed him just like always, until one day a messenger showed up. It had been a few weeks since Jasper had been home, I hadn't heard from him and I began to get worried, I made myself believe that it was only because he wasn't that far away, and the war close to ending, but it still gave me cause to worry.** **When we saw the rider approaching****,**** my heart sank into my chest, as did Marion's we grabbed each other****,**** screaming for Harold****,**** who came running. He took the envelope with a shaky hand and thanked the soldier who delivered it****.**** Marion's grip as well as mine was iron clad we were both shaking****,**** pleading to god that Jasper was alive and well.**

**Harold opened the letter, tears sprung to his eyes as I fell to the ground screaming for Jasper. Marion joined me as we leaned into one another and cried harder than we have ever cried before, me for my husband and her for her son****.**** She had lost two sons now and wasn't faring well at all****.**** Harold walked up and picked us both off the ground, he informed us that the letter didn't say that Jasper was dead but he was missing, he hadn't come back from leave.** **I thought back to the day I watched him ride away, I wondered what had happened to him from the time he left here and when he was supposed to show up there, it was only a few miles from here, which got Harold on a roll again about leaving here****.**

**"I refused to leave****."**** I told him if he didn't want me here then I would stay in Jasper's and my house but I would not leave****.** **Harold argued with me for what seemed like forever but stubbornly I refused****.**** He had to think of his family, which I agreed. Then he took them further south****.**** He made sure I had everything I needed. He contacted my aunt telling her of the situation****,**** then left.** **I was totally alone now, yes I had my aunt and my cousins but they had their lives. I would only see my aunt once a week when she checked to make sure I was alright.**

**Months had passed it was beginning to get cold again, once a week I would ride the horse that Harold had left me to Jasper's family's home****,**** checking to see if there was any mail. I had left a note on their door informing anyone that was looking for me where they could find me, if they knew me, they would know where our house could be found. But no mail ever came for me and no one ever came.**

**I cried myself to sleep every night wishing this stupid war would end so Jasper could come home****.**** I had thought that maybe he was taken prisoner****,**** that when the war was over they would let him go so he could come home to me****.**** But of course my dream of Jasper coming home never came to pass, the war ended with the south surrendering to the north, no surprise there.**

**I waited and waited, it was summer time again, Jasper's family returned in the spring trying to get me to come back to them but I refused****.**** I was home****,**** I wished to be nowhere else, they had resolved to the fact that Jasper was dead, where I didn't share their thoughts. I couldn't make myself believe that the man I loved more than life itself was gone****,**** never to come to me again. ****So I waited.**

**In early August a woman came to the door.** "**Hello, I'm looking for a Mrs. Jasper Whitlock, would you be her?" she asked****,**** I looked curiously at the woman, she was pale in comparison to me and I was paler than most, she had long blonde hair that hung to her waist, it was a mess, her clothes looked as if she had sleep in them, her eyes glowed red, that alone had me wondering about her agenda****.**

"**Yes I'm Mrs. Jasper Whitlock, what can I do for you?" I asked nervously. She smiled at me with an evil smirk.**

"**Would you like to see your husband again Mrs.?" she asked, I looked at her not believing what she had just said. I wondered what she knew of my husband.**

"**What do you know of my husband? He went missing almost a year ago he's dead." I admitted for the first time since his disappearance as I lowered my head hating the thought of admitting it.**

"**I know where he is," she said with confidence, in a more southern accent. I jerked my head up to look at her in disbelief.**

"**I don't believe you", I spit out in disgust at what she had told me****.**** I knew that if Jasper was alive he would have fought tooth and nail to get back to me****.**** I wondered what this woman had to gain by telling me this.**

**"Why would you tell me something like that? What do you have to gain by lying to me?" I asked.**

"**Exactly, I have nothing to gain that is why you should believe me, I've seen him, he is a brave man your Major," she proclaimed. I looked at her in surprise, thinking how she would know that Jasper was a Major. I swallowed hard as I stood tall. I put up that wall I had made for myself so I wouldn't get hurt again then asked.**

"**Where is he?" she looked at me with smirk once again.**

"**I can show you if you would come with me," she said****.**** I looked at her****,**** debating whether I should go with her or not****.**** But this was Jasper we were talking about****.**** I needed him, I wanted to know where he was, I was worried that he might be hurt and couldn't get home, in that case I needed to get to him to help him, heal him****,**** bring him back to me****,**** to his family.**

**I turned and grabbed my jacket and followed her out to the barn and saddled Juno****.**** I asked where her horse was and she said she ran here****.**** I asked if she wanted to share a ride with me but she refused with a chuckle. I thought it strange but I left it alone as we started out****.** **She ran ahead of me as I rode the horse at a slow pace, it was getting dark****,**** she would disappear sometimes only to reappear some distance ahead of me, I wondered how she could travel so fast especially with me on horseback and her on foot.**

**After a couple of hours I found myself on this hill, she told me to make myself comfortable, that she would be back soon, she said not to make a fire or someone would find me and in her words said.**

**"You wouldn't want them to find you," so I sat with a blanket that I kept on the horse around my shoulders and waited****.** **I kept thinking about Jasper and why this woman had led me all the way out here, my imagination was working overtime as I went through a number of scenarios trying to figure out why Jasper would be out this far. I knew this area somewhat. As far as I knew there was nothing even close to a town out here. I wondered if the union army had maybe set up a camp out here to imprison prisoners. But why would they still have them? The war has been over for months.**

**I spent the rest of the night coming up with scenarios of what could have happened until finally the sun was peaking over the horizon, it was early dawn when the woman came back, the sun hadn't come up yet but it was light enough to see the surrounding area,** **She stood by my side and grabbed my arm as we walked into the wooded area, I tied the horse to one of the trees as we made our way to the other side, she stopped me before I walked into the open field.**

"**Stop****,**** just watch," she said as we stood there gazing across the open field, there were huge tents set up at one end of the field, there was also a huge crater dug into the ground on the other side but far away from the tents, it was quiet and looked like no one was around, I looked at the woman.**

"**Okay I see a bunch of abandon tents, so?" I asked****.****I started to leave, she grabbed my arm, her hand was cold, but it was chilly this morning so I figured it was due to the chill in the air, I looked down to her hand on my arm****,**** I gave her a smirk as I looked back at her.**

"**Just watch," she said again as I turned to look across the field once again. I saw someone come out of one of the tents; she pushed me behind one of the trees as we continued watching.**

"**Be perfectly quiet," she demanded****.**** I nodded my head in agreement, I watched as the open field started to get more active.**

"**What the hell?" I said, as I watched the men and women shimmer in the light of day; they looked as though their skin were made of diamonds.**

"**Shhh," she demanded as I closed my mouth and continued to watch. ****Who were these people and why did they shimmer in the light? I wondered if they had some kind of skin disorder. Or did they have some kind of cream on their body to make them glow. And then I saw him, he walk out of one of the tent he made his way to a woman, who was barking out orders, I heard him call her mistress and his skin was glowing like all the rest.**

**"Jasper!" I yelled****,**** the woman that stood beside me clamped her hand over my mouth and drug me to the other side of the wooded area. She let me go; I glared at her once we were on the other side.**

"**Why did you do that? That was Jasper, his alive, I must go to him," I said, turning to run after my husband. The woman grabbed me and shoved me against one of the trees.**

**"What are you doing? Let. Me****.**** go! I have to get to Jasper," I cried fighting to get away from this woman with no luck.**

"**You can't go to him they will kill you," she said, I stopped fighting her and looked into her red glowing eyes.**

"**Jasper would never hurt me, I scolded. She belted out a laugh that made a shiver run up my spine.**

"**He doesn't remember you," she said, I looked at her in disbelief and worry.**

"**What happened to him? Did he get hit in the head? Did he lose his memory?" I asked, worrying about Jasper, it made me want to get to him even more.**

"**No little one, he didn't get hit in the head," she replied looking at me as if she was bored to tears talking to me.**

**"He's a vampire now," she said. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, turned and walked towards the camp to find Jasper, as she stopped me again.**

"**Let me go, your insane there are no such things as vampires there only in books," I yelled trying to get free from her.**

"**Isabella there are vampires I am one of them that woman back there, that is my sister, those men****,**** those women you saw are her army she made them as she made your husband, when you become a vampire, you forget some of your human life, it's kind of a good thing, that way you don't go and kill off your entire family," she told me.**

"**I don't believe you, Jasper is not a vampire, he's my husband and I want him," I cried, the tears began to flow. She turned me loose and I slid down the tree sobbing****.**

"**I can help you little one," she said, I raised my head to look at her, hoping she could help.**

"**How?" I sobbed afraid of what she had in mind. She smirked at me once again.**

"**You have to trust me if you want your husband back," she prodded****.**

"**What do I have to do?" I asked ready to do pretty much anything to get Jasper back. She looked at me****,**** grabbed my hand and helped me up, she went to the horse and untied him then smacked him on his backside, the horse bolted towards the barn at Jasper's family's house, I knew he would go there****,**** they always go home when scared. But we needed the horse to get back; I looked at her in disbelief.**

"Why did you do that? We need him to get home," I told her, she smiled then shook her head.

"**We don't need the horse besides, you made too much noise back there, they'll be checking out the area, when they see the horse they'll think that's what they heard and go back to their everyday routine," she said.**

"**Well how do we get home?" I asked her. She gave me another smirk. She grabbed me slung me on her back and took off running towards home.**

**Once back at the house I fell to the ground, nauseous and dizzy from seeing the scenery fly pass me at a rate of knots****.**** I was scared out of my mind, even I knew there are no humans that can run that fast, I went into the house with her help. Then she sat me on the sofa.**

"**Are you a v v vampire?" I asked. She looked at me a barked out a laugh.**

"**Yes, my dear, I told you I was, so is your husband now. He is in the service of Maria, my sister, she is the deadliest of all us vampire's, she trains her army to fight other vampire's for territories. She now is in control of northern Mexico as well as southern Texas, she has never been defeated, she's gotten better since she's required your husband, there is no saving him now from what he has become, but you could join him," she said. I was shaking now, fear rumbled through my body, what if I told her no, would she kill me?**

**I didn't know what to do****.** **Oh Jasper my poor Jasper is a vampire; my thoughts ran ramped in my head like a thunder storm, trying to figure out what to do.** **As I was deep in thought****,**** someone pounded on the door, I looked up at the woman that stood in front of me, she looked back at me in return****.**

"**Get rid of whoever it is, or I will kill them," she threatened. I got up from my seat and made my way to the door I turned to look at the woman who had vanished but somehow I knew she wouldn't be far. I opened the door to see Harold standing there.**

"**Isabella, are you alright?" he asked.**

"**Yes, why do you ask?" I replied****.**

"**Juno, came back without a rider, I thought maybe you had an accident," he said looking me up and down for injuries. I chuckled. It was true I was clumsy, it was also funny how when thing like this happen they automatically think that I am hurt and start checking me for injuries.**

"**I'm sorry I worried you Harold, we were out riding and I dismounted to pick some flowers****,**** someone shot off a gun****,**** spooking poor Juno he took off, I didn't worry about it because I knew he would run straight for your house," I told him with a chuckle. He nodded his head with a chuckled of his own****.**

**"I see, as long as you're alright, do you need anything while I'm here?" he asked still chuckling.**

"**No I'm fine thanks though, I do appreciate it," I told him.**

"**Look****,**** Isabella, your still my daughter-in-law, we're family, we love you, if you need anything all you have to do is ask, we'll always be here for you," he said, which brought tears to my eyes.**

"**Thank you****,**** Harold, that means so much to me, you'll never know much I love you all too," I told him as I hugged him. I pulled away wiping the tears from my eyes.**

**"Well I guess I better get back, Marion is worried, better let her know you're okay, I put Juno back in your barn," he said as he started to walk away then turned to me once again. "Listen why don't you come to dinner with us Sunday? I know Marion would love to see you, you really should get out of this house and visit for a change," he said.**

"**Thanks****,**** Harold, that sounds nice, I'll see you then," I told him with a smile, he nodded****,**** turned and mounted his horse.**

"**Take care of yourself****,**** Isabella, we'll see you Sunday," I smiled, nodded then waved as he turned jabbed his heels into the side of the his horse then took off at a full gallop back to his house. I closed the door and jumped when I turned around to the woman standing in back of me.**

"**Oh I thought you left," I told her, she smirked.**

"**Not a chance, so what do you think? Want to join your husband?" she asked.**

"**What exactly do I need to do?" I asked nervously.**

"**You don't need to do anything, just lay there," she said.**

"**Huh?" I asked confused as ever. She laughed.**

"**Look all you have to do is lay there, I bite you, put my venom in your blood stream, you go to sleep, three days later you wake up bam you're a new born," she said.**

"**New born? Like a baby?" I asked.**

"**Sort of, you are an adult but you will have needs you'll be hungry, you'll need blood to sustain yourself," she said nonchalantly.**

"**You mean I'll want to kill someone?" I said horrified. She laughed.**

"**Well you won't think about that when you wake up, it won't matter to you, all you'll think about is the bloodlust."**

"**The bloodlust! Does Jasper feed from humans?" I asked scared for the answer I was about to receive.**

"**Of course he does, well, there are those who feed from animals, I heard about them****,**** they live up northwest around the Olympic Peninsula in Washington. They're a bunch freaks if you ask me," she deemed. I looked at her and cringed at the thought of drinking any kind of blood human or animal but I guess if I didn't have a choice if I wanted to be with Jasper again.** **Well****,**** that sounds better than killing people, I told her disgusted with the idea of killing people.**

"**Look, do you want to join your husband or not, I have a lot to do, I can't be hanging out here all day," she said. I looked at her and thought for a second, I need to be with Jasper, I can't live without him, but could I do the one thing to be by his side again, could I become one of them.**

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think?...let me know..huggs <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**ONLY TIME WILL TELL**

**I own nothing that has to do with Twilight, that honor go strictly to Stephanie Myers.**

**A/N: Special thanks to my amazing Beta JSH, Donna you rock girlfriend.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Me and the Cullen's**

* * *

><p><strong>"Look, do you want to join your husband or not, I have a lot to do, I can't be hanging out here all day," she said looking at me with her arms crossed across her chest tapping her toe against the wooden floor. I looked at her and thought for a second<strong>**.**** I need to be with Jasper, I can't live without him, so I did the only thing I could think of to do.**

**I agreed, Okay make me a vampire, I told her, confidently. A smile crept across her face****.**** She truly looked like the cat that had eaten the canary.**

"**There's a catch," she said, she knew she had me. She knew I would do anything to be with Jasper. I looked at her, I knew there had to be something in it for her, I might be country, but country doesn't mean stupid****.**** I cocked one of my eyebrows and waved my hand motioning for her to proceed.**

"**Of course there is, I had no doubt of that what do you want?" I asked her getting tired of the attitude she kept giving me. I sighed and waited for her to tell me.**

"**When you wake, you have to talk the Major into taking over this town that I will tell you about when you wake up," she said slowly and plainly.**

**"What town?" I asked questionably.**

"**That doesn't concern you, you must promise or the deal is off," she said, taking a seat across the room****,**** picking at her finger nails like she had nothing better to do while waiting for me to answer. ****I thought about it for a minute, why should I care what town she's talking about, it makes no difference to me that's a vampire dominatrix's thing; the only thing I care about right now is getting to Jasper. I looked over at her and answered.**

"**Fine, whatever you want just get me to Jasper," I said****,**** giving her a little of her own attitude back. I was sick of discussing all of this debauchery about towns and owning certain areas, what do I care, it's all politics to me. She grinned evilly and stood up and crossed the room.**

"**You have to come with me," she said grabbing my arm and forcing me towards the door.**

"**Why? Why can't we do it here?" I asked. She stopped, dropped my arm then turned to look at me with her hand resting on her hips.**

"**Because little one, someone could show up find you and they will think you are dead. They may even bury you, not that it would harm you but you would have to dig yourself out, then we won't know where to find you," she replied sarcastically.**

"**We? Who are we? I thought it was just you," I said nervously.**

"**It's me and my sister, she claimed.**

"**But you said Maria was your sister," I questioned. She sighed and rolled her eyes.**

"**I have another sister, we work together, I'm taking you to our camp, you will be hidden there until you wake up," she growled, clearly losing patience with me.**

"**Does she know about all of this?" I asked still a little nervous with what was transpiring.**

"**Of course she knows****.**** Now if you're done boring me with all your questions can we go now?" she scowled. I knew I had to stop with the questions she was clearly losing her patience. ****I knew if I pushed her any further I wouldn't have to worry about being with Jasper any longer, she would see to that I wouldn't see anyone ever again. I nodded my head, picked up my sweater then slipped it on; after we got outside the door she once again flung me on her back and took off in a whole different direction.**

**All this talk of vampires had me wondering what else this world held in the supernatural sense, I wondered if there were were-wolves or fairies, or maybe trolls, this is so unbelievable, I woke up this morning where the only thing supernatural around me was the hissing of the wood sizzling in the fireplace. Now I find out that there are vampires****.**** I shuttered at the thought, here I was on the back of a woman, a vampire****,**** getting ready to meet her sister who is also one of them. My husband had been turned into a vampire and supposedly forgotten all about his family including me. That is so mind-boggling.**

_**Oh Jasper I hope this works, she says there's nothing we can do to turn you back. I can't live out the rest of my life without you, so this has to work, if not , I'll die knowing I loved you with all I have. I miss you Jasper, I love you so much, please remember me when I come to you**_**. I sighed as a single tear fell from my eye.**

**We arrived at her camp site. She released me****,**** I slip off her back and stood beside her****,**** the other woman walked up to her and asked her if everything was set, she answered****,**** yes.** **She looked just like her sister both with long blonde hair flowing down their back's not really tall, but taller than me, but neither one of them looked like Maria, the one who had Jasper. I wondered if they had lied to me Maria, was tall and had dark hair, she truly looked nothing like these two, but I had to admit I was pretty far away from her to tell what her facial features looked like.**

"**Are you ready little one?" she asked. I was afraid of what was to come, but answered nervously.**

"**Yes," I said swallowing hard****.****I was led into one of the tents. I was placed on one of the cots one of vampire sister looked at me.**

"**This is going to hurt a lot," she smirked, as she bit down on my wrist, while the other sister bit down on my other, they continued until they had bit every pulse point on my body, they stood back and grinned evilly.** **She was right, it did hurt like hell, but it was nothing compared to what was to follow.**

**The pain started coursing through my veins like burning lava flowing down a mountain. **_**Oh shit what have I done? **_**I thought to myself as the pain became stronger, I felt like I was burning up from the inside out, by blood felt like it was boiling inside my body. It was then I heard the sisters start chanting. ****What was that all about? I didn't understand a word they were saying, but it sounded evil, could they be witches? This isn't good I thought to myself, now knowing it was too late to do anything about it. Is there even such a thing as witches? Maybe there is they're vampires aren't there? ****Oh god it hurts so bad I screamed internally, I arched my back in pain, I clenched my teeth together as hard as I could trying to cope with the pain the best I could. The tears slip down my face, I will be strong I will not show them any fear I chanted over and over in my head.**

"**JASPER!" I screamed, it was the last thing I remember before I succumbed to the darkness****.**

**I was falling deeper and deeper into the abyss, the deeper I fell the more I felt my soul being ripped from my body, I held on to it as hard as I could, I won't let it go. Did I say that out loud or is it all in my head? I didn't know, I couldn't tell, I didn't know anything anymore, but I held on tight and waited, waited for this evil nightmare to end.** **I felt like I was fighting a war that was going on in my body and I will be damned if I would lose this battle.**

**This is for Jasper, I will not lose, I will fight until hell freezes over even if that took forever****,**** then so be it.** **The darkness, the pain, the fire that licked my body, there shouldn't be anything left of me but my ashes. I laid here for god knows how long, it felt like time had stopped but I was still burning, the cold against my body gave me relief from the burning that simmered inside me like a pot of boiling liquid.**

**I remembered hearing once if you put a frog in a pan of cold water and let it heat up slowly that the frog will slowly burn to death, I wondered if that is what was happening to me, if my blood was being boiled, my body was a steamer with a lid just waiting to blow its top and burn until nothing was left but the embers.** **So I lay there, I laid there and fought.**

* * *

><p><strong>xXx<strong>

**JASPER~**

* * *

><p><strong>This day has been so long, the newborns are coming along but slowly, Maria is still complaining that it was taking too long, I tried to tell the bitch that it takes time to train them, their like babies learning to walk, they begins slowly then they work their way up until they are the best, which all of us are, she should know this!<strong>

**We have been working at this for such a long time now, if she would stop listening to those bitchy sisters of hers, things would run smoothly, but they keep butting in, I'm afraid she will give in to one of them one day and send us all to hell, burning as brightly as the morning star.**

**They want her to move in on Lars who's camp boarders the town a few miles from here, if we try to take them when we're not ready he will beat us, burning the lot of us. I've told her this I just hope she was listening.**

**I've been trying to listen in on their conversation without them not realizing it, so I will know beforehand****,**** if I expect even for a minute that she tries to take Lars now****,**** before were ready I'm out of here. She can lead her troops into death all on her own, I was sure Peter and Char didn't want any part of that either****.** **I was standing outside her tent listening in on the sisters talking; trying to hear what the hell was going on****.**** I hear them talking about some girl they had tried to turn, something had went wrong, it didn't work out. Maria is yelling at them for being so stupid, something about using magic as they turned some poor girl, she never woke up but was still burning, they said she has been burning for five months so far, they didn't know what to do with her. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.** "**Dumb bitches," I whispered to myself.**

"**Who's a dumb bitch?" Peter asked as he came up behind me. I swung around and had him on the ground before he could squeal.**

"**Fuck man, don't sneak up on me like that," I told him feeling a little jumpy.**

"**What's your fucking problem dude," I grabbed him shushing him****,**** walking back towards my tent. I turned to Peter and glared at him.**

"**Look, I was listening in on****,**** Maria, she has her two sisters in her tent discussing something about a girl that they tried to turn using their venom and magic, they did some kind of spell and it back fired, but I was mainly listening to find out if they were going to go after Lars before we were ready, I told him.**

"**That's fucked up dude, we can't go after Lars yet, were not ready he'll burn our asses if we go after him right now," Peter said.**

"**My point exactly, so if you can keep your mouth shut for a few minutes I want to hear what they have planned so we can save our asses beforehand," I told him.**

"**Sure major, sorry," he said and made our way back to the side of Maria's tent. We heard the end of their conversation about the girl, and I only hoped we didn't miss the conversation about Lars.**

**"_You two have to be the dumbest bitches I've ever seen, thank god one of us has a brain_," Marie told her sisters.**

**"_Where is the girl?"_ she asked seriously.**

**_We have her hidden well enough_, one of the sisters answered back.**

**_Good, go get her and take her somewhere that no one can find her, then leave her there if she wakes up will know, she'll hit one of the towns to feed and we'll hear about it soon enough. We can handle her then, but I swear to you if the Volturi hears about this because you two were stupid enough to try something new, I'll hand you over to them personally, you got that?_ she screamed at them.** **I just shook my head wondering who the woman was they snatched hoping it wasn't anyone I knew, I didn't remember much about my human life, just flashes here and there. I know I had a brother and that I lived here in Texas, but other than that I didn't remember much else about my life before the change.** **I felt like there was someone important in my life, whenever I thought about her I felt a twinge in my dead heart, but I don't even remember what her face looked like. I tried to put it behind me, there wasn't anything I could do about it anyway, now that I was what I was, after Maria and her sister found me on the road back to camp then turned me. Thank god Maria is the one who turned me I would hate to wind up like that poor girl, those idiot sisters of hers tried to turn.**

**_Are we going after Lars?_ One of the sisters asked.**

**_Are you out of your fucking minds? We're nowhere near ready to take on Lars, if we try that now he'll rip us a new one then burn us all, do you girls use your heads for anything other than a hat rack? Get the hell out of here. Go take care of that little problem you have before I have the Major throw both your asses on the pyre',_ she yelled at them as I heard them scurrying out of Maria's tent.**

**Peter and I hurried over to my tent and sat at my desk.** "**Thank god****,**** Maria is using her head," I said as I rubbed the back of my neck.**

"**Who's the girl they tried to turn?" Peter asked. I shrugged my shoulders looking towards the opening of the tent door trying to hear if Maria was coming so she wouldn't hear our conversation.**

"**Some poor girl the sister found and felt they had to experiment on, fucking cunts, they don't have a clue, I don't know why Maria even messes with them, if I was her I would throw them both on the pyre, then sit and watch them both burn into ash."**

"**They are her sister dude, she won't do that," Peter told him.**

"**Hell, she doesn't care if their sisters or not, she gets pissed enough at them, they'll both be fire in the barbeque," I told him****,**** he chuckled and I snorted out a laugh.**

"**Major!" Maria called out as I stood meeting her at the door of my tent.**

"**Yes mistress, I answered.**

"**I want the troops to be ready tomorrow. I want to take them over to my sister's camp. I want to take out their troops. I want them to kill as many of their newborns as they can, their getting a little too cocky with their thinking, I don't want them doing something stupid that will cause us to suffer in the long run, is that understood Major?" she demanded.**

"**Yes Mistress, I'll handle it, I told her.**

"**See that you do, you'll need to train tonight then get them feed, so they'll be ready for morning," she ordered.**

"**Yes Mistress, right away," I told her****.**** Maria turned to go back to her tent. I turned to bark orders to Peter.**

**"Peter, get Char then get the troops ready we're heading out to train. **

**"Yes major," he said and ran off in search for Char.**

**We train all night, then when the sun came up we took them to feed, Char had gathered enough humans and had them in the holding tent when we returned.**

"**Is their dinner ready?" I asked Char with a smirk, as we approached the tent.**

"**Yes, Major, there in the holding tent," she answered as she stood back holding the flap to the tent as Peter ushered the newborns into the tent.**

**Shortly after we heard the screaming of the humans as the newborns feed, when the noise quieted and the newborns settled down we knew they had finished so we left them there so we could feed ourselves, I looked at Char, there were no words necessary, as she nodded her head towards to my tent.**

**The three of us walked into my tent to find three young beautiful women sitting on the floor they jumped to their feet, smiling when they saw Peter and myself enter, I knew what they thought they were getting, but boy were they in for a rude awakening.** **Peter and I walked over to them pulling them to us as we nuzzled their necks. They moaned in pleasure as Peter and I sank our teeth into their necks****,**** their moans turning into screams. I turned my empathy ability on them sending them a lot of lethargy and they fell slowly to sleep****,**** never to wake again. Char grabbed hers draining her quickly before dropping her in the floor waiting for us to finish.**

**With our hunger satiated, we went back to the newborns. We had them bury their corpses, along with ours as well.** **After they finished with that we lined them up telling them where we were going. We informed them that this was not a training exercise, we told them they were to kill all who got in their way, with that said, we moved out. I ran in the front as Peter and Char brought up the rear, Maria was already in place with the sister at their camp.**

"**What was that back there?" Char asked Peter as they ran together keeping to the back of the troops.**

"**What was what?" Peter asked.**

"**You know damn well what I'm talking about, when did you start playing with your food? I seen those hands of yours caressing that girls ass," she said.**

"**Oh Char honey, you know I don't want anyone but you that was just me enjoying my dinner that you so lovingly got for me darlin'," he cooed with his sad puppy dog eyes, and cunning smile.**

"**All because the Major has to handle his food before eating doesn't give you the right to do it. You're a mated vampire****,**** my vampire, if I see you do that again, I burn you myself!" She grumbled.**

"**Ah, honey, don't be like that, you know you're the only girl for me," he said****,**** chuckling lightly****.**

"**Fuck you Whitlock, I hope you like Rosie palm and her five sisters because you won't see this set of pedal pushers for a while," she persisted****.**

"**Oh come on baby that's not fair, I was just enjoying my dinner, I won't do it again I promise," he begged, "See Major what you have done," he complained, blaming me for him playing with his food.**

"**Don't blame me Captain, I only do it when I'm horny it gives me a release just before I eat," I told him with a chuckle. "And besides your mated I'm not, that's the difference," I continued, as Peter grumbled. I laughed at the thought of little tiny Charlotte who probably only stands five foot three, and couldn't weigh any more than a hundred pounds soaking wet, threatening big ass Peter who was like a brick wall, with his six foot five, two hundred and fifty pound self-afraid of Char.**

**When we arrived at the sister camp site we were met by Maria, who was standing waiting for us.**

"**My sisters aren't back yet, but we will take out this camp whether they are here or not, so major, do what you do best," she ordered, moving out of the way so I could do my job. ****I didn't wonder where the sisters were, for one it wasn't any of my business, but after hearing yesterday afternoon's conversation about what they did to that poor girl, that was probably where they were at, taking care of their little mess up, and I guessed that this was their punishment for that little mess up.** **The one thing Maria feared most and really the only thing Maria feared was the Volturi, she knew that if her sisters kept up their stupid witchy maneuvers that sooner or later the Volturi would come after them.**

**The one thing the vampire royalty couldn't abide was being exposed, and Maria's sister's were constantly doing something to cause us to be center of attention, usually by other vampires, thank god, but if the humans took note of us, well let's just say, we wouldn't be around to give anyone proof of our existence, especially humans.**

**The trainers came out to see what all the commotion was about****,**** I released my troops to attack and take out anyone in their way. Peter and I took out the trainers while Char started a fire, she began throwing body parts in the flames, it was quick and without warning, the way I love doing things.** **Maria was happy as we rounded up the troops and headed back to our own camp, after taking care of every last vampire in her sister's camp.** **I watched Maria as she walked up to her sisters just as they were returning, I knew they were afraid of Maria, so I didn't worry that she couldn't handle herself around them. ****I'm sure they would whine a bit to Maria, and go on about turning more newborns, I just hoped they didn't use their so called powers to do it, as I was sure Maria had warned them about before leaving them to whatever they did when we weren't around. ****In killing her sister's troops, it meant they had to start all over again, in doing this it meant they would be busy for awhile, especially with us taking out their captains, they would have to do all the work themselves, until they could train a good enough vampire for their needs. So Maria didn't have to worry about what they were getting into at the moment.**

**I knew the sister were witches before they were turned, very powerful witches which made them even more dangerous****.**** Once you're turned into a vampire, it magnifies whatever gifts you may have had as a human, Maria, was one powerful witch as human as well as her sisters, but nowhere as powerful as their older sister. ****Maria was that's for sure, her powers were a work of art, where her sisters were sloppy, not practiced well at all, they didn't care what happened, which made them dangerous. They would cast spells that turn out wrong for some pour soul, it usually meant Maria had to clean up after them, just so the Volturi didn't hunt them down and kill them all****,**** it surprised me that Maria hadn't killed her sister all ready.**

**It is true what they say about how time means nothing to a vampire, for it has been years since Maria found me on that road to Galveston, turning me into what I am today. The life I led has made me into the worst vampire ever to be seen, I have earned the name of 'The God of War' that I hate, I don't think there is a vampire in existence that hasn't heard of me or that hasn't come in search of me****,**** to take claim as the one who killed the major. I have had thoughts of leaving this place, letting Maria do her dirty work alone with these nonconforming newborns, but I couldn't leave Peter and Char, so I stay, for how much longer I wasn't sure, but even I can only stand so much.**

**I had been with Maria for just under a hundred years, Peter and Char joined us shortly after I was turned. I turned Peter first, when Maria brought Charlotte to us, Peter took a liking to her right away, in-fact they became a mated couple, I trained them to be what they are today, both Captains.**

**Maria had brought us more newborns for us to turn and train, when Maria got a hair up her ass and started going off on Char for god knows what.**

**She never really liked Char but kept her around because she was a good fighter. She also trained the woman newborns she was really good at it too, but today was one of those days and she went after Char.** **Char tried to back away from her, showing her respect by baring her neck then looking away from her, but Maria wasn't having it today, she went after her, Peter tried to stop her and lost an arm in the process, I picked up his arm and threw it to Peter and told him to grab Char and get the hell out of here when it came apparent that Maria was going to kill Char.**

**Of course she turned on me for letting them run off, I tried to tell her that we didn't need them that we would be fine which cost me my arm as well****.**** I was just lucky she didn't throw my arm in the fire, instead she sighed and threw it back at me and told me to take care of the newbie's she bought me to turn.**

**After reattaching my arm and a quick hunt, I picked through the troops we hadn't killed yet, I picked one that was nearly coherent enough to help me out with the newborns after they woke.** **In the mean time I bought him with me to control the humans while I changed them one at a time, I ordered him not to eat them just make sure they didn't leave, he nodded then stood at the door of the tent as I bit each one****,**** injecting them with just enough venom so they would sleep no longer than three day, I lined them up on the floor watching the transformation begin.**

**I left the newborn vampire I chose to stay with the humans alone****,**** while I went to check on the others to make sure they were doing okay, they had just ate this morning****,**** were all cuddled up with whoever they intended to be with tonight and ignored me as I came into the tent****,**** so I left and headed back to the holding tent.** **I walked into the tent to find the idiot I had left there draining his third human completely dry, I picked him up by the neck and ripped his head off, cussing him with every breath. I decided then and there I was through. I picked the pieces of the vampire who had just killed three of Maria's special newbie vampires and pitched him in the fire; I took off for the wooded area and disappeared.**

**I ran for days, I really wasn't worried about Maria catching up to me, because I was stronger than she was, the only thing I was worried about was the magic. I didn't know what kind of magic she had or if she would use it to get me back. I really didn't care as I said I was through****.**** If she caught me oh well; all she could do to me was kill me. I felt like I had lived long enough as it was.**

**I walked into this diner in Chicago hunting for my next meal when a short hair pixie of a girl came up to me and sat down at my table. I looked over at her and raised my eyebrow as if to tell her what the hell. She just giggled at me showing no fear at all, but it was clear she didn't know who I was.**

"**It's about time, do you know how long I've been waiting for you?" she asked, I looked at her not believing she was talking to me and who the hell was she?**

"**Who are you?" I asked wondering if this girl had lost her mind, or just had a death wish.**

"**My name is Alice, and we're going to be great friends, well at least to start with," she replied all bubbly, and quite annoying. She explained that she had visions, which I believed; I had seen enough vampires in my existence to know there were many that were gifted. But she was telling me things about how there were vampires that fed on animals they lived a humane life, she had seen them. She said she was on her way there, and that she wanted me to join her, she said their names were Cullen, there were five of them. She seen us very happy living with them as a couple.**

**At first I thought she was a little touched in the head, but as I thought about it some more, I was tired of living the life I was living; tired of all the killing the turning humans into our kind just to put them on the front line so they could die for Maria's enjoyment and power.** **I wanted something laid back and homey, but to feed off animals after living off humans for as long as I had****,**** would take some doing, I told her my feelings on that very subject. She said she already knew the trials I would face that she would help me adjust, she said that the Cullen's would help as well, she had seen it in her visions, so I agreed and we were off to Washington.**

**We arrived shortly after and I'll be damned if she wasn't right, the Cullen's welcomed us with open arms especially Esme; she was a motherly type, she fell in love with us from the start.**

**Carlisle was the head of the coven or the family as they like to called, he was also mated with Esme, he was a Doctor of medicine and very good at what he does, he had numerous degrees in the field he was exceptional, he even heal the shape-shifters that lived on the reservation, they were our natural enemies, but if they needed help Carlisle was always there to help, which I thought odd.**

**Edward was a loner pretty much. He was tall and slim he had rusty color hair, he kept it kind of mussed up, he always dressed well and he kept us always entertained by playing the piano, he was good at it, when he wasn't playing someone else's music he composed his own. He could also read minds, which come in handy especially when a nomad would drift into our territory; he could see if they were up to no good or not.**

**Emmett McCarthy was a bear of a vampire, he was tall and muscular, he had blonde wavy hair that he kept short. He also liked playing jokes on everyone, he had a good sense of humor, always cracking jokes, he liked everyone and everyone liked him, he was mated with a woman they called Rosalie Hale she was beautiful, a super model type with the attitude to match, she made everyone's life miserable. If she wasn't bitching about something she wasn't happy, the only one she did get along with was Emmett, thank god, even then she gave him a hard time from time to time.**

**We also found out that the Cullen's were related to another coven, or family that lived in Alaska, Edward would venture up there every now and again, to visit****,**** there was a female vampire up there who had her eye on Edward. He would go up there to dip his wick for a better term of the word. He wouldn't stay long just long enough, and then he was back satiated ready to live his life like the rest of us.**

**Living off animals took some getting used to, I found deer horrifying, the taste was like eating sand that had been liquefied. But if I went up into the mountains I could find a mountain lion that tasted very sweet to the taste buds, and bear would run a close second so, although it was hard to get accustomed to I have to say that it wasn't that bad.**

**~xXx~**

**Alice and I have been here awhile now, we live together as a family with the Cullen's, although I'm not in love with Alice, I love her well enough, the sex is good, she has an obsession with shopping, which I care nothing about, we travel a lot to different continents just so she can shop.**

**Alice is also good with the stock market, she has been helping Carlisle through the years and made him a very wealthy man, along with the rest of the family.**

**I myself have two accounts****,**** one Alice knows about the second one she doesn't, it's that account that has made me wealthy, I maybe living the good life now but I'm not stupid, if something was to happen, I want to be able to sustain the life I have grown accustom too. So I hide a whole new life just encase.**

**I do that with the help of my friends Peter and Charlotte Whitlock. Yes****,**** I ran into them once on our travels, we sat down and had a nice long talk, we decided after Alice went ballistic about my friends being human drinkers then proceeded to order me to stay clear of them, was the reason I decided that I would make a whole new life for myself using them, for which they would benefit as well.** **Char shopped for the perfect house and decorated it accordantly, as a matter of fact we have purchased a number of houses that I have yet to see, they are situated all over the United States and Canada, ready for me to move in with my friends, well more like family since I'm the one who created them. ****I was ready to live the life I have always wanted and somehow I knew it will be coming very soon, it surprises me that Alice hasn't seen it yet in one of her visions, but she hasn't said anything.**

**So I stay****,**** waiting for the day I will pick up leaving this house to the Cullen's and start my own life elsewhere. But what bothers me is it feels like I'm waiting for something, I don't know what it is but it's coming, I will know when it's time, so I wait to see what happens.**

**Peter says the same thing he knows something is coming as well, Char and I started calling him Yoda, because he always felt when something was coming our way, he always had a sick sense. When we were serving under Maria we could set a clock by his feelings. He always knew what time the sun would come up or set****,**** if we would win certain battles or not, we listened to him, he has never been wrong.**

**He has said that he feels there is something coming and soon, he says that it's in two parts, the first part is not a bad thing, but the second, he says it gives him a chill, he doesn't know what it is any more than I do, but, it surprised him that I had felt it as well, usually he has to warn me when something was about to happen.**

**We have moved around a lot since we have been with the Cullen's, they have houses situated around the U.S. and Canada as I do, but they have no clue of my properties.**

**We have been to a number of schools and colleges, just to have something to do. We all have a number of degrees in a number of different subjects, which we will probably never use. Edward had a number of degrees in medicine as well as music, but he will never use them or at least I don't think he will, as for me I have a few in psychology, which I probably will never use either, one never knows, but I digress.**

**As I said we travel around a lot and it has led us back to Forks, Washington.** **We have started school here for the umpteenth time we are supporting senior year this time around, and of course Alice stays close by my side to make sure I don't eat any of our senior class mates.** **I tried to tell her I have my bloodlust under control, that it is all their bloodlust that I feel and that in itself is what is throwing me off, but she never listens. You would think after so many years she would understand how my gift works, which shows me she really doesn't care anything about how or what I believe or even care about me at all. ****As long as she has control over me that's all she cares about. So I keep to myself, I watch****,**** listen, bidding my time.**

**Edward has caught the eye of a human girl, which Carlisle had warned him off of a few times****,**** but they seemed to get along, he said she is his singer, which in our world would be the derivative of a soul mate, she has come around a few times, but I kept my distance due to not being able to control my bloodlust fully at times. It was more than that, I could usually control my bloodlust but I was an empathy and I picked up everyone else's bloodlust along with my own it was hard to control with seven of us lusting after one human's blood, so I kept my distance.**

**There was something about this girl though, she looked so familiar to me, she's beautiful****,**** long brown hair****,**** chocolate brown eyes, a snip of a girl no bigger than five foot four. I couldn't place why I was so drawn to her, like I had seen her before, but long ago, maybe in my human life. I couldn't put my finger on it. **

**Oh well****,**** she was Edward's girl, I didn't like the way he led her around like a little puppy but****,**** it wasn't my place to say anything, and besides I had Alice, we had been together for many years by this time, it just didn't matter to me anymore. I just sat waiting for whatever was coming, I didn't know for sure what it was, but****,**** I'm still waiting for it.**

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? let me know...huggs<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**ONLY TIME WILL TELL**

**Check out the trailer for this story on my home page...huggs**

**I own nothing that has to do with Twilight, that honor go strictly to Stephanie Myers.**

**A/N: Special thanks to my amazing Beta JSH, Donna you rock girlfriend.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**THE AWAKINING**

* * *

><p><strong>I could feel the flames that licked my body start to descend, almost liked it was being sucked from all the orifices of my body, drawing to the center of my chest, as it hit my heart it felt as though it exploded and pulled at my chest. My back arched at that same moment, my heart stopped beating, my back fell back to the ground and all was quiet.<strong>

**I laid there for a few minutes before opening my eyes, the room was dark, it took a few minutes for my eyes to adjust, but as they did I noticed I could see everything so clearly, even down to the tiny dust molecules floating in the air. I turned my head and searched the room. The room was made of nothing but stone, I was laying on a block of stone as well and a sheet draped a crossed me. **

**I flung the sheet away in a motion that was faster than I was ready for and it startled me; I jump within that same motion and found myself up against the cold stone wall. I whimpered from fear as I searched the room once more, trying to figure out why I was here, my mind was racing in so many directions I couldn't understand one memory from the next , I had literally a dozen memories going through my mind at the same time.**

**"STOP!"**

**I screamed as I buried my face in my hands then pressing my palms to the temple of my head. I realized my voice had changed as well, it sounded like the bells of an angel, sweet, soft, not as shrill as it was before. I placed a hand on my throat, still trying to figure out what had happened to me.**

**I tried to think one of the dozen of memories that was returning as they raced through my mind, suddenly I realized if I concentrated hard enough, that I could distinguish between them, as I sorted through my memories once again this time paying special attention to what was there, as they flashed repeatedly, one had caught my attention. A woman, a pale woman she came to me. She told me about Jasper...**

**JASPER! **

**My husband the love of my life, she was going to change me to make me like him, she must have succeeded, was I a vampire? Was all this just a dream? But why was I here? How could I move so fast? Why is my vision so in tuned to my surroundings? Why can see everything and its pitch black in here? **

**Something caught my attention, a movement of some kind, I looked around the room not seeing anything, but I heard it, something is moving, and it smelled so good. The aroma was like chicken is being fried and the whole house smells like the delicious morsel of meat frying in the pan.**

**My throat began to burn, once again I brought my hand to my throat, it was hard to swallow, and it felt like I had the worse sore throat known to man. I then I heard a howl, I covered my ears, it was so loud, earth shattering, then it stopped, and my mind began to work again, what was that? It sounded like a wolf, but why was it so loud, it sounded like it was in this room with me, like it was echoing off the walls.**

**I thought for a minute, could it be another part of being a vampire? Acute hearing as well as sight and smell? I moved around the small room hunting for a way out, there was a small light filtering through one of the walls, I walked over to it and peeked through the crack, I could see outside, there were trees and grass, tall grass, it was blocking my view but I could still see around it to some extent. **

**I looked over the entire wall. I found a crack above my head and I followed it with the tips of my fingers. It traveled completely around in a perfect square. I pushed slightly on the wall, the whole side of the wall gave way and fell outwards and shattered into a million pieces. I stepped over the rubble and out towards the wooded area onto the plush green floor taking in my surroundings, and looked around. I turned as I looked at where my resting place was. It was and entrance into a cave, but it only had one room, as I looked up, above the opening of my tomb sat in the side of a hill, I moved around the mound as I slowly climbed to the top, once again looking around.**

**This place looked familiar to me, that's when I remembered. It was where the woman vampire had taken me. This is where I sat waiting for her that night before we found Jasper, if my heart could beat it would have done so, rapidly. I turned and move quickly through the trees to find the open field, as I came closer to the field I stopped, hid behind one of the trees as I did that day. I didn't want to frighten Jasper or any of the others that were with him, that day, I had to be careful. I peeked around the tree to the open field, my heart dropped, the tents were gone. I stepped out and looked around. I was sure this was the place. I walked across the field and there was the open crater that I had seen that morning. Taking in my surroundings, I searched for something, anything, but the tents had indeed disappeared. My heart broke. Can a heart break when you were a vampire? I don't know but if it couldn't something was happening because I felt as if I was crying but wait, I was crying. I brought my fingers to my face but there were no tears.**

**How can you cry and have no tears, I sang out with my new voice losing all my patience. I kicked a good size rock with the toe of my shoe and sent it sailing across the field; it hit one of the trees and went completely through it! I was amazed with my strength, but it scared me a little as well.**

**Jasper where are you? I cried out loud almost hoping he could hear me, run to me, take me into his arms and hold me to make this all better, but knowing he couldn't. He was gone. What am I going to do now?**

**I knew nothing about being a vampire. My throat was burning something fierce and I didn't know why or how to fix it. I knew for sure that I couldn't go to the doctor, were there even Doctors for vampires? I doubted it. I looked down at my hand, I noticed I was shimmering like Jasper and the others were when I found them earlier.**

**Earlier, was it even the same day? I wonder how long I slept; the woman said I would wake up in three days, had it really been that long?**

**Immediately I heard a growl, my head whipped around to face the wooded area, then I smelled it, oh god that smells wonderful, what was that sweet smell, I must have it! My senses took over and I was flying into the forest. I stopped when I knew it was close to the aroma. I quietly edged closer to find a mountain lion getting ready to pounce on a rabbit that had frozen in its tracks from fear. I pounced, landing on top of the lion, sinking my teeth into it throat right at its pulse point. His sweet essence flowed into my mouth and down my throat. He fought hard, but I held on until he fell to the ground. I drained every ounce of his sweet nectar from his body.**

**Once I finished I kicked him to the side and looking down at my prey. I glanced up to make sure no one had seen me. I dug a hole and buried him. I noticed that the burning in my throat was satiated, that's when I realized that was what I needed to stop the burning in my throat. Then I remembered something else the woman had told me actually there were two things she had said.**

**The first thing she said was that I would kill humans to sustain myself, I didn't want to kill to live and I just found out there was no need to do so, when there were animals to give me what I needed.**

**Secondly she said that there was another coven of vampires north to the west of here that fed on animals and didn't harm humans. Maybe I should find this coven, ask them for help. I was afraid to seek out my family if I truly was a danger to them; I didn't want to be anywhere near them. Jasper would hate me for killing his family, and I couldn't live with myself if I harmed them or any human for that matter.**

**I came to the conclusion I was on my own, I knew what I was but not how to sustain my life as one. I felt as helpless as a kitten would if he was lost, searching for help among the multitude of people. I had to find a way to get to Washington without running into any humans, I knew there were a few towns that had a lot of people in them but I think if I stay away from those towns I will be okay. Maybe traveling at night would be best, I could only imagine what people would say if they see my skin shimmering like this.**

**I waited until sun down and made my way back to my house to get some clothes to change into. I was a mess and my clothes were shredded and covered in blood, not only from the lion I attacked but from being in that cave. They were dusty and almost falling off of me.**

**I approached my home. I slowed the closer I got, making sure no one was around. When I didn't see anyone I made my way to the house. I slowed taking in the conditions of the structure. The door was falling from its hinges, the roof was sagging, there were holes in the wood that held the dwelling that Jasper and I once shared. The weeds had taken complete control of the house not only on the outside but on the inside as well. I stepped inside, the wooden floor creaked and gave way with every step I made, the furniture was gone. I made my way to the bedroom, it too was absent of furniture. I looked around the house that once belonged to Jasper and myself and wondered what had happened to our home.**

**Once again I felt like crying but the tears never came. I walked out of the house. I turned too looked up at our home once again before leaving. I spun around and found the barn was in worse shape than the house, I was at a loss for words.**

**I couldn't figure out what had happened, everything since I had woke up was different, I was lost I had no idea what was going on with me or the world. There was only one place to go, so I headed north.**

**I kept to the woods as much as possible, not seeing anyone since I had set out. I loved the speed that I was capable of traveling in, I was able to cover a lot of terrain in a short period of time, but I began to slow down when I noticed I was running out of forest to hide myself in.**

**I looked around to see nothing but open field for as far as I could see, it was still dark but I was afraid if I continued that when it did start to get light I would be trapped out in the sun and someone would see me. I stood there for a few minutes going over my options.**

**I decided that if I didn't start taking chances I would never get to my destination, so I took off like a flash down the country road. I don't know how far I had gone, but I finally found another wooded area. I was so relieved for the sun was just starting to come up so I headed for the trees as fast as I could and took refuse in one of its trees, I leaned back against its heavy trunk to wait out the day.**

**I relaxed in the trees waiting for dusk, I heard voice approaching, if my heart could beat it would have given my position away, the voices stopped just under where I was positioned, I was frightened that I would smell their blood, afraid I would kill them so I held my breath. I wondered how long I could hold my breath without passing out and falling out of the tree, but it seems I didn't need to breath at all, the couple that was beneath me were coupling, if I wasn't a vampire I knew I would have been beet red with embarrassment. I silently climbed higher in the cover of the leaves so they wouldn't see me. After a while they dressed, making their way out of the forest.**

**At this time it dawned on me, I wasn't holding my breath, and I didn't kill the humans, I didn't even smell them my throat was a little scratchy but nothing to uncomfortable, I sighed with relief, why would that vampire lie to me about not being able to be around normal humans? Why would she say that I would attack them, drain them of their blood? I didn't feel the need to attack anyone, other than animals. I was relieved to say the least.**

**Once it started to get dark I jumped to the ground, making my way through the forest, when I came to the end I stuck my head out to look around there was a huge road dividing the forest in two.**

**I stepped out and was readying myself to cross this huge road, that's when a sound came out of nowhere, it rumbled and shook the ground where I stood, I turned to see a monster coming straight for me, it had a great light that blinded me to look into it, the sound that came out of it was indescribable, as it went around me with great speed, a man reached out of the monster and screamed at me.**

**GET OUT OF THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD BITCH! **

**I backed up and watched as it made its way down the road, I was shaken, why was that man in that monster? He didn't seem frightened. If anything he seemed more angry than scared. This made no sense to me, I think I'm a little out of place and I was starting to wonder just how long I had been asleep?**

**Jasper isn't where I had seen him last, then the house was in shambles, now this, this whatever it was. If anything I was in more need to get to these vampires, I really needed their help and I needed it now.**

**I ran until I made it to some mountains which I was glad for my throat once again was starting to get scratchy and sore, once there I brought down another mountain lion and drained him quickly, then I was on my way again.**

**I had come across a log cabin that was sitting in the woods. Someone had hung some clothes out to dry; I noticed a pair of men's paints and a tee-shirt hanging there. I hated to do it but my dress was hanging on me now and showing parts I wished to cover up.**

**I quickly ran to the line, snatched the clothing and made my way to the nearest stream. I discarded my clothes and lowered myself into the water and cleaned myself as best I could. My hair was all over the place and I knew if I ever came across someone they would think I was demented, I smoothed it out the best I could while it was wet.**

**I found a piece of line and tied it up into a ponytail. I had to admit I did feel better now that I had cleaned up. I took note of where the house was so I could send them some money to replace the clothing that I had stolen and I headed out again.**

**I crossed mountains and streams galore, finally I was in the state of Washington, I looked around once there and wondered how far Forks could be from where I was. I spotted a couple walking down the road; I took a chance that they wouldn't be afraid of me and asked them for information.**

**Excuse me sir, I said slowly approaching the gentleman.**

**Yeah, can I help you? He asked as he looked at me concerned.**

**Yes, can you tell me how far Forks is from here and how I get there? I asked nervously.**

**You're in Forks ma'am, are you alright? he asked still looking at me as I was hurt or something.**

**Yes, I'm fine, thank you for asking, I told him then continued, do you know of a family called Cullen? I asked hoping they would know them, I was so done with traveling, I had seen so many strange things that I couldn't explain, I needed answer, I needed help.**

**Of course everyone knows the Cullen's they live on the other side of town, just follow this road it will take you to their front door, he said with a smile.**

**Oh, thank you so much sir, thank you, I said again so relieved that my trip was almost at an end. **

**I almost ran off in vampire speed when I realized I couldn't do that in front of these nice people, I would probably frighten them to death, so I slowly began to walk at human speed when I was out of there line of sight I made for the woods and took off.**

**I found myself at a river, I looked around then started to walk away from the water and back into the woods. When I came to another opening I noticed a house that sat a little ways ahead and hoped that it belonged to the Cullen's, considering I hadn't seen another house within miles this had to be it. I heard a noise that brought me to the attention of an animal that was no more than two feet from me. I jumped back at least a foot, and looked upon the biggest wolf I had ever seen. He was growling at me but he didn't approach me, he just stood there and growled. I looked at him in wonder.**

**Well ? Are you going to attack me or stand there and growl at me all evening? I asked him, knowing I was being silly, animals don't talk, but I couldn't figure out why he hadn't attacked me and I almost had a heart attack when I heard a voice, was losing my mind as well?**

**He won't attack, the voice said as I turned to see a pale man walking towards me, I hoped with everything I am that he was a Cullen's.**

**Why not? I asked as I looked back to the wolf.**

**Because he can't come over the treaty line, he said I looked down like an idiot to look for a line as the man chuckled.**

**That's not Bella, Jacob, the man said, as I looked at him, with a confused look. It's not her, I just left her, and she was perfectly fine, it takes three days for the change to take place, he continued, and then I thought he was losing his mind as I looked between him and the wolf.**

**Are you speaking to the wolf? I asked worried for my safety. The man looked at me and chuckled again.**

**Yes, I can read his mind, he is a shape-shifter, he said, as I looked at him more confused as ever.**

**A shape who? I asked, he let out a hearty laugh as the wolf walked away and a man took his place.**

**I looked over at the man who took his place, in awe, this man was an Indian, I had heard about them but they were savages, I worked my way closer to the pale looking man, who watched me closely.**

**He won't harm you, he told me as he put him hand on my shoulder to comfort me.**

**Are you sure? I heard all Indian's were savages, I told him as the Indian, gave me a look of disbelief.**

**Who are you, the Indian asked, looking at me as if I was something he wanted to eat.**

**I looked at the pale one and told him, who I was, afraid of the Indian that stood in front of us.**

**My name is Isabella, I have come a long way in search of a family named Cullen, I need their help, I told them as both men looked at me in shock.**

**What? I asked thinking that maybe I should run away.**

**You said it wasn't Bella, Cullen, you broke the treaty, the Indian screamed.**

**She isn't my Bella, Jacob. I don't know who she is but she isn't my Bella, maybe she's some relation of hers, I swear I left her at her house not ten minutes ago, the pale man told the Indian.**

**You better be telling me the truth bloodsucker because if I find out your lying to me I will burn you without thinking twice, he said as he turned and burst into a wolf and took off into the woods.**

**Well that was interesting, I told him, As I turned to face him, so you are a Cullen sir? I asked him. He smiled.**

**Yes, my name is Edward, and you are Isabella, my girlfriend is named Isabella, Isabella Swan, you look exactly like her, he said, as I looked at him in shock.**

**No that is impossible, I am Isabella Swan or I used to be, I told him.**

**Then you must be related to her, when were you turned? he asked.**

**I was made this way in the year 1867, my husband went off to war and disappeared, a short time later a woman came to see me, she said that my husband was turned and she asked if I would like to be like him. I could not live without my husband so I let her turn me, when I awoke everything had changed, I don't understand any of this. I remember the woman told me of your coven, and how you drink from animals. I was alone I thought I would make my way here and ask your coven for help, I told him as I lowered my head, hating to ask this kind man for help.**

**Of course, we can help, your eyes are red have you been drinking from humans? he asked.**

**No! I could not do that I have only drank from mountain lions so far, but never a human, never human, I promised, but was in shock that he would think that of me.**

**Then why are your eyes red? There usually not red unless you have feed from humans or you have just woken from the burning, he said.**

**I have only been awake for 3 days sir, I am frightened, can you help me? he looked at me in shock.**

**Wait, you just woke up? But you said you were turned in 1867? he confirmed in the way of a question, confused and in shock, I don't understand this at all, the longest anyone has burned is a seven days, he said.**

**The woman said three days I would sleep and then I would wake but she wasn't there when I woke up no one was around I don't know what to do, I told him.**

**Sweetheart do you know the year? he asked me sweetly, I think I like this man he even talks sweetly to me.**

**It is 1867 ummm August, ummm I don't know the date, I told him honestly. He chuckled and shook his head.**

**You poor dear what you must be going through, he said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and started walking me towards the house as he talked. **

**It is 2010 my dear and you have slept a very long time, I don't know what happened but my father is very good at figuring these things out so let's go in here and talk to him shall we, he said as he led me to the house.**

**When Edward told me that the year was 2010, I think I went into shock how was this possible? How could anyone sleep for that long? No wonder Jasper wasn't where I had seen him last and it also explains a lot of what I saw during my travel here, well it doesn't explain it but it makes it easier to believe. I was way into the future, where a lot of things had changed. I was so glad that I had come here for help.**

**He opened the door and escorted me in and sat me on the sofa and called for a man named Carlisle. I was in awe of this house it was beautiful and huge, but I guess if you have a lot of vampires living in here it would have to be a large house, then I wondered just how many did live here.**

**Carlisle, can you join us please, he called and walked over to me and smiled.**

**Yes Edward what is it? he asked as Edward move out from in front of me and the other man looked upon my face in shock.**

**Edward what's going on here, I know that's not Bella she just left who is this woman? he asked.**

**Carlisle sat down across from me as Edward told him the story I just told him, Carlisle was amazed at what he was hearing.**

**You just woke up three days ago? You realize you have been burning for a hundred and forty three years young woman, tell me your name? he asked.**

**You're going to love this, Edward told him with a smirk.**

**My name is Isabella Swan Whitlock, I told them as Carlisle stood to his feet and Edward gasped, and I heard another voice come from behind me.**

**What did she say her name was! a girl asked from behind me, I turned in the direction of her voice, and to my surprise, there he stood, my Jasper he was standing there with his mouth hanging open.**

**Jasper! I screamed and ran across the room and jumped into his arms as I chanted his name over and over, I have missed you so much my love, I cried tearlessly, as he placed me on my feet.**

**I'm sorry darlin' I don't know who you are, I know you carry my name but I'm afraid I have no memory of you, he said.**

**I backed away right into Edward who put his arm around me and sat me on the sofa again. They all looked at me sadly, they needed more information from me but I didn't want to talk at the moment, I stared at the floor and folded my hands in my lap as my mind wondered off to when Jasper and I spent time together while he was on leave.**

**I could hear the pixie looking girl asking Jasper who I was and why did I have his name, he tried to tell her I had to be someone from his human years. She seemed upset and he was trying to comfort her, he was comforting her as I sat dying inside I was his wife not this woman. I could hear others entering the room and wondering what was going on as Edward and Carlisle told them all they knew.**

**Edward stooped down in front of me and touched my cheek to get my attention, as I looked at him with sorrowful eyes.**

**Honey how do you know Jasper, and why do you have his name, he asked sweetly. **

**I shook my head not wanting to tell him, I felt I had done enough damage I just wanted to leave maybe I will cross that treaty line and make that wolf tare me apart. It was clear Jasper didn't remember me, the woman vampire told me before she turned me he didn't remember me, I guess I just wished he would.**

**Please Isabella, he asked as I looked into his eyes. I sighed and looked over at Jasper who took a seat across from me next to Carlisle as the pixie sat in his lap; I closed my eyes not wanting to see this.**

**I need to go, I told him as I got up and started for the door, Edward stopped me by grabbing my arm, he swung me around to face him.**

**Did you not travel a great distance in hopes to find my family so we could help you? he asked. I sighed and paused a few seconds before answering him.**

**Yes but I didn't know Jasper was here, I cannot stay here, I cannot stay here and watch him be with another woman, I whispered, trying to hide the sadness that I portrayed in my eyes.**

**I heard the pixie mumbling something as Carlisle told her to show some respect.**

**Come on, we need to get all this out in the open so we can help you Isabella, Please stay, let us help if we can, he said as he led me back to my seat.**

**Okay let's start again, how do you know Jasper? Carlisle asked. I looked down to the floor before I spoke.**

**He is my husband, I whispered as the pixie went off in a rage.**

**That is enough Alice, you either calm down or leave it's your choice, Carlisle demanded. She crossed her arms and gave Jasper a dirty look and slammed herself into another chair across the room, while glaring between Jasper and myself.**

**And that was while you were human, right? he asked.**

**Yes, we met in the year 1864, I lived with my aunt after my parents and brother were killed, we married in 1865, just before Jasper went off to war, I told him. I looked over at Jasper who gave me a sorrowful smile, as if he was trying to remember and was sorry that he couldn't.**

**Who was the woman who came to you? The one who asked if she could turn you so you could join Jasper? he asked. I looked over at Jasper.**

**I didn't know her name sir, she was one of three sisters, I began, and when I mentioned the sisters Jasper perked up. One of her sisters Maria, had Jasper and the other two lived in a separate camp, I told him. Jasper jumped out of his seat.**

**You changed because you found out I had been changed, he said surprised that I had done that. I nodded my head as Jasper began to pace back and forth as he pulled his hair out of his face with his hands.**

**I don't understand how you slept for so long, I have never heard of such a thing happening before, Carlisle said. I shrugged my shoulders.**

**Wait what did you say, just how long did she burn? Jasper asked looking between Carlisle and me.**

**She just woke three days ago, Carlisle told him, Jasper looked at me and growled deeply.**

**No no no no this can't be, Carlisle while I was with Maria I overheard her talking to her sisters about a girl they had turned they tried turning her with a bite and magic, they came to Maria for help, it seemed the sisters couldn't wake the girl, they said it had already been five months but the girl still slept! Maria was mad as hell, she told them to take care of her to put her somewhere that if she woke we would know about it, but nothing ever came from it, where did you wake up darlin'? Jasper asked in that sweet southern accent that I loved so much and missed beyond belief.**

**In a cave in the wooded area, just beyond where Maria's camp site was, I told him, he collapsed on the chair placing his hand over his mouth not believing what I was telling him or what he was hearing.**

**I'm so sorry darlin', you shouldn't have ever been made to go through that! They used magic on you. They use to do it all the time. Their magic never worked, Maria finally ended their miserable lives finally tiring of their antics, she was afraid they would bring the Volturi down on us, so she finally killed them and burned them, but if I had known where you were I would have saved you this pain my dear, he said.**

**Jasper this is not your fault I wanted to be turned I wanted to be with my husband, at the time I didn't know they were witches, I don't think it would have mattered even if I knew, I told him as he looked over at me with sad loving eyes.**

**So they were witches? Carlisle asked Jasper. He nodded his head still not taking his eyes off of me.**

**There may be consequences, of the transformation, Carlisle told us.**

**Jasper looked away from me to Carlisle. What do you mean consequences? Jasper asked in a worried voice.**

**Well, they used magic in her transformation. Isabella is a newborn, have you thought of that? But do you see anything about her that would prove she is a newborn, other than her red eyes? he asked as Jasper looked back at me and shook his head no.**

**And you say you have been around humans and you don't get thirsty? He asked.**

**No the woman said I would kill humans if I was ever near them but they don't affect me in the least now a mountain lion is another story, I told them as they laughed.**

**Did you have any children with Jasper? Carlisle asked as Jasper and Alice leaned forward to hear, but I think they both had different reason, Jasper because it would have been his children, Alice just because she wanted to know and hoped we didn't.**

**No we wanted to start a family after he got back from the war, we talked about it often, he really wanted a family, and I would have been happy to give him one, I told Carlisle but mostly to Jasper, who was smiling at me now, Alice huffed and left the room. Jasper didn't seem to mind, for he never even looked up when she left.**

**It seems you bare a strong resemblance to Edward's girlfriend, and when I say strong, if you weren't a vampire we wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the two of you, he said. I'm trying to figure out how this is possible, he continued.**

**I don't have a clue sir, unless she is related to my aunt, her children would be my cousins who in return would make Edward girlfriend, my cousin a few generations removed? I said more as a question than a reply, as we all chuckled. My uncle and my father where twins, as my mother and aunt were sisters, maybe there is where the resemblance lies sir, I replied.**

**Yes that is very possible, my only question is, would you be offended to meet my girlfriend, Isabella? Edward asked sincerely. I looked at him in disbelief, I understand he didn't know me, but I am a southern girl, it is an honor to be a part of such a humble house hold.**

**Why sir? Would I be offended in meeting my own family? If she knows of our kind, then it would be an honor to meet this lady friend of yours, I told him, and he smiled with a nod from his head and Jasper smiled as well.**

**Isabella, my name is Esme, Carlisle and I are mated, it's very nice to meet you honey, I know you must be exhausted from you journey, would you like to rest for a while, before we get into any more questions? she asked.**

**Thank you ma'am, that would be very welcome, if nothing else so I can think about everything that has been told to me, I replied as she got up and led me to a room to relax.**

**Yes that will give me time to go over some books I have in my study, maybe I can come up with something that will help us understand why you slept for so long, Carlisle said.**

**Thank you sir, I appreciate all of your help, it really does mean a lot to me, if you will excuse me, I said as I stood up and curtsied and nodded my head at the same time and followed Esme up the stairs.**


	5. Chapter 5

**ONLY TIME WILL TELL**

**I own nothing that has to do with Twilight, that honor go strictly to Stephanie Myers.**

**A/N: Special thanks to my amazing Beta JSH, Donna you rock girlfriend.**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**CONFRONTATION AND FAMILY**

* * *

><p><strong>I followed Esme to my room, it housed a large bed, with its own bath house situated to the side of the room, I was stunned by the enormity.<strong>

**"I had never in my life seen such a thing," I told Esme, as I stood looking at the wonder before me.**

**"Oh...I guess it was before your time, we don't use outhouses any longer we have bathrooms, although we don't have the need to relieve ourselves, we do use the shower and sink quite a bit," she explained. She was right, I hadn't noticed until now that I haven't had the urge to relieve myself since I have been turned. I marveled at all the fixtures in this room as Esme explained it all to me.**

**"So, this shower," I said, pointing to the large contraption in front of me that had a pipe sticking out of the wall. "This is where you cleanse yourself, instead of using a bowl and pitcher?" I asked. Esme smiled and nodded her head in agreement.**

**"Yes, you twist these knobs to turn it on, they also regulate the temperature you need," she said as she turned the knobs and water poured from the pipe sticking out of the wall, which startled me causing me to jump back. **

**"I'm sorry dear," she said as she continued showing me how everything worked. I was in awe of how far things had progressed with time. I sighed at how much I had missed, including Jasper, who doesn't know who I am, and is also with another woman.**

**After Esme left me to my thoughts I sat on the edge of the bed letting my mind wonder. I thought of how sweet this family was, how much they wanted to help me, all except the pixie, I think I remember Carlisle calling her Alice.**

**I wondered if Jasper loved her, I know he doesn't remember me from our past life, or if he would ever remember me. I realize it had been a very long time for Jasper almost a hundred and fifty years, but to me it had only been a few days. Even if he did come to remember, would he still want me like he did all those years ago? I may have to come to the realization that Jasper and I are no longer a married couple, if Jasper did love her, he may very well want to live the rest of his existence with her. I shuttered at the thought. If that turns out to be the case, I needed to decide what it is I would do. Would I even want to live an immortal life? If not would one of the Cullen's be willing to end my miserable existence?**

**I guess I could offer myself up to that wolf I seen earlier, I'm sure that he would help me in my predicament, or at least I would hope he would. I will have to wait and see what Carlisle finds out, or did it really matter if he found out anything? If I haven't got Jasper in my life what would be the point in living forever without him, missing him, staying in pain from the loss of him, I could not live like that no matter what the case may be.**

**I sat reminiscing over what I had given up to be one of the undead, what I had left behind as I slept, burning, all my family everyone I knew is long since dead and buried, I was truly alone in my longing to be with my husband, I had blocked out what I was leaving behind. I wanted to weep for my loss, but it was something I wanted, it is a wives place to stand alongside of her husband, in any circumstance, that was the only thought I had at the time, to be with Jasper to take care of him, to love and honor him as the preacher said in our vows to one another. I wondered if that also had changed, was it still the same today as it was back then? Did they even marry in these days?**

**Then something else dawned on me, Oh god, is he married to her? I said out loud to myself feeling my stomach churned. I jumped from the bed; I began pacing the floor, the more I thought of this the more agitated I became. **

**Would it be legal if they were? After all it has been over a hundred years did human laws outweigh vampire laws did vampires even have laws? I began to think, a million things started flowing through my brain again, and I began to get nervously disconcerted.**

**There came a knock at the door but I ignored it, as I was lost in my own reservoir of the thoughts I had stored in the back of my mind that were now flowing through my brain. I couldn't stop them, even if I tried they were on a rampage of their own, they flooded my every thought, my breathing picked up as the shaking began. It was becoming out of control and as hard as I tried to stop it I couldn't.**

**I could hear myself begin to whine, the sweat began to pour from my body as the door flew open, I looked up to see Edward standing there, the room began to heat up as the bed burst into flames, I screamed and fell against the wall. Edward grabbed me and pulled me out of the room as Carlisle ran in with a devise that sprayed a white foamy substance onto the bed extinguishing the flames.**

**Edward held me to his chest as the family watched; Carlisle opened the windows in the room and came out looking at me sorrowfully.**

**I kept repeating I'm sorry over and over again; not even understanding what was happening to me but knowing it was caused by me.**

**Was this another vampire thing I had that I knew nothing about? How was it possible for me to start a fire on the bed with my own body? I was becoming nervous again as my breathing once again picked up; Edward shook me bringing me out of my revelry.**

**Isabella! Look at me, he yelled. I looked up at him, my eyes full of fear not knowing what was happening to me.**

**You need to calm down, take deep breathes, just calm down love, he kept telling me in a calm voice.**

**I did as he asked, I closed my eyes I took a couple of deep breathes as my body cooled and calmed, I looked over to see Jasper standing in the hall, he gave me a smile and I heard Carlisle say something to Edward.**

**Bring her in here Edward, Carlisle said, I turned to follow his voice walking into the room where Carlisle sat behind his desk.**

**Please, sit, he said, I sat down in the chair he motioned to, I sat there folding my hands in my lap, once again stared down at them feeling sad that I had caused such havoc in his family.**

**I'm sorry Carlisle, I should go before I cause any more trouble for your family, I told him still looking down at my hands.**

**Isabella Isabella, please look at me, Carlisle asked as I brought my eyes up slowly to look into his eyes as he spoke. Isabella has this ever happened to you before? he asked voice laced with understanding. **

**I shook my head, No as I told you before I am new to this sort of thing, I know nothing of vampires and what they are capable of, I told him. Carlisle shook his head vigorously.**

**Isabella sweetheart this is not a vampire thing, this is something else, we are not capable of starting fires, we fear fire, that is the one thing that can kill us, he said, my eyes grew as round as saucers, the thought of me making fire that could have killed this family put the fear of god in me. I stood up and made haste for the door.**

**Isabella where are you going? Carlisle asked. I turned and looked at him.**

**I I can't stay here and cause you any more trouble dear god! What if I had killed all of you ? No ! I can't stay here, I said shaking my head as I turned running out of his office and down the stairs. Edward caught up to me, he grabbed me then he spun me around.**

**Let me go Edward I must leave, I can't hurt any of you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that were to happen, I told him sadly wanting to leave this family in peace, if I could cry I would be bawling. I couldn't take anymore, I had to find that wolf, have him rip me to shreds.**

**Isabella stop, please look at me, just stop for a minute love, he said. I stopped and looked at him. This isn't your fault, it's obvious that the sisters did something to you other than just turn you, who else will help you if not us? he asked, I shook my head, not wanting to hear what he had to say.**

**I can't Edward, I will not put your family in danger, Jasper doesn't know me, he may never remember me, I can't live without him, or myself if something was to happen to him or your family because of me, let me go, let me find that wolf, end it all now before something else happens please, I begged as Edward held me tightly in his arms.**

**xXx**

**~ Jasper ~**

**I sat in my room racking my brain trying to remember the woman who sat in the room down the hall, she claimed to be my wife from my human years, is it possible? Was I married back then? Did I leave a wife when Maria and her sister's found me on that road to town, turning me so many years ago? I knew the sister were witches in their human lives, when they became vampires they became stronger with their powers, well Maria did, her sister were idiots, which they proved over and over again.**

**Maria really did end their existence for them when they tried to use their powers on a group of humans as they turned them. Transforming them into hybrids making them half human, half vampire, they ran amuck in the town killing a lot of innocence's, and that put the town on alert, causing the men in the town to go hunting for whatever they thought was out there, bringing them too close to our camp.**

**Maria was so mad she saw red, she made up her mind that it was the last straw and killed them both, the havoc they cause was unbelievable at times but Maria always took care of the mess they made, but that time even I could see the fear in her eyes, she was sure that the Volturi would come for us all, she posted look outs to see if they were on their way, but it never came to pass.**

**I remember the day the sister talked to Maria about the woman they had practiced on, I also remember hoping it wasn't anyone from my past, now over a hundred years later I find out that not only was she from my past but she was my wife from a time I had forgotten. I sighed to myself; this was more than I could handle right now.**

**Alice was driving me insane before all this went down. Peter and Charlotte was disgusted with me that I allowed Alice to do what she has done to me over the years. Now Alice was trying to talk me into marrying her, how stupid was that, we have been together for more years than I care to count. I was the god of war and I let her pushed me into the background of this existence telling me I couldn't be trusted around humans that I may slip and kill them, but mostly she was talking about Edward's, Bella.**

**I have tried and tried to explain to Alice with me being gifted with empathy, whatever they feel, I feel, and with all the vampires in this house with their own bloodlust causes me more pain, but I can't seem to get that through to her thick head, now she wants to get married, I don't think so, she has pushed me to my limit.**

**I don't wish to marry her, I really have been thinking of leaving the family, to move on with Peter and Charlotte. The way she went on about them really did seal my fate with Alice. Now with Isabella here, I think that maybe after we figure out what is going on with her, I just may take her with me, we both can go to Peter and Char's. I knew there was something I was waiting on, maybe this was it, maybe it was Isabella I had been waiting for all this time.**

**I was lost in my thoughts when I heard and felt something going on in the hallway, I stepped out to be confronted with Edward holding Isabella in his arms, trying to get her to calm down, Carlisle was coming out of her bedroom carrying a fire extinguisher. A small growl emanated from my chest before I could stop it, seeing Isabella in Edward's arms bothered me, something deep inside me reacted to the sight before me, I swallowed hard trying to compose myself, realizing it was nothing more than Edward helping her.**

**It seems Bella had become upset and caught the bed on fire by just thinking about it, I sighed, the witches really did a job on her, then Alice joined us, coming up the stairs shaking her head.**

**She's going to kill us all, she said, walking into our room. I looked over seeing that Isabella was looking at me; I gave her a smile before following behind Alice.**

**She went straight to her closet mumbling something about your human life wife needs to be put down like a dog; it pissed me off, I swung my head around and gave her a look of death.**

**I'll tell you what, 'ALICE', as soon as we figure out what is going on with Isabella, she and I will just leave here, that way you won't have to worry about what she will do to this family, I yelled, getting tired of her selfish ways.**

**What are you saying Jasper, are you starting to remember her? she said worriedly.**

**No I said sadly, I don't remember her, but I will be damned if I stick around in this place with you, and your holier than thou attitude, I am so sick of the way you treat everyone. Carlisle gives you the run of the house only because you make him money. It's true you warn him if a nomad travels through that could cause us trouble but you have let all this go to your head. I am so tired of your attitude Alice I just can't take it any longer, I continued in a disgusted voice.**

**You don't mean that, Jasper, we're getting married remember? she said trying to dazzle me with her charms that I had long since over-come. I don't let my life with this family go to my head, Carlisle just loves me more than the rest of you, is that my fault? she cooed, like it was something that she couldn't help. **

**I knew everything she did was to her benefit, she saw to it that everyone thought she was doing it for the family, when in reality, it was all for Alice. She had to be center of attention at all times, I seen it in her eyes when Carlisle or Esme expressed affection to one of the others, she would give them such a glare of jealousy, it was kind of scary sometimes. I shook my head and left the room with Alice calling after me as I slammed the door on my way out.**

**If she thinks I'm marring her she is daft in the head! I walked down stairs to see Edward talking to Isabella once again.**

**I can't Edward, I will not put your family in danger, Jasper doesn't know me, he may never remember me, I can't live without him, or myself if something was to happen to him or your family because of me, let me go, let me find that wolf and end it all now before something else happens please, she begged as Edward held her tight in his arms.**

**No Isabella, you will not leave, I told her, I walked over to her taking her from Edward, wrapping her into my own arms. I led her to the sofa sat her down, then joined her. **

**We talked for a few minutes about how she felt, what it was like after I had left, I felt sorry for her. I did understand where she was coming from, back in those day's husbands and wives did feel the way she described. I could also tell it had only a few days for her, from that time until now. I wondered how she was dealing with all of this; she had to be going out of her mind.**

**It made my heart swell with pride when she told me of her love for me, of how she would die if she couldn't be with me. I understood that as well, but I would never let that happen. I understood how she felt that she was causing more trouble than it was worth, because I felt the same way with my bloodlust that I carried around with me day to day from the others in the house hold, which they never could acknowledge. But when she started talking about letting Jake rip her apart, something tore in my dead heart, the thought of her being hurt in any way shape or form caused me pain, That was something I would never allow.**

**She got up and started towards the door I jumped up and grabbed her arm and spun her around to look at her.**

**No, Isabella! I can't let you do that, I reprimanded.**

**Why do you care? You don't even remember me, I am nothing to you just let me go Jasper please, she begged. I shook my head no, I may not remember us together back then but there was no way in hell I was going to allow her to go out and deliberately get herself killed even if I knew Jake wouldn't do it, I wouldn't let that dog anywhere near her.**

**Jacob, won't do it anyway, Edward said coming up from behind us, she turned to see him standing there.**

**What, why? she asked curiously.**

**Because you look like my Bella, and he is in love with her, he wouldn't be able to even if he wanted to, he said, she looked at him with a confused look on her face.**

**It's a long story, Isabella, I told her, as she looking back and forth between us.**

**Come on darlin' let's go talk to, Carlisle about what's happening to you, I asking soothing her, I turned putting my arm over her shoulder leading her back upstairs to Carlisle's office.**

**I sat her back down in the chair, and stood behind her with my hands on her shoulders messaging them softly. If nothing else I could tell everything that she was doing was caused by her emotions, if I keep her satiated then any powers she may have that she got from the sisters will not show itself.**

**Isabella, I'm sorry for all you have been made to go through, honestly I am, but please be assured that you are more than welcome to stay here with us, my family and I are more than willing to help you with all that is going on with you, it wasn't fair that you were turned without supervision, someone should have been there for you, the sisters had no right in what they did to you and from what Jasper has told us, they have paid for their lack of wisdom, he said, glancing up at me as he spoke. **

**But that still leaves us with the unknown, if you would allow us to help you, we will figure this out. Isabella, please know that we do not hold you at all responsible for what you do, you don't know anything about being a vampire or what you are capable of, we also know that the witches purposely gave you some of their powers, which we have no clue what to expect, how can we blame you for something you know nothing about, so please rest at ease, I think if you stay calm that those powers will not show themselves, when we start to explore those powers we will know how to proceed, so what do you say, will you stay with us for a while so we can possibly find a way to help you? he asked sincerely.**

**Isabella looked up at me questionably, I smiled at her nodding my head letting her know it will be okay; she took in a deep unneeded breath then let it out looking back to Carlisle. She nodded her head letting him know that she agreed.**

**I had decided, although I don't remember, Isabella from my human life that I was going to start spending more time with her. I was hoping I would start to remember our time together, I didn't know how that sort of thing worked when it came to being a vampire, if it was possible or not, but I do feel something there, a closeness to her, a pull of sorts, whether that meant anything or not I wasn't sure but I was willing to find out. I was growing tired of Alice's domination over me. I indeed was going to leave and join up with Peter and Char, but I would have to stick it out for a few more weeks until I know what was going on with Isabella.**

**Sure, I could just take her with me now. I was sure with Peter's help we could help with what was going on with her, but Carlisle was more experienced with this type of thing. I was sure he would figure it out a lot faster than Peter and I could, so I decided to stay awhile, the only problem would be how I will stay away from Alice in the meantime.**

**I knew that Alice will give Isabella a hard time while she was here but I also knew that Carlisle wouldn't let her get away with it as long as he sees it for himself, that much I know from the way he put her in her place earlier today as she acted like a spoiled brat in front of him.**

**Good, please Bella make yourself at home, if your need to talk about anything, my door is always open, he told her. I saw a little smile cross her lips as she stood to faced me. I smiled back at her. I put my hand out for her to take it, she grabbed it easily as I walked with her out of the room.**

**As we were leaving Carlisle's office Esme was coming out of the bedroom Bella had occupied, Esme stopped then smiled at Bella.**

**Bella, your room is ready for you again, if you would like to relax, she told her.**

**Thank you Esme I'm so sorry to cause you so much trouble, Isabella replied meaningfully, still feeling bad about what had happened. Esme pulled Isabella into her arms giving her a motherly hug.**

**Don't you worry yourself, honey, all this isn't your fault, if you need anything let me know I'm there for you sweetheart, she said in a motherly voice. She turned, walked down the stairs leaving Bella and I standing in the hallway, alone.**

**Do you want to go to your room? Or would you much rather go down stairs, maybe watch movie? I asked her. She looked at me with a furrowed brow completely confused, I realized she didn't know what a movie was; I chuckled. We'll discuss it later, I told her.**

**Will you stay with me, for a while? she asked pointing to her room, I chuckled, nodding my head letting her know that I would.**

**We ventured into her room, I closed the door behind us. I led her over to her bed, sitting her down on the edge. She climbed up leaning against the head board, putting her hands in her lap staring at them. I slid up next to her, I put my arm around her as she leaned into my shoulder, I pulled her to me holding her close, using my other hand to stroke her hair. I didn't understand where all of this was coming from, the feelings I had for this woman was undeniable, I just couldn't help but comfort her in her time of need. I wasn't thinking of Alice, all I knew was that Isabella needed me and that was all I cared about.**

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Let me know please...huggs<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

ONLY TIME WILL TELL

**I own nothing that has to do with Twilight, that honor go strictly to Stephanie Myers.**

**A/N: Special thanks to my amazing Beta JSH, Donna you rock girlfriend.**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**ALICE'S WRATH**

* * *

><p>I don't know how long we sat there like that, all I knew was it felt right, holding Isabella in my arms, it felt like I had finally come home, it was natural, we were a perfect fit. We were silent for the most part only talking about the situation where she felt she was taking advantage of the family. I assured her that everything was fine, to relax and let Carlisle help her, the sooner we found out what was going on with Isabella the sooner we could get out of here.<p>

I didn't tell Bella my plan as of yet but I knew I would sooner or later. I was sure she would come with me, because of what she had said earlier about her place being with her husband and it was true, that is exactly how the women of my time felt. They wanted to be with their husbands no matter what unless they were off to war, or on a hunting expedition, even then if the man didn't put his foot down they would still be by their side.

It's funny how I remember a certain way of life but not remembering the people in it, but I guess with me still living in that time as a vampire, it was something I would remember slightly. I didn't remember my family, at least not everyone in it which is a good thing especially in the beginning; if I had, I probably would have killed them all, including Isabella.

I was sure the only reason I remembered my brother Mark was because he was killed in the war that I eventually joined myself, it was there my fate was sealed, the reality of Mark being killed in the war and me being turned was much the same, we both died during that said war. There was many times I wished I had died a hero's death instead of living the life I was forced into that I still hated somewhat to this day, at least until this beautiful woman walked into my life evidently once again.

I knew one thing for certain, I was going to try my best to remember my human life with her, but if I can't it won't be a problem, I can feel the pull between us, she is my mate, I can feel it, human or not! I knew we would be together no matter what.

"Jasper," I heard her soft voice whisper bringing me out of my thoughts of her and times long since past.

"Yes darlin'," I replied.

"Why are you here?" she asked sweetly. I looked down at her and smiled.

"Well you see darlin' after I left Maria…" I relied before she cut me off.

"No, that's not what I meant. Why are you here now with me, in my room?" she asked confused. I didn't know what to say other than explain it all to her, should I tell her we are leaving once we find out enough so as to live without harm coming to us? I questioned, then decided not to say anything about leaving just yet.

"Bella darlin', I realize that you know that I don't remember any of my human life, especially you, but as I told you before, I have been having flashes of my human life, I just figured if I spent more time with you that some of it may come to me, I'm not just doing this for my own sake, for I have also come to the conclusion that I have been feeling a pull towards you. In the vampire world when we feel this it is usually a sign that we have found our mate, and with you telling me that we were soul mates in our human life it is very possible that it is true in this life as well," I told her.

"But I thought you and Alice were mated," she said as she bit her bottom lip with a curious look on her face. I smiled at her knowing she was fishing, trying to find out what was going on between Alice and myself. I chuckled at her shrewdness. I scooted down in the bed until my head hit the pillow I brought Isabella with me so our face would be at the same level I stare into those beautiful eyes of hers.

"Darlin', I know you think you have this all figured out, as I'm sure you think that Alice and I are mates, but that couldn't be farthest from the truth, it's true that we have been together for a very long time. I met her in a coffee shop after I left Maria.

She told me of this family who only fed from animals it was appealing to me, especially after all the lives I had taken over the years prior to being here. I wanted something quiet and laid back; I would be lying if I told you I wasn't happy through the years." I paused for a moment, and continued.

"The Cullen's are a great family they indeed took Alice and me in even after they had learnt about everything I had done. There is still more I need to explain to you, and will in time. As far as Alice and I being mates…no, we are not. She is trying to get me to marry her. I do not wish to comply with her wishes, and that is also all I will say on that subject for the time being, but I will explain more about these subject at a later time, for now I want you to know, that I want to get to know you better, or remember whatever comes first, if you are in agreement with that," I told her.

She looked at me and gave me the sweetest smile, I couldn't help but to lean over and place a soft sweet kiss on her luscious lips. I lingered there for longer than I wanted to but her lips felt so good against mine, it felt like I had found something I've been missing all this time. I wanted to pull her inside of me and keep her there forever for safe keeping, never to be parted from her again.

I rolled her over on her back and lingered in our kiss almost lying on top of her, I couldn't get enough, the passion escalating, until we were interrupted by someone knocking on the door. I moaned not wanting to be disturbed when the door opened, Edward stuck his head in and chuckled when he seen us wrapped around one another. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Excuse me guys but Bella is here, I was telling her about Isabella and how she could be her ancestor, she would like to meet her if you wouldn't mind?" he asked, Isabella pulled away from me and sat up, listening to what Edward had to say.

"Of course Edward I would love to meet her," she said jumping up. I joined her, feeling a little disappointed that I couldn't spend more time with her. Edward smiled opening the door wider to let us through as we applied a little adjustment to our appearance and made our way to the living room.

As we approached the room, Bella gasped as did Isabella, the resemblance was remarkable, how could two completely different people besides being identical twins look the same, they were the spitting image of one another. I'm sure Edward was correct when he said that if Isabella had not been a vampire you wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

As my Isabella stopped and looked at Edwards Bella, I grabbed her hand leading her to one of the living room chairs; I sat down and pulled her onto my lap. When Alice had seen this she started to yell.

"Jasper! What the hell are you doing?" she screamed while crossing her arms across her chest, tapping her foot on the floor, staring at me with a look that can only to be described as deadly. I smiled at her with an evil grin telling her to back off, and Carlisle told her the same thing, she gave Isabella a look that scared even me and stormed off out the door with Carlisle on her heels.

"Bella Swan, I would like to introduce to you, Isabella Swan Whitlock," Edward said with a chuckle, as I looked over at Bella she sat with her mouth hanging open. "I think we should come up with a different name for one of you so we will know which one we are talking to," Edward surmised.

"I don't think will have a problem Edward, as long as you and Carlisle don't call Bella, Isabella, I think we can surmise which one we are speaking about," I told was true that Edward and Carlisle were the only two who called Bella, Isabella, they would have to remember to call her Bella instead from now on or as long as we were here.

It also brought back a memory to me, I used to call her Isabella in my human days, the only time I called her Bella was in the heat of passion, I looked down at Isabella with a smile knowing I had remembered something from my human days, only to find Isabella smiling back at me. The moment was lost when Bella asked Isabella a question drawing her attention away from me."Are you like my Aunt or something?" Bella asked confused still staring at my Isabella, amazed at the resemblance.

"I… don't… know… Jasper and I had no children, so your ancestors had to come from my Aunt's side of the family, which I think would make you a cousin somewhere down the line," she told her in a southern drawl.

"You and Jasper had no children?" she asked more confused than ever.I saw the reality hit Bella when I felt her emotions changed as did her features, when she remembered something when we introduced them, that Isabella's last name was the same as mine. I looked at Edward who was still smiling like the cat that swallowed the canary. I felt his emotions change as well as it dawned on him that Bella's feelings changed from confusion to anger.

"I'm sorry, I haven't told her anything, only that you had showed up looking like her and truly had to be one of her ancestors, I then came to find you," he replied. She looked back at Bella then to me, with a worried look as Isabella continued.

"Yes…Jasper and I were married before he disappeared, this is the first time I have seen him in over one hundred years," she told her.

"But…what about Alice? Surely you aren't considered married to Isabella after all these years; you have been with Alice forever. You're mated aren't you?" she asked a little irate. I had realized Bella and Alice were close and thought of each other as sisters, of course Bella would worry about her friend, but I had hoped rather than believed she would see past that, seeing that my Isabella was part of her family, but obviously not, she was giving me the saddest look I had ever seen on her face but I could feel the slow burning anger that lied just under the surface.

Edward had seen it too as he put his arm around Bella bring her to him as he held her to his chest, there was a moment when I thought that she might even cry.

Isabella looked at me and slowly inched off my lap as she sat beside me. I felt the hurt emanating from Isabella with Bella's words, as well as I could feel Bella was clearly worried about Alice. Isabella held her hands in her lap as she did before continually staring down at them. I put my arm around Isabella bringing her close to me as Edward had done for Bella. I placed a kiss on the side of her head then looked over at Bella.

"Bella…I understand you love Alice, yes we have been together for a very long time… but Alice is not my mate nor has she ever been. You must understand that there are a lot of circumstances that you do not understand. I will be glad to go over them with you as soon as a few things come together. As for now, we are trying to figure out how Isabella slept for so long, we're trying to figure out what kind of powers she has as well, and how she can control them," I explained in my own southern drawl.

"What do you mean slept for so long? Just how long did she sleep, what kind of powers does she have?" Bella , Bella was beginning to get on my nerves, yes, Isabella was an ancestor to Bella, but that didn't give her the right to ask all the questions she was asking, she was causing my mate pain and that was something I could not have.

Yes, Alice was her best friend but it was clearly between Alice and myself, Edward seen the look I was giving her, after read my mind and seeing the sadness on Isabella's face he intervened, trying to explain the best he could about what was going on. Bella glanced back and forth between me, Isabella and Edward.

When Edward finished explaining it all, Bella sighed laying her head on Edward chest, she started to talk again, when Edward stopped her.

"No more questions Bella, this has caused a strain between Alice, Jasper and Isabella, I think we should be here to comfort them until things can be worked out," he said then kissed Bella on her forehead, she nodded in agreement.  
>"I'm sure Isabella wouldn't mind if you ask about your ancestors though," he continued, he looked over at Isabella who looked up sadly as she forced a smile then nodded her head in her own agreement.<p>

"I don't know what to ask," Bella said, you could see the wheels turning in her head. So Isabella spoke up helping with some information of her own, starting with her father.

"My father and my Uncle were twins; they married sisters. My cousin's and I shared the same blood line between the two families. Which is probably why we look so much alike," Isabella told Bella."My mother and father were killed during the war, a close friend sent me to live with my Aunt who lost my uncle shortly before that.

That is where I met Jasper, his family lived a few miles from my Aunt, his brother and my oldest cousins were friends. I lost my cousin, who I thought of as a brother in the war as Jasper lost his brother, shortly thereafter he joined the fight as well," she told listened to my Isabella tell her the story of her family and mine, she was spot on when it came to my brother, which made me proud that she knew everything about my family.

She went on explaining how we met, how my father divided his property after my brother's death, how he made it legal by going to town, having the papers drawn up, she told her how I took her to my property as I mapped out how I wanted the house to be built, how I asked her to become my bride. I sat there listening to my own story like it was someone else's life she was talking about, wishing I could remember.

She spoke of my two sisters, she also spoke of my younger brother, she talked of my father and mother, of how they had tried to talk her into moving home with them after my disappearance, of how she refused, wanting to stay in the house that my father had built for us while I was away fighting in the war, she spoke of how proud my father was of me for coming up in the ranks so fast.

She explained how my father built the house we shared, and he fixed up exactly how I wanted it. She told us that my father wanted to build it for us, for his son that he had missed and worried so much for, knowing he had lost one son, praying I would come home, so as not to join my brother in death.

She told her how my father mourned when word came of my disappearance, of how she prayed every night that I would come home to my family. All she was telling Bella I was hearing for the first time, if I could cry there would have been a river at our feet.

Then she switched and started telling Bella about her family, their names, the ages of each of them when she gave into Maria's sisters requests, before she was turned, but when Bella heard one of Isabella's cousin's name she straightened up.  
>"Wait did you say one of your cousin name's were Charles?" she asked shocked at what Isabella had told her.<p>

"Yes, he was the youngest, he was only four years old when I was turned, I never saw him again after that. I was afraid to go near them, afraid of what I might do to them so I stayed away. I didn't know at the time that they were already dead and gone when I awoke," she told her.

"No… I mean that was considerate of you for not wanting to go near your family after you were turned, but my dad's name is Charles, everyone calls him Charlie, but his given name is Charles, Charles Swan," Bella told Isabella. I realized it at the time I heard Isabella say that her cousin's name was Charles, but I was waiting for Bella to say something which she did. She was surprised to hear that her dad was named after one of his ancestors.

I think Bella finally realized that she and Isabella were family; the smile that came across her face was priceless although this woman who sat close to me looked exactly like Bella she was finally realizing they were related. I also hoped that she would at least give Isabella a chance, even though she loved Alice that this woman, Isabella was part of her heritage, that family always comes first or at least deserves a chance, after all Isabella was my wife back before I was turned. Which in reality makes Bella and I related as well, by marriage yes, but still related.

Bella and Isabella went outside to talk leaving me inside with the family.

"Do you think Bella will be alright with Isabella alone?" Edward asked. I looked at him and smiled.

"Yes Edward, I think she will be fine, they aren't going anywhere their only sitting out back talking," I told him, as I got up and walked over to the glass door watching them as Edward joined me.

"So what's up with you and Alice?" Edward asked. I looked over at him giving him a smiled, I shook my head, I knew he knew exactly what was going on with Alice and myself, he knew everything Alice thought, or what any of us thought as far as that goes. The only time he could not read Alice's mind was if she would block him which took too much of Alice's will power to do such a thing for a long period of time, but there were times that she did do it especially if there was something Alice didn't want him to see.

"Edward…you know what Alice wants of me, I refuse to marry her, I don't love her like that you know this, you also know that I think of Alice as a friend with benefits, so don't stand there acting like you don't know what Alice has up her sleeves," I told him seriously. Edward chuckled as he nodded his head knowing exactly what I was talking about.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, I love Alice but she can be a little demanding especially with you," he said.

"Good then you won't mind helping me explain it to the rest of the family," I told him as I walked away heading up stairs to move some of my clothes from Alice's closet to Isabella's, I had planned to stay with Isabella for the duration of our stay here. I was determined to explain it all to Isabella before the day was out.

After everything that had happened off and on throughout the night, I had slowly went from not telling Isabella what my plans were to telling her everything, and that was mainly due to Bella and Alice's antic's in the last few hours.

I was growing more and more in need of leaving this place before I lost my temper and went off on Alice or anyone else that had a bad thing to say about the way things were turning out.

As I walked into the bedroom Alice was laying on the bed she proceeded to give me that same glare she had down stairs. I ignored her, going straight to the closet pulling some of my clothes out laying them on the bed; I went to get more from the chest of drawers.

What are you doing?" she asked hesitantly.

"Getting some of my clothes," I told her pointedly.

"But why? Where are you going?" she asked curiously.

"I'm not going anywhere, just down the hall," I told her indiscreetly, I wasn't trying to hide anything from her, like I could if I wanted to anyway, after all we are in the same house, but I really didn't want to get into this with her, Isabella was my wife, I was done with Alice's antics. I was ready to tell Alice this even before Isabella showed up, but I really didn't want to get into it right now.

"What do you mean down the hall? You can't mean you're going to share a room with that…that… woman?" she seethe. I looked up at her and tried to keep my tongue, but she continued.

"I am your mate not that…that…woman. She is nothing just some piece of country dirt you picked up in your useless human days. You are so beyond her now. Besides you have me, I can do things for you, make you rich, make you happy, all that thing can do for you is…well, nothing, she's still part of a time long since passed, she knows nothing of this world and how it works now days, all she will do is bring you down. I have put too much effort in you to let you give all that up Jasper, so stop what you're doing right now and put those clothes away!" she raged.

I dropped the clothes I had in my hand and reached for Alice I grabbed her off the bed bring her up so her face was even with mine. I wanted her to look me in the eyes as I told her what I had to say. I wanted her to understand every last word so there would be no mistakes.

"Alice," I said low in a meaningful voice getting her attention letting her know I meant business.

"You are not my mate, you have never been my mate, you know this! I only came here with you because I was tired of all the killing. I needed a quiet life and I have had that. Coming to this family is the best thing I have ever done in my vampire life.  
>I have put up with you trying to make me into something I am not. You have degraded me time and time again. You have consistently forced me into the background making you the center of the universe." I stopped for a moment to regain some composure. "I have tried to tell you things that you wish not to hear, in doing so, you completely kept me away from things and events thinking I was going to drain the nearest human. Now you are trying to force me into a marriage I do not want! I am not going to marry you Alice. I love you, no one could stay together as long as we have and not find love, but I am not in love with you. This has nothing to do with Isabella, I was going to leave you and the family before she even arrived, thank god I didn't or I would have never found her. But I will tell you right now Alice, Isabella is my mate, I can feel the pull towards her, I may not remember her but I can still feel the pull. Now do you understand what I have just told you?" I asked her as I lowered her to the ground waiting for her answer.<p>

"But Jasper…I…I…love you, we have been together forever, you wouldn't leave me, not with all the years we've been together," she sobbed then turned from a sorrowful cry to a raging lunatic.

"This is her fault…! We were getting married until she showed up! If she would have waited just a few more days we would have been married, she wouldn't have had a chance with you! We would have been away on our honeymoon. I knew I should have planned it for last week!" she fumed. I furrowed my brow in thought.

"You knew…didn't you?" I asked knowing what I was saying was true.

"What…? No…! No…! I didn't know she was coming, I swear, I didn't know," she pleaded.

"Yes you did, you had seen her, you knew she was coming, you knew who she was didn't you?" I asked starting to get furious with myself. Alice was like that if she had a vision, something she didn't like she would try to change the situation to suit her. If I would have married Alice last week we would have been away on our honeymoon, we would have been gone for as long as Isabella was here.

Alice would have seen this, she was good at that sort of thing, she manipulated situation's changed them as she saw fit. I went to grab her, to make her tell me the truth but she moved across the room pleading with me that she had never seen anything in a vision; I shook my head in disgust.

"You stay away from me, Alice, do you understand me?" I said completely disgusted with her.I swear if Isabella didn't need Carlisle right now I would go outside right now grabbing Isabella and leave this very second. I swallowed hard trying to compose myself as I turned picking up my clothes. I started to walk out of the room when Alice screamed at me.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH JASPER? YES I HAD SEEN HER COMING, YOU ARE MINE AND SHE HAS NO RIGHTS TO YOU, SO YOU JUST TRY AND WALKIING AWAY FROM ME MR. WHITLOCK AND I'LL SHOW YOU JUST HOW MUCH YOU ARE TIED TO ME!" she screamed.

I turned to her mad as hell, I dropped my clothes where I stood I started for her when the door flew open. Edward ran in grabbing me, escorting me out of the room. I was shaking I was so mad, she was threatening me or Isabella I didn't know which but that wasn't going to happen she forgot who she was messing with. I was known as the god of war for Christ sake, and this tiny little pixie was threatening me! I don't think so!

Edward talked to me for a few minutes, he assured me that he had heard everything, he said he wouldn't allow her to turn the family against me or Isabella, but he did warn me to stay close to Isabella, he told me that Alice wanted her dead, he had read it in her mind, she would stop at nothing to make sure that came to pass.

He told me to go to Isabella's room that he would get my clothes and escort Isabella there himself, I did as he asked, but I really needed to talk to Carlisle. I needed to do something fast. I needed to get her out of here before that stupid little pixie tried to hurt my mate, which in turn would cost the family a lot of hurt after I took the pixie out of the equation for good, I didn't want to do that to the family so it was imperative that I talk to Carlisle.

I knocked on the door of Carlisle's office, there was no answered. I opened the door peeking in, it was dark. Where was Carlisle? I thought to myself. I turned to go down stairs to asked Esme where he was when she appeared behind me.

"Oh, Esme, have you seen Carlisle?" I asked knowing she would know where he was.

"Yes, he had an emergency at the hospital, he'll be back soon, can I help you with something?" she asked sweetly in her motherly voice.

"Oh no…thanks Esme, it's something about the time period on Isabella, but I guess it will have to wait," I told her she nodded her head.

"As soon as he gets back I will inform him you wish to speak with him," she said sweetly.

"Thanks Esme, I appreciate that," I told her as I turned to Isabella's room.

I wasn't there long before Isabella entered the room, she walked over to me. "Are you alright Jasper?" she asked worried.  
>"I'm fine darlin'," I told her as I pulled her into my arms sitting her on my lap.<p>

"Well Edward said you were upset, did I do something to upset you?" she asked softly.

"No darlin', you could never do anything to upset me, I just…" I said with a sigh not wanting to upset her as well. I looked into her eyes as they looked pleadingly into mine. "It's just …I got into it with Alice, she has threatened us, she doesn't take losing well," I told her.

I explained what happened with her, although she was upset that she had threatened us, she was happy that I was to spend the rest of our stay here in her room. I also explained to her about Peter and Charlotte, after I had my little talk with Carlisle that we would more than likely be on our way to our new house.

She was worried at first, but I explained that if Carlisle hasn't figured out what her powers entailed, that Peter would know what to do as well. I explained that it might take awhile for him to figure out but he was good at that sort of thing and did it a lot when we were with Maria. She was worried yes, but excited in meeting my good friends who had been helping me from time to time getting things ready for my departure from the Cullen's home.

I also explained that she is not to be away from me under any circumstances, she agreed. I knew I could count on her to do so. As I said before, although it has been over a hundred years for me it has only been a few days for her, the women from my days understood danger, whether it was right or wrong they did what they were told always and trusted their men to take care of their safety.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Let me know...huggs<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

ONLY TIME WILL TELL

**I** own nothing that has to do with Twilight, that honor go strictly to Stephanie Myers.

A/N: Special thanks to my amazing Beta JSH, Donna you rock Girlfriend.

CHAPTER 7

ON THE ROAD AGAIN.

* * *

><p>We sat on the bed again talking, well Isabella did most of the talking. Telling me stories of our time together as I tried to remember, and I did somewhat, I was having vague memories of my mother and father, I even had spurts of memories of my baby brother. It was giving me hope that I really could remember my human life after all this time, it might take awhile, but I was sure it would come to me soon or later.<p>

We even talked about taking a trip to the old homestead in hopes that it might jog my memories. Even that brought a smile to my lips, to remember all I was forced to give up after I was turned would be wonderful in one sense but bad in others, to remember a family that loved me who mourned my disappearance all those years ago would be devastating, especially when my older brother was lost to them in the same war, of course they would have blamed the war, or themselves, they knew nothing of vampires or other supernatural creatures.

I needed to know, I needed the closure. I owed it to my wife to remember, so we could be together like before. Oh sure we could start a new life together with me getting to know her all over again, it might even be fun, but she remembers our life together. I want to remember the love we shared; I knew it was there, I could feel it. I needed this as much as she wanted me to remember her, to love her the way I did back all those years ago. She gave up everything to be with me, that type of love doesn't happen at a drop of a hat, that's one reason I know for sure we were soul mates in our human life.

She ran her hand up my arms and whimpered, blocking my train of thought, drawing my attention back to her. I looked down as she ran her fingers over my arms and traced the bite marked left there so long ago, she looked up into my eyes, I could see that if she could cry, there would have been rivers of tears.

"It's alright darlin', that happened a long time ago, when I fought in the vampire wars with Maria," I told her.  
>"They bit you?" she asked sorrowfully.<p>

"Yes, the new-born's had to be trained; I was destined to do it." She looked back to the bite marks, she traced the marks with her fingers, then she did something I didn't expect her to do, she bent down kissing them softly. I pulled her up to look at me, as I looked into her sad eyes I gave her a soft smile.

"It was a long time ago, Isabella," I told her leaning down, kissing her on the forehead.

"It wasn't that long ago for me Jasper," she reminded me once again, that made my dead heart feel like it was breaking, I pulled her close wrapping my arms around her holding her tight. She was right it wasn't that long ago for her, she remembered our life together like it was yesterday, I couldn't even comprehend how hard this must be for her, to wake up after all those years thinking it had only been a few days, to see how the world around her had changed. It must have been terrifying for her, then to make her way here, and finding me with another woman.

To add to her agony, she was a vampire with no knowledge of what the significance of her decision held for her. At least all of us had someone there to help us when we woke, she had no one. She was completely alone. I can't even explain how guilty I felt about it all. If only I hadn't joined the war, if only I had just stayed with my Isabella, built our house, lived my life by her side, maybe had a couple of children, I smiled bitterly at that possibility. It was an impossible reality for us now. To have had children with Isabella would have been wonderful. That we can never change, so now we deal with what we have to and go on.

"I'm so sorry Isabella, I'm sorry you have to go through all of this, I wish I could remember everything so I could find the right words that may help you to understand, make this all better for you. I won't lie and say that I wouldn't have live this existence any differently, givin' that I was forced into this life. Even if I remembered my human life back then, I still wouldn't have come to you or the family or at least I hope I wouldn't have, I'm sure Maria wouldn't have let me even if I did remember, being a new-born you don't exactly have control of your faculties. So I'm glad in a sense that I can't remember my human life.

If nothing else it kept you and my family safe. I don't know what I would have done if I had killed them, or especially you," I told her placing my finger under her chin bring her face up to look at me. I leaned down placing a soft kiss on her sweet lips.

Just the thought of hurting my angel made a shiver run up and down my spine, it was bad enough that one of the sisters had turned her, using magic to do it made it that much worse, if I had harmed her or one of my family. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself, I would have had to find away to end my existence that much I was sure of.

That part is out of my hands now, she has chosen this life, chose to be with me, what's done is done. I have to take care of my angel. Although, I hate the fact that she was turned I was still glad that I had her back in my life again, even if I can't remember everything about my life back then, It will come, I'm sure of it.

I kissed Isabella's sweet lips, then another knock interrupted our moment yet again. I gowned, what the hell, every time I'm alone with this woman someone interject, how is it that no one ever interrupted me and Alice? That was the times I needed someone to intervene. This woman I wanted to be alone with, as the knock came again. I sat up with Isabella, swung my feet off the bed, got up, walked to the door, opened it to find Carlisle at the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but, Esme said you wanted to speak with me," he said curiously.

"Yes, Carlisle, I did need to speak with you," I told him, motioning him into the room. He walked in standing at the end of the bed. I closed the door, following him and stood next to him. He looked down at Isabella smiling at her.

"How are you feeling, Isabella," he asked sincerely.

"I'm good, thank you sir, I have been telling, Jasper of our life together, and he seems to be remembering a little of it I do believe," she told him.

"Are you starting to remember your human life now, Jasper?" he asked curiously, turning to me with a worried look.

"I have had flashes of that time, of my little brother, my mother, my father, nothing of significance, but I am remembering a little." I answered, looking over at Isabella smiling, and she returned it.

"Well…that's good, I guess, I mean if you really want to remember that time then it's a good thing," he said warily.

"Why wouldn't I want to remember? I mean it was my life one I shared with Isabella and my family," I told him.

"Yes…but it is a life that is far forgotten, my only worry is, would you have tried so hard if Isabella hadn't showed up on our door step?" he asked. His words were beginning to agitate me, what was he saying exactly? Did he think I should forget about Isabella? Send her on her way after we figured out how to help her? Leave her to a lonely life alone, unprotected? I looked at him with an unbelieving stare.

"Jasper, don't take it the wrong way, I'm not saying that you should ditch the poor girl, leave her to her own defenses, but… what about, Alice? You and she have been together for a very long time. I'm sure you've had your differences but you just can't leave her alone either, discard her like an old shoe, you were talking about getting married weren't you?" he asked.

I sighed and shook my head, this is how it always was around here, whatever Alice wanted she got, she evidently has informed Carlisle, so that he would think this was my entire fault. She has made him believe we were mated that were getting married. She had made him think that with Isabella's appearance I had turned from her and chose Isabella breaking her heart just so he would feel sorry for her.

This was nothing new with Alice, she had used this antic's a number of times and it has worked every time. You would think with Carlisle's brilliant mind he would have figured it out by now…but no, he falls for it every time.

"Carlisle, Alice and I are not mate's we have never been mates, I came here with Alice a long time ago because she talked me into it, don't get me wrong, I was all for it. I wanted the change. I needed the change. I am not sorry I came here. You all have been wonderful to me, to us, you have opened your home to me and showed me what a real family was like and I appreciate it. But Alice has got you and Esme wrapped around her finger, you believe everything she tells you, the truth is that Alice has degraded me in so many ways it is unbelievable. Edward has seen this he has also told me he would stand behind me. He told me he would tell you anything you want to know." I paused for a moment to gather my thoughts.

" Alice has also admitted to me that she had a vision of Isabella coming here, she knew who she was and that was why she all of a sudden has decided that we should marry, of course her timing was off, she didn't get me out of here in time before Isabella showed up…now she has threatened us to no end, saying if I leave here with Isabella that we would be sorry, that she would personally see to it that we would be taken care of." Carlisle listened patiently for me to finish but finally stepped in, to Alice's defense of course.

"Jasper, I doubt that Alice would do anything to harm either of you, for one she loves you, she would never harm a defenseless woman as Isabella, especially knowing what she is going through right now…sure she is upset, you are her mate, she is going to be defensive with your ex-wife showing up," he said, I furrowed my brow confused and upset myself at his words, he was not hearing a word I was saying.

"Woh, woh, hold up a minute…what do you mean my ex-wife? She isn't my ex anything Carlisle, she is my wife, I don't care if it was over a hundred years ago, or yesterday, she is my wife, and I do not appreciate you degrading her like that especially in front of her, where do you get off saying something like that?" I asked him clearly getting protective of my mate, my wife.

"Jasper, I'm sorry you took it like that I didn't mean any harm," he said, looking at Isabella, apologizing to her as well, then turned back to me.

"You were human back then, it was another life time ago, a complete different life, you are a vampire now and you are with a different woman who loves you, so I would think that your human life would be void to you, which means that Alice is more of a wife to you now than Isabella ever was, no offense Isabella but right is right," he said. I looked at him in disbelief, I couldn't believe he said that, this was unbelievable to me; I was in shock even hearing this come from this man mouth.

"What! Have you completely lost you mind? Alice is not my mate! Isabella is my mate, I feel the pull to her, I feel nothing but disgust with Alice, if the truth be known, I don't wish to be in this house hold any longer."

"You are wrong Carlisle, you must speak with Edward he'll tell you what he knows…unless you just don't want to know…is that it Carlisle? You want to hide behind Alice's vision she has distorted to suit herself, considering she has made you a wealthy man? Is that what it is? Because you are so wrong in the instance," I told him. I held my hand out to Isabella who took my hand as we left the bedroom leaving Carlisle standing there.

Isabella didn't say a word, I could tell Carlisle had hurt her feelings by the way she hung her head, if she could cry I'm sure I would see tears flowing down her cheek, I didn't even stop and get my clothes, I pulled Isabella down the stairs into the living room as I headed for the door. I stopped only to tell Edward that he needed to have a talk with Carlisle. He nodded his head.  
>I was sure the whole family heard Carlisle and my conversation; no one could say a word in this house without everyone hearing what was on everyone's mind. I pulled Isabella through the door and to my truck, I opened the door helping her in as Carlisle called to us.<p>

"Jasper, please don't leave, you know I'm right, besides Isabella needs our help, you don't know what's going on with her yet," he said as I walked around to get into the driver's side of the truck.

"Don't worry about, Isabella, she'll get the help she needs, with or without you," I told him, sitting in the driver side of the truck, slamming the door shut. I looked up to see Alice glaring down through her bedroom window with the same evil look in her eyes, I knew Alice could be devious when she wanted to be, she had plenty of practice at it, I knew she was capable of just about anything, I would just have to watch my back along the way.

I backed out of the Cullen's driveway and down the road, before I knew it we were out of town, we were completely silent. Isabella didn't say a word. I didn't say anything either, I was trying to compose myself before saying anything. I didn't want to upset Isabella any more than she was already. Once I had calmed down I looked over to see her looking out of the window, I knew she was thinking of something, I could tell she was tense, she had her arms wrapped around her chest and she was breathing hard.

"Isabella…" I said trying to get her attention with no luck. "Isabella, darlin'," I said again she looked at me with complete fear in her eyes, I pulled over on the side of the road to find out what was wrong, I turned off the engine, pulling her over on my lap. "Honey, what is it what has you so frightened?" I asked, holding her close to me. She was shaking as she buried her head into my chest and whimpered. "Darlin', what is it? Please tell me sweetheart," I begged, trying to get her to talk to me. She sat there for a few minutes before she whispered.

"What is this thing we are in?" she asked scared out of her mind, I tried to keep my chuckle hidden as it dawned on me. What was I thinking? Of course she wouldn't know what this was; she was in the era of horse and carriages, our family had a buckboard and so did her Aunt, I also just realized I had remembered something else from my human life.

"Oh sweetheart…I'm sorry, I was so upset about Carlisle I had forgotten you wouldn't know what this is," I said with a chuckle, "this is a vehicle, a truck to be exact, it is what we now use to get around, there are some circumstances when we use a horse and buggy but mostly they use them in the country or certain religions use then instead of cars," I told her. She looked up at me confused. I was trying to figure out a way to tell her what it was, then I remembered what they used to call them when vehicles were invented, they called them horseless carriages, and when I told her that she seemed to understand it was a form of getting from one place to the other.

She seemed to understand this, she told me of the monster she had seen on her way here, with a man inside. I chuckle telling her that must have been a semi-trailer. I explained what it was used for and she gave me a little smile. I apologized again, asking her if she would be okay if we continued on, she smiled nodding her head. She climbed off my lap taking her place once again in her seat as I started the truck, pulling back onto the road.

As I drove, I thought about all the things I had to teach Isabella. What had changed in the world while she slept, I found it almost intriguing. I was looked forward to explaining everything she didn't understand, it would be the epitome of a new baby seeing the world for the first time, she truly was a new-born in more ways than one.

We were on the road for some time when my cell phone rang, I saw that Isabella was looking all over the truck to see where the sound was coming from, I chuckled pulling my cell phone from my pocket as she watched, I hit the talk button.

"Yes, Peter we're on our way," I told him, I knew he would know we were coming, then it dawned on me once again that I hadn't called him to tell him all that had been going on, I was so wrapped up with Alice, Carlisle and Isabella, I had forgotten to call him to explain everything.

"Yeah bro, I know, is she with you?" he asked.

"How did you know? Never mind yoda, I should have known," I told him rolling my eyes, he always figures everything out before anyone could tell him anything, we had talked about something happening or coming sometime before, he said he didn't know what it was at the time.

"So when did you figure it out?" I asked, wanting to know.

"Last night when she arrived at the Cullen's, so you were married back in the old day's huh bro?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess so, but there is so much more. I'm going to need Char and your help with this one bro," I told him; thinking of all we had to figure out to protect my angel. I looked over at her giving her a wink; she smiled but still looked at me with a quizzical brow. I was talking into thin air, I knew she could hear the voice on the other end but I could see she was confused in her search for the other voice. I chuckled.

"What's wrong major?" Peter asked, "she is looking at me wondering who I'm talking to," I told him.

"Oh man, that's right she's from the old days, she probably doesn't know a lot of things that we use these days, put her on the phone dude," he said, I laughed handing Isabella the phone, she looked at me confused.

"Take it, put it to your ear darlin'," I told her, she took the phone, looking at it then placed it on her ear. I knew I really didn't have to hand her the phone, Peter could have talked directly to her, she would have heard every word, but I wanted her to have the whole effect of talking on the phone.

"Isabella, can you hear me honey?" Peter said, she heard his voice, pulling the phone from her ear looking at it, she looked at me more confused.

"Say hello," I told her, she placed it back to her ear looking a little scared.

"Hello," she said warily.

"Isabella, I'm Peter, Jaspers brother, Char and I will be seeing you in a little while, this contraption I'm speaking to you on is called a cell phone, you can talk to people from great distances with it." He told her, I smiled at her. She looked confused again.

"You are not Jaspers brother, I know Jaspers family, he has no brothers named Peter," she told him. I let out a hardy laugh. I could hear Peter laughing as well.

"I'll let the major tell you about that, but it was nice talking to you, we'll see you real soon, okay little lady," he said, she nodded her head. I laughed again. I put out my hand and she handed me the phone back.

"Tell me she didn't nod her head," Peter replied. I laughed again.

"Yeah, she did," I told him as he laughed with me. "We'll see you soon, Pete." I told him as I closed the flap on my phone disconnecting us; I looked over at Isabella who was smiling at me.

I explained to her how Peter was my brother, she kind of understood, we were brothers in every sense of the word, as Char was a sister. I knew they would fall in love with Isabella when they met her.

I reached across the seat taking her hand pulling her closer to me. I kissed the knuckles on her hand, she looked up at me, her eyes sparkled with the love she held there for me, I could see it in her smile, it almost melted my dead heart, her smile was so beautiful, her scent filled the cab of the truck, it was intoxicating, the pull towards Isabella was getting stronger I could feel it, I knew I would never be able to be apart from her again. She was becoming everything to me, which was probably what she was to me in my human life but that was then this is now and I knew I wouldn't ever be happy again if I was to lose this woman. I would see to it that she was safe, even if I had to die to protect her.

We had traveled a couple of day only stopping to stretch our legs and a quick hunt. We finally arrived in the southern most part of Texas the next evening. We had bought this house awhile back it was situated in an area that was far from any town or its people, it was desolate only thing around was a forest that was not more than a mile behind us, if we went any further we would wind up in Mexico.

Why did we choice this place? Well for the obvious reason, the solitude also because we didn't want anyone just dropping by unannounced, if they did it was unwarranted, it would give us time to ready ourselves for protection. If it was a human, they would have come to the gate, they wouldn't just wonder in from the woods, there for it would almost have to be a predator, someone that would be in need of being taken care of.

I had noticed that Isabella sat up, she took notice when we traveled not far from where we once lived as humans with my family evidently, which I had learned from her stories, but also it just made sense considering we had just past the area where Maria's camp once was. Maria had moved on, to where, I had no clue and cared not to find out.

I hoped most heartedly that she had met her death along the way, but somehow I doubted that, I didn't have that kind of luck, I never wanted to find out. At one time I didn't care if she found me or not, if she took my life back then it mattered not to me, but now with Isabella back in my life the thought frightened me to unbelievable heights, for two reasons.

Leaving Isabella alone was the least of the reasons, although the thought of her alone was unfathomable to me, there was another more undesirable reason. I was sure Peter and Char would take care of her and keep her safe, but I was selfish, I wanted to keep her safe, to be by her side for eternity, I had her back in my life now and I didn't want to lose her to Maria or anyone else as far as that goes. The more undesirable reason was if Maria had the chance to kill me, which she could only do by magic, it was for sure she would take my Isabella and that thought alone frightened me beyond belief.

I knew what Maria was capable of, if she found out that Isabella was my mate, she would torture her to the extent of death or my angel would be in so much agony that she would beg for death essentially. I shook my head to rid that picture from rolling around inside my head, the thought of such a thing happening worried me. I would allow no one to ever get close to her unless I knew or trusted them completely.

I looked over at the picturesque view in front of me, that being my angel, the longer we were together the heavier the pull was becoming, I was falling in love all over again with her, and with a single thought of her and her sweet scent had me soaring in revelry.

She looked over at me, I'm sure she felt me watching her, she smiled that soft smile I was beginning to love so well, I pulled her hand up to my lips and kissed her knuckles letting my lips linger longer than usual. I loved the feeling I got from touching her, she pulled her hand from mine softly caressed my cheek lovingly, when she removed her hand I felt the loss of her touch, she moved closer to me laying her head on my shoulder, laying her hand on my leg, closer to my inner thigh which immediately made me hard. I had to move a little to make myself more comfortable pushing once on a not so little Jazz to take back what control I had, that I was slowly losing.

Isabella look over at me smiling, I could tell she knew exactly what she was doing to me, her smile turned slowly into a smirk, she positioned herself back to her former position but this time she began to slowly and softly rub my leg, a soft growl emanating from my chest let her know that I was enjoying the attention immensely as not so little Jazz pressed hard against my pants wanting to be released, letting me know his need to slide into something more fitting for the evening.

I moved my arm around Isabella and pulled her closer to me, kissing the top of her head. I turned my attention back to the road; we were close to the house, once there I would show Isabella just what she was doing to me.

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Let me know...huggs<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

ONLY TIME WILL TELL

A/N: Lemon alert for this chapter…enjoy…hugs

I own nothing that has to do with Twilight, that honor go strictly to Stephanie Myers.

A/N: Special thanks to my amazing Beta JSH, Donna you rock girlfriend.

CHAPTER 8

OUR FEELING'S ARE CONNECTED

* * *

><p>As we arrived at the house turning into the long driveway and stopped next to the small black box that we had installed for security reasons. I pushed the buttons entering the code that we all had decided on, and the massive gate's clicked, then began opening at a slow rate, Isabella watch on in amazement, which brought another smile to my face.<p>

The property was surrounded with a large iron fence that stood seven foot tall. It covered most of the surrounding area; some of the property was void of the fence only because it was impossible to continue due to the lake or other obstacle that got in the way.

We knew that the fence wouldn't stop another vampire for they could jump the fence with no problem, but we did install an alarm, if anyone was to penetrate the area it would sound a silent warning alerting us to the possibility that someone or something had broken the barrier. With a chance of Maria being in the area somewhere we took every possible avenue to make sure our home and surroundings were safe from any predator. It only took a few minutes to get from the front gate to the house. I looked over to Isabella who sat with her mouth hanging open at the site in front of her.

I knew she wasn't used to this type of life style, which brought me back to the first time I set foot in the Cullen's house so many years ago, it took me some time to get used to the idea that anyone needed that much room to roam around in, of course Alice was in her element she took to it right away, I was always afraid to touch anything in the house, afraid that I would break something.

Emmett used to poke fun at me because of it, he would act as though he was bumping into a stand with a Ming dynasty vase that rocked from the vibration on contact, as it began to fall he'd catch it before it hit the ground causing Esme to gasp in fright, and brought a hearty laugh from Emmett. I would only shake my head while walking away. Esme scolded him for his misbehavior.

As we pulled up in front of the massive house Peter and Charlotte ran out curious to see the woman I had brought with me. Peter ran around and swung the door open grabbing Isabella out and swung her around welcoming her to our home, which also brought a growl from me for Peter's insolence.

Isabella didn't have time to even react to Peter's advances, I myself was in disbelief of what happened just following Peter's stupidity in this matter, he didn't stop to think that Isabella was still a new-born, although she didn't show it in her action as of late, her actions in this case were normal as one, she pulled herself away with great force grabbing Peter swinging him around and with a solid jerk released him, he went flying a good twenty feet minus one of his arms.

Isabella flew to my side a buried her head in my chest as Charlotte raced to Peter side after she grabbed his arm that Isabella had dropped with her quickness to be in my arms. I heard Char yelling at Peter for being stupid enough to do such a thing telling him he knew better to approach a new-born in such a manner, she reattached his arm and they both made their way back to us.

Peter was laughing at his stupidity shaking his head as he approached. I held Isabella who was still hiding from Peter and Char; I could feel her embarrassment from her actions as I stroked her hair and whispered into her ear. "Darlin', this isn't your fault, you are essentially still a new-born, Peter knows this and understands what he did wrong, you have done nothing to feel embarrassed about," I assured her, she looked up into my eyes the sadness there nearly broke my dead heart, I smiled at her while kissing her forehead and she returned a forced smile.

"Isabella, this was my fault, please don't feel guilty about your actions, I deserved what I got, I should have known better," Peter told her as he chuckled at himself.

"Isabella, this is my brother Peter and his wife and mate Charlotte, guys, this is my wife and mate Isabella," I introduced with a proud smile. Isabella pulled her face out of my chest looking over at my family smiling at them.

"It's nice to finally meet you Isabella, Welcome to your new home," Char said sweetly as she grabbed Peter motioning for us to follow her into our house.

xXx

~Isabella~

I didn't know what to expect once we left the Cullen's, there was so many new things that surrounded me in this new world. I knew I would have to ready myself for anything I was about to see or hear in this time and place.

I couldn't believe that Carlisle talked about me the way he did, talking about Jasper as he was nothing to him but Alice's mate, which he wasn't… he was mine. That may sound selfish but I missed Jasper, I have him back now and I don't wish to share him with Alice or anyone else.

Besides, Alice was horrid to us, yes I imagine it was a shock for her when I showed up claiming to be Jaspers wife, but instead of trying to work it out or trying to understand that Jasper didn't remember me or anything of his human life, which she did know, admitting to him that she saw me coming trying to get Jasper away so he wouldn't find out about me.

To me that was cruel, it was also untrustworthy, she didn't trust Jasper to do the right thing to talk to her about the situation and come to an understanding between the both of them. Instead she was devious about it, sneaky, manipulative, so I don't feel guilty in the least for being with Jasper.

Alice with her manipulative ways had Carlisle believing all sorts of lies about Jasper and myself, but Jasper stood up for me. He took me from that horrid house. As I think about it though, the Cullen's aren't really all that bad; I can't even blame Carlisle in this matter. Alice manipulated his train of thought. Yes, he let her do it, but I really can't blame him for Alice's ways, I know sooner or later he will see how she is and feel bad for his words to Jasper.

Edward was nice, he treated me with respect and so did Bella after she learned more about me and our family, especially when she found out that her father was named after little Charles of my time, I enjoyed our little talk in the garden. I hope I will see her again some time.

Esme was nice as well, she reminded me of my own mother, very caring and helpful, always there to give a shoulder to cry on, or an ear to listen, yes, I liked most of the Cullen's, I was made aware there were two more of the family that was away at the time of my visit, I hoped to meet them sometime, I wonder if they will be nice like the Cullen's minus Alice.

When Edward came to get me, telling me I needed to go to my room to comfort Jasper, that he was upset, I couldn't imagine what had happened to him to make him so. When I had found out that Alice was responsible for his resent despair I wanted to go to her and rip her to pieces, how dare she hurt Jasper, if she loved him like she said she did she wouldn't cause him to hurt as she had done. I was beside myself with anger, that I hid knowing I had no place in this house to say a word about anything, I just tried to comfort Jasper the best I could, and with Carlisle's words I was glad to be rid of that place.

When Jasper put me into the beast I froze! I didn't know what was going to happen, but after Jasper had joined me, my fear diminished somewhat but I still feared what was to come when the beast came to life. The noise frightened me more than anything. I sat frozen solid to my seat and stared out the window, waiting for the beast to free us from his clutches. I don't know how long I sat there like that but I was afraid to move, afraid of what would happen if I did, that's when I heard Jasper call my name but I was too afraid to move, when he called to me again I slowly moved my head around to look into his eyes, his eyes changed to a more worried position as the beast pulled off the road and it's hungry voice dissipated.

Jasper grabbed me holding me to his chest. He asked what was wrong. I asked him what was this thing we were sitting in, he became quiet for a minute and I could tell he held in a laugh. When he told me it was a horseless carriage after many other names he had called it that confused me, I did somewhat understand that is was a way of travel without the use of horses. I was still afraid, but I knew Jasper would never let anything hurt me, so I gave into to his request to trust him, I sat back and tried to enjoy our trip.

Shortly thereafter, I heard a jingling noise, it sounded muffled. I searched the interior of the beast or the truck as Jasper had called it, I couldn't tell where the sound was coming from. I had seen Jasper look over at me chuckling, he stuck his hand in his pocket, pulling out a device and the sound grew louder. I watched him open the flap that covered the device, putting it to his ear. He watched me study what he was doing, he smiled at me and he began to talk into it.

I knew he wasn't talking to me. I looked around seeing no one even close for him to be speaking, that's when I figured he was talking to the device he held in his hand. It was very confusing for me, once again I realized that I was sorely out of place, there was so much I had missed sleeping as long as I had, so many new things in this world I was in need of learning about. I wondered if I would ever learn about what had changed. I could hear the voice coming from the device and wondered if witches took over this time period for everything I have seen so far was very bewitching, and warranted witchcraft, but I felt safe being next to Jasper side, I knew he would protect me.

When Jasper reach out his hand, handing me the devise I pulled back I shook my head vigorously, he demanded I take the device so I reached for it, I held it in front of me staring at it, he told me to put it to my ear. When I did, I heard the voice tell me he was Jasper's brother which confused me, he proceeded to tell me what the device was that I held in my hand. I found it hard to believe that you could talk great distances with this device. I also came to the realization that the voice coming from this device was positioned somewhere else in the country.

When he finished talking I remembered he said he was Jaspers brother and I knew this to be a lie, what debauchery was this? I thought to myself and voiced it to the man on the other end of the device.

"You are not, Jaspers brother, I know Jasper's family and he has no brothers named Peter," I told him as he gave way to laughter.

"I'll let him explain that one to you little one," he replied still laughing. Jasper held out his hand to take the device from me and finished his conversation with the man who called himself Peter who claimed to be my Jasper's brother.

After Jasper explained to me how it was possible that Peter and Charlotte was his brother and sister, it kind of made sense, which made me think back to when the sister's had turned me and I wondered if they would be considered my sisters as well, because they had turned me, but Jasper said Maria killed them so it didn't mattered any longer.

This also brought to mind that Maria killed her sisters, I wondered if they were true sisters or only as vampires, it gave me cause to ponder on how one sister could kill her own family. This Maria had to be very evil to do such a thing, to kill her own flesh without remorse was a horrifying realization. It gave me cause to worry. I hope we never cross paths with this woman.

Jasper and I talked some as we headed to our destination, I didn't ask him where we were going, I trusted that he knew our objective. I remembered what he had said at the Cullen's, that we were going to one of his or I should say our houses he had Peter and Charlotte set up for him to move into, if or when needed.

I talked about our life together again with Jasper suggestion, he was still trying to remember our time together as well as his family. I was glad he wanted to know all the things we shared together as husband and wife. He was starting to remember a little of what he had forgotten with the change, I noticed he enjoyed hearing about his true brothers and sister, especially his mother and father. As I spoke I saw his lips curl into a smile, he took in the stories loving what he had heard.

At those times he would bring my hand up to his lips, kissing my knuckles. He curled my hand around his, laying it on his chest, holding it firmly with his own. I felt we were becoming close again, my heart jumping for joy. Can a vampire's heart jump for joy?

After awhile Jasper told me a little about being a vampire, he told me of the royal family called the Volturi, he told me of how they hold to the law, that no human was to know of our existence, he said it was imperative that we do nothing to cause them to interfere in our lives. He told me they look for vampires all the time that have special powers. They make them stay with them to strengthen their guard. He said if they found out about me they would search for us, they would try to take me away from him. That thought alone scared me half to death, for anyone to come and take me away from Jasper, I could not live without him, which is why I let the sister's turn me to begin with. So I took note to do nothing to catch the evil Volturi attention.

Jasper stopped a couple of time's so we could stretch our legs, one time he pulled up at this forest area so we could hunt, as we made our way into the wooded area we came across a herd of deer, Jasper crouched down and brought me with him, he loosened his grip pouncing on the waiting deer drinking from a stream ahead. When he had finished feeding, he looked back at me caringly, he must have seen my face for I was remembering my first time drinking from that same kind of animal, and Jasper chuckled at the face I was making.

"Aren't you thirsty darlin'?" he asked, walking towards me, I shook my head in disgust not wanting to drink from that kind of animal ever again. "What's wrong? Don't you like the taste of deer?" he asked I know he could feel my disgust so I answered him telling him what it tasted like to me. He laid he head back laughing heartily, he told me I needed to eat something that there were no mountain lions in this area I would have to make do with what was at hand, I refused. I told him I would wait. He placed his hands on each side of my face, with the pads of his thumbs he softly moved them under my eyes and gave me a sad look.

"Darlin', I understand that you don't like the taste of deer, but you are thirsty I can see it in your eyes, sometimes you have to settle with what is available, it pains me to see you look this way, so please eat, do it for me," he pleaded, I sighed knowing I could never resist Jaspers plea's.

I took off bring down the next deer I came across. I ate with disgust wiping my mouth thinking it would take away the taste. It didn't. Jasper laughed as he faced me, holding me to his chest and whispered into my ear.

"Thank you darlin'," he said, pulling me away a little and brought his lips to mine, as we shared a deep longing kiss.

As we continued on our way, I recognized that we had come closer to where Jasper and I along with our families lived out our human lives. It surprised me we were so close to the old homestead. I looked over at Jasper in surprise. He looked at me smiling as we traveled on. I also noticed that we were close to where Maria had her camp set up, which gave me reason to worry, I knew from where I visited a few days ago that she no longer occupied the space but it still scared me, I didn't know where she had moved to. I sure as hell didn't want her anywhere near my Jasper.

I felt Jasper pick up my hand and kissed my knuckles. He must have felt my concern as he sent me a calming emotion, I smiled at him moving closer to him laying my head on his shoulder placing my hand on his leg, he moved around a bit and I realized I was making it hard for him to sustain a gentlemanly like manner, my smile turned into a smirk as I thought of Jasper and myself coupling the way we did before his change.

I moved my hand up and down his leg softly, getting closer to his inner thigh, I also noticed his pants starting to rise like a tent being pitched, it was then when I realized what I was doing was working to my benefit, I longed to be with Jasper again in this way. I hoped we could experience the love we shared in that sense once again soon.

I watched as his Adam's apple move up and down as he swallowed hard trying to compose himself, he finally calmed himself putting his arm around me and pulled me closer kissing me on top of my head which sent a shiver down my spine.

Jasper turned onto this path, there stood a large iron fence and gate, he reached out the window starting to push these buttons on this tiny black box that was attached to a long poll, that was buried deep within the ground. When he had finished, the enormous gate began to move on its own slowly I looked over at Jasper who smiled once again knowing it was amazing for me to behold.

When it was open enough Jasper drove through. Within a few minutes we sat in front of this gigantic house, it was even larger than the Cullen's house, but at least it was made from logs. I felt a little better, almost like being at home not-with-standing the size of it. It looked to be three stories high, with large windows. I noticed the lights shining out from each of them, I had never seen such a site, I had noticed at the Cullen's the light's could be turned on with only a flip of a switch. I was quick to notice there was no need for oil lamps, so it only stands to reason that this house would be the same way, there was no way that an oil lamp could give out such light to shine this brightly.

I was so mystified in my thoughts of how big the house was I didn't notice the two people who exited the house. It was only when the door next to me was forced open with such power, and I was then jerked from my seated position into the arms of a man I knew nothing about, did my senses kicked in. I powerfully jerk away from this man without even a thought I grabbed his wrist, pulling as hard as I could, relieving him of his arm. I gave him a shove which sent him flying across the yard landing with an earth shattering bang.

After I came to my senses I had realized what I had done, this man must have been Jasper's brother, I had just killed him without meaning to, but he frightened me, I looked over at Jasper who stood with an surprised look on his face, I ran to him burying my face into his chest, I began to sob hoping Jasper wouldn't send me away and never talk to me again.

I felt Jasper stroking my hair, whispering to me that it wasn't my fault that Peter knew better than to surprise a new-born, that's when I heard him. I looked to my side without moving my head from Jasper's chest seeing the man I thought I had killed standing there apologizing for his stupidity, he too told me he knew better, that it wasn't my fault. I looked at him again, and I had noticed his arm was back on, I wondered how that was possible, I decided I would talk to Jasper about it later.

Jasper introduced me to his family, as Charlotte reprimanded Peter for being stupid, for frighten a new-born. His only defense was that he was so excited in meeting me that he didn't think of the consequences.

As I pulled away from Jasper I looked at the two vampires, I felt a closeness to them, maybe it was because Jasper had turned them, calling them brother and sister I knew not, but I felt I could call them family as well, besides the certain surprise welcome I got when we first arrived.

Peter was a tall very well built man, he had blonde hair that hung down his back that he kept in a ponytail, he was very nice looking and held a quick temperament about him. Char was the opposite. She was small, no taller than me where I stood 5 foot 4 inches tall she was shorter than me, maybe by an inch, her long blond hair hung straight down her back and stopped just above her waist. She was very beautiful. She hung on Peter like he would disappear if she let go, she turned making her way into the house dragging Peter with her. She motioned for us to follow, welcoming me to my new home. I looked up at Jasper who smiled, pulling me into the house with him.

As we entered the foyer I was amazed. I gasped at the site in front of me. The ceiling was so high there was no way anyone could reach to clean such a height. It housed windows galore, some reaching from the ceiling all the way down to the floor. I was lost in the thought of such a thing even being possible. The interior of the house was all open, not one inch of this place couldn't be seen from where I stood. To my right, was the kitchen, the only thing that divided the area was a counter with chairs. The kitchen was huge and housed a number of items I knew nothing of or what they were used for, it was all new to me and I was sure that Charlotte and I would discuss it at some time. I wondered why they would even need a kitchen since we don't eat human food any longer, which is another thing I needed to discuss with someone later on. My list was growing larger. I wondered if I should carry a pen, a bottle of ink along with some paper to write all the question I have down so as not to forget them all.

To my left, across the other side of the room, sat a desk with a leather chair positioned behind it with two softer chair facing the desk, to the right of that was a sofa much smaller than the ones I was used to seeing and it sat in front of huge fireplace. It was so large I swear I could stand completely at attention in it not being able to touch the top of it. We had a large fireplace as well, but nothing such as this.

In the center of this huge room sat three large sofa's two facing one another, the third closing in one side, there was a makeshift wall, or I think it was a wall, but it looked like it could be moved that housed a thin box device, it looked a lot like the front of Jasper's, umm what did he call it? Oh yeah, his cell phone, but this was much larger, it was black and made of glass there were a number of books in this wall like a shelving unit. There were some other things that were square, they were made of plastic, and it looked like it held some sort of round disk inside each one. Some were just plastic covered where others had pictures on the front of them.

I looked towards the back of the house, where the windows reached the ceiling, there sat a pair of glass doors in between, it was a site to see, outside was a porch that reached from one side of the house to the other, there was a lot of furniture out there including a table with a parasol over it, but much larger than any parasol I had ever seen. Jasper watched me as I took in this wonder; he chuckled as he saw me gasp at some of the marvels I had seen.

"What do you think darlin'? Will it do? Is it big enough for you?" he asked with another chuckle, I looked up at him grinning ear to ear and buried my face into his chest breathing in his scent, he hugged me back kissing the top of my head, all the while he chuckled.

"Where's your bag's Major?" Charlotte asked as she looked around and started out to the truck to fetch them.

"We don't have any Char," Jasper told her as she stopped looking back at him in surprise.

"Why ever not?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest tapping the toe of her shoe on the marble floor. Jasper smiled, turned loose of me and walked over to Charlotte as he spoke.

"Because dear sister, we left in a huff, we didn't stop to pack my clothes, Isabella needs new thing anyway so we will go shopping later after we've relax for awhile," he told her bringing her into his arms giving her a hug that caused me to growl, really not meaning too. Jasper turned looking at me grinning. Charlotte let out a chuckle, while Jasper walked over to me pulling me back into his arms.

"Why don't you show you wife your bedroom, let her rest for a while. Peter and I need to hunt, will see you in the morning," she said, Peter grabbed his wife, smiled at us wiggled his eye brows at Jasper before taking off.

I looked at Jasper as he took my hand in his. He led me up the stairs to the second floor. I could tell that the second floor was divided in sides, one part of the second floor was on one side of the house and the other part on the other, there were door on both sides of the hall and if you stood in the center of the hall and looked across you can see the other part of the second floor. There was another set of stairs above the one's we just climbed leading up to a third floor.

I followed Jasper as he led me to one of the doors close to the end of the hall and opened it; he escorted me inside, and left me to go to the window and opened the set of drapes. I noticed that it had become dark, the moon was the only light filtering in the window, Jasper walk in front of me and reach to the side of the wall flipping a switch that immediately emulated light throughout the room, Jasper looked down at me and smiled.

"Electricity, greatest invention ever made," he said with a smile. I smiled back at him, then looked around the room. The room was huge as was everything in this house, the bed was like nothing I had ever seen in my life, it was as big as our bathroom at the homestead, I could get lost in it just looking for Jasper. Jasper must have felt my amazement because he chuckled.

"It is big," he said. I nodded my head as I walked around the room, I turned to see the chiffonnier, on top stood a mirror, it was clear as could be, I looked at Jasper confused.

"They fixed it, cleared it up so we could have a better image," he told me knowing I was confused at what I was seeing, I nodded my head in understanding. The mirrors I was used too had a crackling affect to them, it was hard to distinguish what one really looked like when we looked into one.

There also was a sitting room of sorts off to the side, complete with a sofa, a chair and a coffee table. Next to the sofa sat a smaller table that held what I could only guess was a lamp without oil. On one side of the wall stood a bookshelf full of books, I knew Jasper would have this; he loved to read and probably did a lot of reading when he was here. If he in fact was ever here, I had the sneaking feeling that Alice didn't let him out of her site for very long.

Jasper walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me back to his chest; he kissed my neck, causing me to moan.

"I'm growing quite fond of you Mrs. Whitlock," he said between kisses, nibbling on my neck and ear lobe.

"Jasper," I moaned, as I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck and intertwined my fingers into his hair, bringing him down to my lips, needing to feel him kiss me and show me he loved me as much as I did him. He pulled me to him and I felt his hardness against my stomach.

"Bella," he moaned, he had only called me this when we made love, so I knew I was going to get what I had longed for since I had woken up. He moved his hands over me, softly stroking every part of my body. He placed his hands at the hem of the shirt I wore, pulling it over my head. He stood back and looked at me, I had no bra on. When I stole the clothes I was wearing and after cleaning up in the lake, my other clothes all of them fell completely apart so I only had the shirt and pants to replace them.

"So beautiful," he replied as he looked at my chest, he placed his hands on my breasts and messaged them softly. I moaned with his touch, leaving one attached he took the other hand and unfasten the button on my pants, he unzipped the zipper, slowly pulling on them as they fell to the floor, once again he took in the site before him, he took a deep breath and sighed.

"You smell… wonderful," he replied. I knew he could smell my arousal.

"Jasper, please," I whined as he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bed laying me down then relieved himself of his own clothes.

When he stood in front of me was the moment I noticed all the marks on his beautiful body, my heart sank, I sat up on the bed then stood on my knees in front of him, I placed my hands on his chest tracing every bite mark left there so many years ago. I was sure he could feel my pain at what he had gone through, I pressed my lips to each mark kissing them softly, my beautiful Jasper had went through so much during his time with Maria, it made me want to rip her to pieces and burn her until she was nothing but ash.

Jasper pulled me away and gave me his perfect smile laying me back on the bed without a word then joined me, he kissed every part of my body then climbed in-between my legs easily forcing them apart, taking in another deep breath.

"Mmmm," he moaned as he lowered his head and swiped his tongue across my mound, "God, you taste wonderful," he replied as he inserted his tongue in my folds and I moaned in ecstasy. He moved to my clit he softly bit down as I jerked my hips towards his manipulations.

He slipped one of his fingers into my folds and pushed in and out a few time before adding another, sending me into a blissful high. I began to join his motions with my hips enjoying the warmth that was slowly taking over my body. I was moaning in pleasure as Jasper watched my facial expressions with lust filled eyes, projecting his lust towards me which made it even harder for me to control my release. I wanted to feel this ecstasy for a little longer, to make it last as long as possible, but with Jasper sending me his lust it was impossible, I released with a scream that could have shattered every window in the house. Jasper kissed my lips as he brought be slowly back from my high.

"Feel good darlin'?" he asked, knowing perfectly well I enjoyed the whole sensation.

"Jasper, don't torture me please," I begged as he apologized positioning his self between my legs, he leaned in kissing me passionately as he slipped into my centre, burying himself to the hilt inside of me, we both moaned in pleasure.

"Darlin', you're so tight, god you feel so good," he whispered as he rocked in and out of me, slowly to start with, then began to pick up speed as we went along, our breathing picked up, I wrapped my legs around his waist digging my heels into his hips to force him deeper, he felt amazing inside of me as his girth rubbed against my walls, the heat was mounting to an unbelievable force, I could feel it coming but couldn't do anything to stop it, my breath that I really didn't need kept in time with his trusts as I screamed for him to go faster and deeper, he complied.

We were moving at an unbelievable stride, I was lost in Jasper wanting nothing else to disturb us right now. Jasper raised his head and looked at me through hooded eyes. I stared back with the same look, pure love emanated off of both of us.

"Come with me darlin," he whispered between breaths, and this time I complied with a scream that echoed around us.

Jasper joined me this time, we both screamed each other's names as an explosion occurred, not only from each other but from outside. Jasper looked toward the window but didn't move, I don't think he could if the truth be known, he fell on top of me and kissed my lips then rolled off of me taking me with him.

After we caught our breaths Jasper got up and walked to the window to see what the noise was.

"What the hell?" he said as he glared out the window. I joined him only to see Peter and Char putting out a fire. The explosion at the same time we had climaxed was Jasper truck exploding. He grabbed me and held me to his side. He closed the curtains slipping on his jeans and boots leaving me in the room while he went to help Peter and Charlotte.

I slipped on Jasper button up shirt that he left on the floor. I sat in the middle of the floor remembering what had happened at the Cullen's, could I have caused that explosion, was that fire related to what had happened at the Cullen's house? I thought to myself, I swallowed hard.

I worried that if it was me, Jasper will never touch me again, that made my dead heart break. I love Jasper so much! Will he blame me for destroying his horseless carriage? I got up making my way back to the window peering past the curtains.

They had the fire out and were talking amongst themselves, Jasper looked out into the open field then up to the window, he seen me staring down, he had a worried look on his face at first but quickly changed it to a smile. I could tell he was worried that I may have caused the fire, he was thinking the same way as I was. I felt like crying, _'why is this happening to me?'_ I said as a sudden grief took over my body as I sobbed dryless tears.

I slid down the wall and covered my face as I sobbed, I felt Jasper pick me up placing me on his lap as we sat on the side of the bed.

"Shhh, darlin', it's okay, will figure all this out, don't cry," he said as I buried my head in his chest.

"I did that didn't I?" I asked between hiccups.

"I don't know baby girl, but when we exploded so did my truck," he said with a chuckle.

"You'll never want me again," I replied sadly.

"Believe me darlin', after that amazing performance, I'll want you again, we're just going to have to find a place that won't be destroyed in the process," he said chuckling again. I looked up at him not believing he would want me again.

"Honey, never believe that I wouldn't want you," he sighed, looked down then back into my eyes, "I love you Isabella, I was drawn to you from the moment I saw you, and what I felt then has only grown stronger, I never want to be parted from you again, you are my life now darlin' my reason for living," he said as he reached down and took my lip with his showing me just how much he loved me with a simple kiss that blew me away.

A knock came at the door, Jasper yelled for them to come in as Charlotte entered the room.

"Isabella, sugar, I brought you a change of clothes, I know you don't have anything with you so I dug these out of my closet, I think they'll fit you, until you get to a shopping center to buy more, if the Major will let you go for a minute or two," she said sarcastically with a chuckle.

"Thank you, Charlotte," I told her, she nodded and headed back out the door.

"Why don't you jump in the shower, get changed and meet me down stairs, we'll grab one of Peter's cars and run to buy us some new clothes," Jasper said, I nodded my head giving him a sweet smile as he returned it, he placed me on my feet and got up, he started to leave when he stopped, turned to look at me again.

"Umm…you do know what a shower is right?" he asked nervously. I chuckled.

"Yes, Esme explained it to me while we were there," I told him, he laughed and nodded his head.

"I've got to remember you don't know or understand a lot of things, if I forget, be sure to remind me," he told me with a sweet smile. I nodded my head in agreement as he turned leaving me alone to clean up.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think...huggs<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

ONLY TIME WILL TELL

I own nothing that has to do with Twilight, that honor go strictly to Stephanie Myers.

A/N: Special thanks to my amazing Beta JSH, Donna you rock girlfriend.

Chapter 9

THE HOMESTEAD

* * *

><p>I left Isabella to clean up and went down stairs, Peter and Char was sitting at the dining room table, I walked over to where they sat and joined them.<p>

"Is Bella okay?" Peter asked as I sat down. I could sense how worried they were for her.

"Yeah, she's fine, thanks Char for lending her the clothes," I told her giving her an appreciative smile.

"Its fine, Jazz," she said using Alice's nick name for me. I gave her a look of disgust as she apologized and swore never to us it again. Peter being his usual self, tried to hide a chuckle unsuccessfully.

"So I take it she's done this before?" Peter replied more in a matter of fact than a question. I looked over to him remembering earlier when she had done it at the Cullen's.

"Yeah, she caught the bed linens on fire in her room at the Cullen's, " I told them, "I'm thinking that her power is linked to her emotions, if this is so, I may be able to control them for her, that is if I can catch them in time," I continued.

"What do you mean to her emotions?" Peter asked concerned, as he crossed his arms, leaning on the table giving me his undivided attention. It was almost like he knew what I was about to say like he had felt this already and wanted it confirmed. I looked at him questionably.

"I…mean…that her powers are connected to her emotions," I repeated properly emphasizing the 'connected' in my sentence as I still watched Peter, I could feel his smugness as he smiled.

"Continue Major," he said as he rolled his hand in mid-air urging me to finish. I knew I would have to finish what I was thinking in order for Peter to tell me what he knew, so I did.

"When we were at the Cullen's Isabella became distraught, she was in her room alone. Her mind was working overtime like most new-borns. Evidently something crossed her mind that bothered her, she held on to that memory or thought and before long she began to stew, working herself up in a frenzy until she blew, that's when things started heating up, literally," I told them as they paid close attention to my explanation. "The next thing we knew Edward was storming into her room dragging her out and Carlisle had the fire extinguisher putting out the fire she caused to her bed linens, and then awhile ago, we had just hit our peak when bam my truck explodes," I told them, running my hand through my hair and sighed, clearly worried about Isabella. I looked up at Peter who had a smirk on his face looking at me, "what?" I asked getting irritated knowing he knew something that he hadn't shared it with me yet.

He laughed knowing what he was doing to me as he shook his head, "for empath, you sure are out there when it comes to that woman you have up there," he said pointing to the ceiling.

"How am I out there? Peter if you know something just come out with it, or so help me!" I warned.

"Okay…Okay, damn dude, you don't have to threaten me," he said, he dropped his head then sighed looking back at me, "I think I know what she is," he said confidently. I looked at him with a furrowed brow feeling a little bit offended.

"What do you mean what she is? She a damn vampire," I told him in an irritated voice, I loved Peter as a brother but if he keeps this up I swear I'm going to beat the crap out of him.

"Calm down Major, you didn't let me finish, of course she's a vampire but I believe she's also a fire-starter," he finished. I looked him in the eyes with skepticism, but as I thought about it he may be right, her feelings were tied to her power and when she became upset she would ignite the closes thing around her, but that definitely would be a bad thing for her, she's a vampire for her to make fire was dangerous, wasn't it? We still didn't know a lot about what had happened to her during her change; those dim-witted sisters could have done anything. I knew what they were capable of and that scared the life out of me. I had seen so much when it came to them but only because Maria had to take care of their screw-ups all the damn time, it was hard telling what they had done to Isabella, I sighed looking back at Peter.

"I think you may be right." I agreed with him. Then I told him my concerns about her being a vampire that causes fire and how dangerous that could be, he assured me that if she was able to start a fire then she was probably insusceptible to fire, I thought on that for a few minutes, shaking my head.

"The sisters aren't that reliable, it still bothers me, most fire-starters are insusceptible to fire," I replied, but this was different, the sisters worked their mojo on the angel upstairs, my angel, I didn't trust that they did anything the right way.

"Hell, I had seen a lot of their work as have you both, you know as well as I do that it never turned out right. They didn't do anything the right way. With Isabella's luck she would probably set something on fire turning herself to ash right alongside of whatever was burning, not that I don't trust her but let's face it she can trip over air," I sighed then smiled looking up at Peter and Char as they chuckled, then noticed my lips curl up into a smile.

"What? What is it Major?" Peter asked, wanting to know if I had figured something out on the subject at hand. I stared at them a minute before answering.

"I just said she was clumsy and always has been," I told them happily.

"So…what has that got to do with her being a fire-starter?" Peter asked trying to figure out what I was talking about.

"Nothing, but I remembered that she was clumsy when we were human," I told them chuckling happily, I had remembered yet another thing that happened in my human life, Peter rolled his eyes at me as if he could care less but Char was grinning ear to ear. I felt how glad she was for me.

"Yeah, well that's wonderful, but can we get back to what's at hand here," Peter said annoyed at getting off track.

"Look Major, I really like the girl, I feel like she's my sister already she's sweet, caring and loving, but if we don't figure this out and fast something might happen to her, I know you wouldn't be able to live with yourself if that happened and on top of all that," he said then paused before continuing.

"I feel something else is going to happen, I think we'll need Isabella's help with this one, we need to protect her, train her to handle this power she has before she burns down the house or destroys everything around us," Peter said sarcastically. Just as he said that Isabella made her appearance and stopped at the bottom of the stairs, she looked heartbroken, I could feel her sadness, it was then that I had realized that she had heard what Peter had said, missing the beginning of our conversation, she ran out of the house at vampire speed.

"Dammit, Peter," I complained taking off after her.

I hit the back door and she was gone, I sniffed the air smelling which direction she was heading in and then followed her.

"Damn she's fast," I said to myself, I followed her for miles, until I came upon an old house that was ready to fall down, I could smell Isabella's scent strongly here, I looked around I spotting her sitting on the porch of this old house, I walked up to her and sat down next to her.

"Darlin', I know that you think Peter was being hateful and mean, but he really wasn't, you just caught the tail end of our conversation, we were trying to figure out a way to help you with this power of yours, he really didn't mean any disrespect." I told her calmly. She sat there with her knees at her chest with her head buried into her knees sobbing. "Sweetheart," I said again trying to get her attention, she looked up at me and sighed.

"Jasper, why is this happening to me?" she asked with a hiccup. I pulled her into my lap kissing her forehead.

"I don't know angel, I know that the sisters never did anything the right way in their whole existence, you were just one of their many causalities," I told her.

"Does Peter have any ideas about what I am?" she asked halfheartedly.

"Yes, and I attentively agree with him," I answered her. She looked up at me questionably.

"Well…what did he say he thinks I am?" she asked quietly, but feeling very worried of my answer.

"He thinks and I agree, that you maybe a fire-starter," I told her, she sighed and lowered her head.

"Great! Just what I need to be someone who can set fire with a single thought," she said more to herself than me. I knew she was thinking about her clumsiness as I was earlier, but the thing is, I remembered. I knew she would be excited at that news and what better time to tell her now that she's feeling so down on her-self.

"Yeah, I remember how clumsy you were back then," I told her hoping she would catch on to what I had just said and she did. She looked at me and a huge grin crossed her lips, her eyes sparkled as she stared at me with all the love she held there for me. She threw herself into my arms almost knocking us both over, I caught myself knowing if we hit the porch floor hard enough we would be on the ground after going through the rotten wood.

"You remembered?" she replied sweetly and happily.

"Yes darlin' I remembered, actually I was at the house when I remembered while Peter, Char and I were talking," I told her.  
>"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.<p>

"Because my dear, you ran off before I could tell you anything," I finished with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah…sorry," she said feeling bad that she had run off.

"It's alright darlin', no harm done," I looked around at the falling down house where we sat.

"Why does this place seem so familiar to me?" I asked as I got up and walked around staring at the place. I looked at Isabella who gave me kind of a smirk. I tried to read her feelings but all I got was a familiar surroundings kind of vibe, I smiled realizing that we must be at the old homestead. "This was our old home wasn't it?" I asked. The smirk she held turned to a sweet smile. I could feel her warm feelings she carried for this old place as it flow over her. She walked over to me placing her arms on my chest pushing them up around my neck.

"Yes, this was our home, Jasper," she said bring me down for a sweet soft long kiss, she pulled away staring into my eyes.

"A place we stayed on your furloughs, but never got to live in as husband and wife," she told me sadly.

"I'm sorry darlin', dad did a great job fixing it up," I said with a laugh. She smacked his chest.

"Don't be smug Jasper Whitlock, your father did an excellent job finishing what you started, it was beautiful at one time." She paused looking over the old falling down ruin, "it's just sat for so long its falling apart from disrepair," she told me sadly.

"I'm sure it was darlin', where do you think I learned my handyman skills from? If not my father," she grinned at me once again, as I remembered something else from my past. Maybe she was right about coming here, maybe it was jogging my memory, causing me to remember what I so reluctantly forgot becoming what I am now.

"Oh, Jasper, that's wonderful, you are starting to remember everything," she said excitedly as I picked her up swinging her around. "I love you baby," she said looking lovingly into my eyes.

"As I do you my angel," I told her, reaching down and kissed her. We made love right there in front of our old house, I hoped that she wouldn't burn the place down, but at the time I could care less, I wanted her and she wanted me, nothing or no one was going to stop either one of us.

We laid there looking up at the sky half naked next to one another. The stars sparkled in the sky as a falling star shot across the sky. I could feel Isabella's love emulating out to me. I couldn't help but think about what she had done for me, to give up her life for one as a vampire just to be by my side was so selfless.

After I was ambushed on the road by Maria and her two sisters, I had the urge to try remembering my human life, but I learned to put it behind me, I knew if I did start to remember it would be painful. I feared I may search out my family if indeed I had one, bring them harm or even death.

Not in my wildest dreams did I think my family would seek me out, especially a hundred and forty some years later in the form of a wife. Now, I had Isabella not only as a wife while human but as a vampire and wife for the rest of eternity or as long as we lived out our existence. I hated that Isabella had to go through what she had, especially when I found out she did it for me, but I'm glad she found me and we're together.

It also made me think about what she had gone through to be with me. In a way I was glad she had slept for so long, not because I wished her to suffers but if she would have woke after three days and came to me, she would have been part of all that destruction I had caused, she too would have felt the guilt I felt for taking so many lives.

I also wondered what would have happened between Isabella and me, life would have been so different, we probably wouldn't be the same vampires we are today, with both of us filled with so much guilt we probably would have reluctantly destroyed ourselves, being here has not only brought back memories of our time together as humans, but a lot of what if's once again. I really didn't want to go there anymore, but I couldn't stop the thoughts racing through my mind.

I felt like a newborn with all these memories and thoughts, it brought a sadness to me of what Isabella must be or had went through, it also sparked a recent memory of before at the house of how Isabella reacted to the marks on my body, she grieved for me, ached for my pain but she didn't pity me, she loved me she understood my feelings about the situation I was in and that made me more proud to be her husband than I thought possible. Here we were again, making love showing each other all the love we have for each other in the truest sense of the word.

I pulled Isabella closer to me; she looked up at me smiling, and buried her head in my shoulder as I stroked her hair. I looked up at the ruins of the old house, I knew this was meant to be our home, a home we were supposed to live in for the rest of our human life but that time had passed that life was long since gone, we were no longer human, although it was helping me to remember a life, long since passed, I knew we could never return to that part of our life together. Isabella and I had to move forward, start a new life together one that I would promise the angel laying next to me eternal love and protection.

God, how could I be so lucky to have her back in my life, it was obvious we were destined to be together, it was at that moment I knew that we would figure out what was to be done with Isabella's power. I knew that it would be okay, I knew she would get it under control, she would learn how to manipulate that power only using it when needed. I also knew I didn't have to fear she would die from her own hand by using that power. I looked over at my angel extremely happy to have her in my life as she turned her head looking into my eyes with me projecting into her all the love I shared for her.

"What?" she said with a little chuckle at the way I was grinning. I shook my head.

"Nothin' darlin', I just am in so much love with you, I'm so happy right now I could burst," I told her. Isabella face turned serious, she rolled on top of me laying her hands on each side of my face.

"That's not nothin' sugar, that a whole lot of somethin'," she said as she slowly and softly kissed my lips showing me she felt the same way.

After making love for the second time lying there on the ground we got dressed and headed home. Once again Peter tried apologizing for whatever he thought he had done wrong, it was funny watching him try to figure out just what he had said to hurt Isabella's feelings. Peter stayed in trouble with Char, he was good at apologizing for something or another never really knowing what he had done wrong in the first place.

Isabella put up her hand shaking her head telling him to forget it she had took what he said in the wrong way, she apologized for running off. After we explained to her about her power we began to practice with her out in the woods some ways from the house.

After hours of practice, putting out fires from a few trees, Isabella was starting to get a handle on her power, we explained to her it came from her emotions, telling her we knew it would be hard but she needed to try to control her emotions, to try not to become too upset. I knew as well as she did it wasn't only being upset that set her off, the feelings she got from her release after our sexual activities could also set her off as we learned the hard way when she blew up my truck, although she did control them at the old homestead, I knew I had to figure out what the difference was from when we made love here and the difference from making love there.

The only thing I could think of was when we made love here at the house it was our first time as vampires, as well as it had also been a long time since she had an orgasm seeing that I was gone from her for months prior to her transformation, plus the fact she slept for over a hundred years before waking and finding me, that in itself may have been the problem.

Her release had been seismic even I felt it, hell I heard the explosion, I couldn't even move until I composed myself somewhat to check it out, it could also be that she didn't feel comfortable here, where at the homestead she did feel somewhat comfortable, with her powers being connected to her emotions, I think in time she will be able to control her powers in whatever she is feeling.

So I decided to check out my theory, I sent Peter and Char out to hunt leaving me and Isabella alone to make love in the house. I didn't want them around if my theory failed as we all know that fire can be fatal to a vampire. I didn't want to gamble with my brother and sister's existence. I also knew they didn't finish their hunt from earlier after my truck exploded.

I knew there could be a danger of the house catching fire if my theory was incorrect, but I had to be sure, not withstanding I could never get enough of my angel. I wasn't going to be easy with her either I wanted it to be fast and rough. I wanted her to feel it so deeply that when she came she would scream my name so loud it would shatter a few windows in the process.

Peter and Char protested at first telling me what if she caught us both on fire, they didn't want to come back to the house to find a pile of ashes lying in the middle of the bed if the house still stood.

I assured them that we would be okay; that so far she projected away from herself both times this had happened. I was more worried about them being in the house if such a thing did take place, they protested my theory but only because they were worried about the two of us, but left anyway on my word that nothing would happen, not that they could do anything if I was wrong, we wouldn't be here to complain to anyway, I thought to myself as we continued on with the experiment.

* * *

><p>Please let me know what you think...review...huggs<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

ONLY TIME WILL TELL

I own nothing that has to do with Twilight, that honor go strictly to Stephanie Myers.

A/N: Special thanks to my amazing Beta JSH, Donna you rock girlfriend.

A/N: AN EXTREME LEMON ALERT.

CHAPTER 10

PRACTICE MAKES PERFECT

* * *

><p>I grabbed Isabella's hand and led her to our room, after shutting the door I slammed her against it crushing my lips to hers. I held her there with my body as she moaned in pleasure.<p>

My hand roamed her body peeling off her clothes as I went, until she stood in front of me bare, I stepped back taking in her beauty with a growl.

"You are so breath-taking," I told her, crushing my lips to hers once again. I lifted her off her feet, carrying her to the bed. I fell backwards onto it with her on top of me, my lips never leaving hers as she moaned wrapping her fingers into my hair pressing her lips more firmly against mine, she ripped my clothes off aggressively, which I was working towards.

She had been so submissive before; this feistiness was a big difference. Thankfully Peter lived here, for she had just ripped the only set clothes I had here. Considering so much had gone on since we had gotten here that we still hadn't taken the time to go and buy new clothes for ourselves.

I flipped her over on her back still kissing her hard and long, moved my lips down to her jaw continuing down to her neck , finally stopping at her collarbone, my hands made their way to her breasts as I massage them firmly, without ease, rolling her firm pebbles between my fingers, she moaned once again arching her back forcing her beasts into my bare chest. I fondled one of her breast with one hand, as I moved my tongue to encircle the other, biting and licking the other hardened nipple.

I used my free hand to softly caress her firm body as I made my way to her inner thigh, finding her arousal had over flowed and was now thick on her inner thigh, bringing another moaning growl from within my chest.

"Oh god, Bella you're so wet," I moaned.

"Only for you Jasper," she cooed in return, thrusting her hip into my waiting rock hard member. "Please Jasper," she whined.

"What do you want, Bella?" I asked knowing what she was asking but wanting to hear her say the words.

"You, please don't torture me sugar," she continued. I still needed her to tell me exactly what she wanted, I knew the longer I made her wait the more she would participate in what I had planned.

"Tell me, darlin' let me hear the words," I pleaded.

"I want you inside of me… Pleasssse!" She begged.

With her own words I knew she was ready for me, I rocked back on my knees pulling her to my hardened member lining myself up at her entrance and without cause I forcefully sheathed myself into her completely, with a moan of pleasure from me and a scream of pleasure from her, I began thrusting into her as hard and as fast as I could.

I grunted with every thrust and Bella's screamed in pleasure with my manipulations. The bed bang with a vengeance against the wall with the force I was taking her with, this was nothing like I had ever felt before, I feared I would hurt her as I thrust into her so hard it would have even took my none existing breath away. I was losing myself in Isabella, my head was clouded with pleasure as I rammed my member deeper, and deeper within her, but to my surprise my fears were Nye.

"Harder Jasper," she screamed, I pulled out of her, and with a whine from her I flipped her over on her stomach reaching under her bringing her back to me as I entering her hard once again. With one hand under her and the other on the head board for support I began thrusting harder than I even thought possible for her to withstand, and she cried in pleasure once again.

The friction we made between us was setting me on fire as beads of sweat formed on my upper lip. Which I knew to be impossible, we were vampire, we don't tire and we definitely did not sweat, but the resistance of our hard flesh told another story.

I began to worry that maybe Peter was right, maybe she could set us both on fire this way, but I was too far gone to stop now, this had become my everything, my Bella. I wasn't stopping until I blew my load inside of my angel and I heard her squeal my name with her release.

I had never felt anything like this in my existence, I was thrusting so hard, I was blinded with so much pleasure I was seeing white lights behind my eye lids. I grunted with every thrust, I couldn't get enough of Bella, I wanted to hear her call my name.

The sound of our bodies pounding together echoed off the walls, that familiar tightening in my testicles were letting me know I was very close. I moved my hand down to her clit and began to rub fiercely, I heard Bella moan, I knew she would release soon. I couldn't stop now even if I wanted to, she was ready to explode.

"Jasper….ooooh…goddd…Jasper!" she screamed as I felt the muscles of her inner walls tighten almost painfully around me, exploding her warmth over my member, bringing me over the edge as well. Her name spilled from my lips right along side of her, the windows shook from the vibration of our voices.

I dropped on top of her rolling to the side trying to compose myself before I got up to check the house to see if anything was on fire. I lay there a few minutes not able to move. Isabella rolled over and climbed on my chest. as I stroked her hair wondering how the hell she could move when I could hardly move my legs after such a performance. I kissed the top of her head.

"Are you alright darlin'?" I asked after finally being able to move somewhat.

"I'm better than alright Jasper," she said sweetly sounding completely satiated, I chuckled, I kissed her once more than moved from the bed.

I made my way around the house on shaky legs to check to see if everything was the same as it was before we started and it was, no major fatalities, everything was still intact. Before I made my way back to our bedroom I stopped off at Peter and Char's room grabbing a pair of pants and a shirt to replace the one's Isabella tore from my body, I chuckled at the thought, it was so unlike Isabella, but so enjoyable, I hoped she never changed in that perspective.

As I walked back into the bedroom Isabella laid with her eyes closed, I dropped my change of clothes on a waiting chair climbing back into the bed next to my angel.

"Everything okay?" she asked as I turned to her chuckling.

"Yes…all is well," I told her as I pulled her on my chest.

We laid there as I held my angel for awhile before we had to get up, shower and make our way down stairs. I knew Peter and Char would be home soon, we needed to talk about what was to be done next, I wanted to find out just what else Peter felt was coming, I knew he really didn't know but if he could tell me anything at all… maybe I could help figure out what he was sensing.

Isabella and I got up making our way to the bathroom to clean up before Peter and Char made their way back to the house. I knew they would be worried about us. They knew what I was planning on doing with Isabella, to test my theory, which was correct, so we didn't need to worry about having sex in the house any longer, hopefully she can control herself enough that she could deal with whatever anyone can throw at her, of course I will be there to quiet her emotions if such a crises arises.

But my mind kept wondering back to the way we made love not an hour ago, well it wasn't really making love it was more fucking, but I digress.

The thing that kept bothering me was that I could feel the heat rising in her; I wondered if her body was starting to control it automatically, or was it something that is just there. I questioned, how did I feel it? Was it because I was connected to her as we shared our love? Because I know for a fact that vampires do not sweat, I was pouring in perspiration by the time we finished. Granted it was the most mind blowing experience I had ever felt, but it still remains to be seen if vampires can sweat. I also noticed Isabella didn't have a drop of sweat on her body it was only I who carried the perspiration.

It also came to my attention that I was banging the hell out of her, yes I enjoyed it immensely. Yes, Isabella is a vampire, but she still should have been uncomfortable with my harsh ministrations to her body, but she seemed to enjoy it as much as I did.

"Darlin'," I said getting her attention as I poured shampoo on her hair beginning to message it in for her as her back laid against my chest.

"Humm?" she answered in a carefree manner. I chuckled at her laid back posture.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" I asked her sweetly, nibbling on her neck after standing her in the stream of warm water rinsing the shampoo out of her hair, the fragrance of strawberries and cream waffled around the room causing me to become instantly hard from her scent alone.

"No, Jasper, why? Do you think I can't handle a little rough sex? I love the way you take charge of our sex life, it gives me chills just thinking about it," she said. I chuckled kissing the tip of her nose.

"I loved it too, but I was pounding pretty hard darlin' although I enjoyed it a great deal, I was kind of wondering if it was a bit too much for you?" I asked. She turned to look at me sliding her arms around my neck bringing my face down to her level.

"Jasper, you could never hurt me, I know that. What we did awhile ago, was shear bliss for me," she replied. I smiled kissing her lips. I swear I think she was ready for round two, I think vampire Isabella can with stand even me at my best.

After we finished upstairs including Isabella little ministration she took on herself, that not so little Jasper will be feeling for the rest of the night, we had noticed that Peter and Char had made it home, we came down and joined them, sitting on the sofa along-side them.

"Well, I see the house is still standing," Peter said with a chuckle from him and Char, Isabella dropped her head and I'm sure if she wasn't a vampire she would have been red as a tomato. I chuckled putting my arm around her pulling her to my chest kissing the top of her head.

"Yes, it is, but we still need to talk, I know this will embarrass my little angel but it needs to be said, so we know where we stand," I told Peter and Char, looking down at Isabella whose face was now buried into my chest.

"Aright shoot," Peter said, with a loving squeeze to Isabella shoulders, I started.

"When Isabella and I were making love, I might add very roughly, I began to sweat, I literally had beads of sweat on my top lip, by the time we were done, I was covered in perspiration," I told him, as he arched his brow with his mouth hanging open, and Char mirrored his expression.

"Dude, vampires don't sweat," he said, I looked at him nodding my head knowingly.

"Yeah, I know, it seemed to be caused by Isabella, but she didn't sweat at all, she was as dry as a bone, well, from sweat anyway," I said. I added that last part because I know Peter, if I hadn't he would have made a remark embarrassing Isabella, so I put it out there. The only thing Peter did was laugh.

"I've never heard of anything like that, Major, maybe it's caused from her being a fire-starter, she doesn't sweat because it's part of her, but with you being in direct contact with her when she gets excited so to speak, she projects it directly to you," he said. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Projects," I thought to myself, thinking about how I project sometimes without meaning to, but I let it slide for now.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing, but it's kind of freaky you know, she loves our sex rough, I don't mean pulling her hair or slightly rough, I mean I hit her so hard I could have buried her six foot under with one thrust," I told him. He looked at me surprised but still chuckled."You lucky dog you," he said almost drooling at the mouth, as Char smacked him on the shoulder hard, which brought a chuckle from Isabella and myself. I shook my head kissing the top of Isabella's head again.

"Alright we somewhat figured out about Isabella and we will still work with you darlin', so you will be more appt to control your power, I think that's all she has as far as powers, I haven't seen anything else as far as gifts," I told them, as I looked down at my angel smiling. "But I still want to ask you something Peter," I questioned.

"Okay, if I can answer, you know I will," he said, waiting for me to ask.

"You said a couple of times that something was coming, you said it would come in a pair of circumstances, the first one was not anything that would be too bad, but the second one was," I said reminding him of his own words.

"Correct, and I would have to say that the first one was Isabella, the second is something else, I still can't see it yet, but it's bad Major, really bad," he said, shaking his head as he was trying to rid himself of a bad dream.

"Is that all you got, that it's bad? Can you see anything else, maybe you could tell me something that might click with me where it wouldn't to you," I told him.

"Jazz, man, it's just a feeling, you know my feelings, I can't see anything, nothing pops into my head just that it's bad and it's coming our way," he said as he used Alice's nick name for me, but I didn't say anything because he seemed upset with the feelings he was having, but one thing did pop in my head, he said coming our way.

"Pete, you said coming our way… as in coming here in Texas?" I asked wanting to see what he said.

"Yeah…I think it will be here, but Major I do know we're going need more help than just us," he said, which threw me. Just the thought of something coming that the four of us couldn't handle gave me a chill.

"Well, we need to train Isabella to fight as soon as possible. We also still need to train her to use her powers as well. Char maybe you could help her with the sparing part," I suggested.

"Sure Major, I could do that," she said, as she looked over at Isabella giving her a smile.

"Think you can handle that darlin'?" I asked sweetly. Hell I figured if she could take what I gave her in the bedroom awhile ago, she can handle herself really well in a fight, especially with her gift.

"But we'll do it later, Peter I need to borrow one of your cars, Isabella and I need to shop for some new clothes," I told him. But Char interrupted.

"Why don't Isabella and I go, we can get to know one another a little bit better, I know what size you wear, I also know what you like," she said, I looked down at Isabella who straightened up grinning from ear to ear.

I was glad Char had offered, I hated shopping, Alice used to drag me shopping all over the world, it was the most boring, degrading thing I ever had to take part in, if Char was offering to take Isabella shopping I was ecstatic at the idea, the only problem I had with it was Isabella and how she really didn't have a good hand on her power.

"Is that alright with you, darlin'?" I asked, seeing she was all for it.

"I'd like that Jasper," she said sweetly," as she jumped up giving me a sweet kiss heading towards the door with Char. I handed Char my credit card. I told her to give it to Isabella and show her how to use it. Char chuckled realizing Isabella wasn't from this time period, taking it and shoved it into her pocket, speaking as she began to walk away.

"We'll be back later, don't worry I take care of her," Char said as she followed Isabella out the door. I sat back sighing, hoping Char could handle Isabella, also hoping nothing upset her enough to start world war three before she got back by my side.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

~Isabella~

I really like Peter and Charlotte, they seem really nice, when Charlotte offered to take me shopping, I jumped at the chance to get to know her a little better, I hated leaving Jasper's side, but I never really had a friend before. Back home I just had Jasper's family, my Aunt and cousins. Although I love them dearly, it wasn't the same as having a real friend, which I was hoping Charlotte would accept me as one. I already thought of her as a friend of mine.

"Here," Charlotte said, handing me a plastic card, I gave her a confused look as she chuckle trying to explain what it was and what it was used for.

"It's a credit card, you use it in place of money," she said, I looked down at the piece of plastic noticing it had Jasper's name on it, looking back at Charlotte still confused, but understanding somewhat what she had said.

"I don't know how to use this," I told her embarrassed a little, I felt like such a child in this era, there was so much to learn that had changed since my transformation, it was a little frustrating trying to fit in.

I just hope I would learn everything I needed to know before all hell broke loose. I could feel Jasper's uneasiness at what Peter had told us at the house. I was new at this vampire stuff, not only that, now I had to learn how to control my power, and they said I had and learn to fight, I never in my life been in a fight other than to pull my cousin's hair after she had pulled mine.

I was still having displacement issues, to me my human life was a few days ago, when in actuality it had been better than hundred years, it was hard to distinguish between the year difference when you were asleep for that long, only feeling that it has been a few days. But it is what it is, and now I have to move on, I have Jasper back in my life and when all this is behind us, he and I will move forward, we will live our lives as a married loving couple.

"I'll show you sugar…don't worry," Charlotte told me with a sweet smile, "I'm so glad you found Jasper, that pixie he was with degraded him, she hid him in the background like he was a bad memory, Pete and I hated how she treated him, when Jazz called us telling us to start setting up houses across the states that he would be joining us soon, Peter and I were ecstatic, he was finally getting away from the she-devil," she told me, clearly disgusted with Alice's performance with my Jasper.

"She was that bad to him?" I asked, feeling despair for my Jasper, he was nothing like that in our day, he was open and friendly, he was friends with everyone he met, he was a determined man, when he decided what he wanted he had a one track mind until he got it.

To find out that Alice had treated him so badly was heartbreaking for me. I wondered why he would let her dominate him in such a way. I knew he had been through a lot with Maria, he had told me what kind of life he had with her and I hated that he had to go through that kind of life, but he still was a determined man even with her, I could tell he was with what he told me. What could have changed to make him cower to Alice's will? I wondered.

"Bad! Sugar, she wouldn't let him out of her site. When we ran into them that day in Paris, she treated us like we had some kind of disease or something, the look she gave us and the way she shuffled Jasper away from us," she said, shaking her head back and forth in disbelief, "we heard what she had said to him after they walked away. Alice said for Jasper to stay away from us or else. She always thought she was better than us." She stopped for a minute then continued.

"Shortly after that is when Jasper called us, he told us to start setting up the houses, as I said, we were so happy he was finally getting away from her. When Peter seen that you were coming," she giggled, "what better way to get back at the little demon, than to come face to face with his wife…that was priceless," she said with a hearty laugh.

"I wish no harm to anyone, but I hate that Jasper had to go through such hard times," I told her softly.

"I'm sorry sugar, I didn't mean to upset you, but Alice did treat him in an abominating way. She deserved what she got, when you walked back into his life," she said positively.

"I'm happy to be back in Jasper's life, to tell you the truth, Alice scared me a little," I told her. She looked at me and laughed again. I looked at her as if she had grown two heads, what was she laughing at, was she laughing at me?

I felt a warm sensation start to cover my body, it scared me. I knew what I was capable of, I didn't want to lose control here in this horseless carriage, I would probably kill us both, but Charlotte looked at me she reached over and rubbed my arm, to console me.

"I'm sorry sugar, I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at what you could do to Alice if she tried anything to harm you," she said softly.

"You don't need to be frightened of Alice, she more hot air than follow up," she said. I looked at her more confused than ever, I heard her words but didn't understand they're meaning, hot air? Follow up? After thinking on it a minute, I realized what she was saying, Alice was all talk, and wouldn't do anything to back up her words, I smiled looking over at Charlotte nodding my head. She smiled back shaking her head from side to side.

"We're going to be great friends you and I Isabella, I can feel it," she said meaningfully.

"Do you have a gift too?" I asked her, she heartily laughed once again. I laughed with her not knowing why, Charlotte had a catching laugh, anyone would laugh not understand what they were laughing at just from hearing her.

When we arrived at the store, I was in awe, I had never seen such a place in my life, Charlotte called it a Wal-Mart. She handed me a pair of shaded spectacles, she said it was to hide my eyes, because they were still red from the transformation, she said we didn't want to scare the humans, I didn't argue with her as I placed them over my eyes.

We walked up to the door, I jumped at the way it opened on its own, I looked at Charlotte who was chuckling, I knew I would see new things as I went along, I was glad I was amusing to her, I thought sarcastically. I followed her into the store, the place was huge, there were so many lights it was almost blinding, I was thankful for the spectacles after all. This store had to be as big as the town I came from, and just as easy to get lost in, so I stayed close to Charlotte, the thought of getting lost in this massive place frightened me, I didn't want to lose control. Just the thought of being the cause of the place burning to the ground terrified me.

There were so many things to chose from, some of the undergarments were very embarrassing to me, there were hardly any material to them at all, but Charlotte told me Jasper would love to see me wearing such a thing, so I picked a few she suggested to me adding them to the rolling plastic cart.

I got myself a few outfits with her help, after she got Jasper a few things and a few other necessities we would need it was just breaking dawn; we didn't want to get caught in the sun around humans as we hurried to the carriage and headed home.

* * *

><p>Please review...huggs<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

ONLY TIME WILL TELL

I own nothing that has to do with Twilight, that honor go strictly to Stephanie Myers.

A/N: A special thanks to my awesome beta JSH…Donna you rock…huggs

CHAPTER 11

TRAINING AND DISCOVERING

* * *

><p>When we arrived home, Jasper and Peter were waiting patiently for us, a smiled crossed Jasper's lips as I approached him, I was sure he was glad that I was still in one piece. I knew he was worried that I would burn down the store and was happy that I made it home with no fatalities.<p>

I walked across the room giving Jasper a soft sweet peck on his lips, handing him his plastic card back as he looked at me smiling.

"Did you get everything you needed darlin'?" he asked placing the card back into his wallet; he chuckled when I explained my experiences with all the new things I had seen.

I knew that he was excited for me, learning about all the new things he had taken for granted for so long. He wrapped his arms around me giving me a passionate kiss, he sighed contently as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"I missed you," he said as he rocked us back and forth from one leg to the other in place.

"I missed you too, sugar." I whispered in my most southern drawl, burying my head into his neck feeling like I was at home safe and sound finally. But it ending too quickly as he pulled away looking at me.

"Go put your things away, we need to start training, whatever is coming I want you perfectly able to take on any scenario that comes our way," he said in a worried voice.

I knew what he was thinking, he was worried about me, he wanted to make sure I could handle things if something went wrong, he didn't want to worry about me getting hurt in the heat of battle.

I knew this because I could feel his emotions, they were sad and worrisome but at the same time they were resolute, his mind was set in the fact he would have his way in this no matter what. I didn't know how I knew all this but I knew I could feel it.

I could feel Peter worrying about Charlotte, but Peter's concern was a little different with Charlotte, he knew she could handle herself; he loved her so much that if he lost her he knew he couldn't live without her. Char felt the same way about Peter. I was brought from my solitude with Char's voice as she walked towards me.

"Are you ready sugar?" she asked as she began to tell me what we were going to do and why.

xXx

~Jasper~

Time passed quickly, it had been four months since we started training Isabella, and she was coming along nicely. Char was amazing with her, she had taught her well. Char was an excellent teacher, when we were with Maria, she was the one to train the female new-borns, she always had a high rate of turn outs with them, and we hardly ever had to end their existence. Char knew what would happen to them if they were unable to be trained, so she worked her ass off to make sure Maria didn't kill them.

In this case she was becoming very close to Isabella, she loved her as a sister. She wanted her at her best. She pushed Isabella hard and for long periods of time. I could feel that she had hurt Isabella's feelings a few time's, which bothered me, but I also knew why she did it, and so did Isabella which is why she bounced back so quickly, Isabella benefited from it. She was blocking Char's advances to her now. She had put her down a few times without using her power. Isabella was amazing.

Char would always walk away with a huge smile on her face, due to the rate of Isabella's learning, she was so proud of her.

I could feel the upcoming fight drawing near, it may have been just me worrying about what was coming or it could be feeling Peter's nervousness at how close the pending doom was nearing, I wasn't sure, all I knew was we had to be ready in any case.

Isabella had also been working on her powers, on her own I might add, which scared the living hell out of me. One day Peter had pulled me away from Isabella's training to talk to me about something, when we had finished, I began walking back to where I had left Isabella, I had seen fire dancing on Isabella's hand, my first thought was to save my mate.

I dove at her throwing us both into the pond where we had been practicing. Whenever we practiced on Isabella's power we always practiced near water, just in case. As we surfaced, Isabella gave me a look of death.

"What did you do that for?" she asked angrily, as she pushed herself away from me trudging out of the water.

"You were on fire!" I replied back, angry that she was playing around with her power without supervision. She could have killed herself, that was the only thing on my mind, how could she be so selfish. I thought to myself as I followed behind her.

She turned and we stood facing one another dripping water from our dip in the pond.

"What were you thinking Isabella? You could have died, why did you disobey me practicing with your powers without supervision, do you even know what could have happened or didn't happen in this case?" I asked heatedly. I shook my head trying to clear the thought from my mind; the thought of Isabella burning into ash gave me a shutter making my dead heart ache.

"Jasper, I wasn't on fire, I can control it now watch," she said. I started to tell her not to take further action but was cut off by what I seen before me.

Isabella threw one of her hands out, palms up as a ball of fire formed into her hand, she started bouncing it up in the air like a ball, and then transferred it from one hand to the other, and then with a fist of her hand the flame dissipated into nothing, I was thoroughly amazed.

That wasn't the extent of it, she closed her eyes and with a shake of her body the very wet Isabella stood before me dry as a bone, the heat she could emanate from her body completely dried her in seconds. I could feel the heat as it traveled over her, dissipating into nothing more than steam. Her clothes bone-dry, her hair was completely waterless and frizzy as hell, she chuckled as she tied it back into a pony tail with a piece of string. I turned to look at Peter who stood with his mouth hanging open, he was amazed as well.

"See… I'm fine, I can aim it better than before too," she told me, as she turned her palm up once again as a ball of flame appeared, she looked around to find something to aim at, she found a skunk hiding behind a tree not far in the distance, she could sense it but couldn't see it.

"Isabella, it's not even in sight darlin'," I told her knowing what she was about to do. She gave me a smirk then with a hook of her arm she released the flame from her hand the damn thing angled around the tree in front of us and true enough, she hit her mark. The skunk flew from behind the tree falling to the ground burning. I was in shock as Peter was; I heard laughter come from behind me as Char made her presence known.

"That was great, Isabella," Char said as she approached.

"You've been working with her powers as well haven't you?" I asked her with a raised eye brow.

"Yes, I have, look at how far she's came, she is truly amazing Jazz," Char said daring me to contradict her with the nick-name or with how well Isabella has done. I rolled my eyes pulling Isabella into my arms kissing the side of her head.

"You are amazing darlin', you've out done all my expectations I had for you," I told her. I was proud of her, the sisters may have went about it the wrong way but Isabella was truly a powerful being.

I think it was the first time ever the sister accomplished something right, not in how they did it, but with the help of others, Isabella has truly became one of the most powerful vampires in existence! I only hoped that the Volturi didn't find out about her.

She is truly one they would love to have in their little harem of powerful beings in the guard. I also hoped that it wasn't the Volturi that was coming. Could it be possible that we did this? Did we train, forming Isabella into what she has become only for the Volturi to come and take her away? That thought frightened me, but we had no choice, we needed Isabella in this fight, if it was the Volturi how could we beat such a force? Maybe that is what Peter felt when he said we needed help. I thought about it for a minute before picking up my cell phone walking away from our group, making a call, waiting for the phone rang on the other end.

"Hey Jazz, how are you? Haven't heard from you in awhile, how's Isabella?" He asked.

"Hey Edward, were fine, well so far anyway. Hey man…umm…we might need your help; do you think you could pay us a visit?" I asked, as the line became quiet for a few minutes.

"I suppose that could be arranged… what's going on?" he replied, I tried to explain what Peter had felt, I told him we were training Isabella, I explained to him what her power turned out to be, how well she could manipulate it now, but that I was still worried about what was coming. I told him that Peter thinks we still would need help and that was the reason for my phone call, I may not be able to feel his emotions over the phone, but I could tell there was something wrong by the sound of his voice and with the hesitation as he spoke.

"What is it Edward? I know there's something wrong, is everyone alright at home?" I asked, worried that something had happened to one of my siblings or worse Carlisle or Esme; I know we left on bad terms but I wished them no ill will, either.

"No…everyone is fine, well at least now," he said, which caused me to wrinkle my brow in wonder of what may have happened after we left.

"Edward, please…what happened?" I asked again, trying to make heads or tails out of his roundabout way of telling me something.

"Sorry Jazz, sure you know I'd help in anyway that I can but I have one problem…" he said as he chuckled then continued, "do you think you could handle another new-born while I'm there?" he asked, which really threw me, I couldn't figure out who he meant, I know that he was going to turn Bella, but that wasn't until they were married and even then he was trying to wait to make sure that was what she truly wanted, who else could have been a newborn?

"Edward, what the hell are you talking about? Who's a new-born?" I asked again getting irritated by this time.

"Bella," he said at the same time Isabella said it, I turned to look at her confused. How the hell did she know? I walked up to her as did Peter and Char, all of us standing there confused at her words of Bella being turned. "Is there an echo on the phone Jazz?" I heard Edward say.

"No, Isabella said Bella the same time you did," I told him, again the line was silent. After I composed myself, I asked Edward the obvious question.

"I thought you were going to wait to do that?" I asked.

"I was, but she went out with Jacob to ride those damn motorcycles, when I found out I ran out to stop her, by the time I got there she had crashed into a tree, splitting her head open, she wasn't breathing, she was dying. Jake literally begged me to turn her this time. You know Jazz, there's no way I can live without my Bella, her injuries were bad, there wasn't even time to get Carlisle to her, it was turn her right then, or let her die… so… I had no choice, so bit her. Jacob stayed at the house until she woke up, he was happy she was alive, but sad that he had lost her for good, he even fought with the pack. They kept saying we broke the treaty which I guess we did, or I did, but Jacob fought for us and with him being alpha there wasn't much they could do, the council had a field day though. I guess Jake got in a lot of trouble with them, so to alleviate the stress from Jacob, we moved on once again," he told me with a sigh.

"Sorry man, I know how you wanted to wait to turn her, but hey, you have her by your side for the rest of your existence," I told him.

"Yeah…she's actually doing better than okay with the new-born thing, she does have the bloodlust but her mind seems to be stable, well more stable than the usual new-born," he told me.

"Well that has to be a relief, where did you all move to?" I asked wanting to know just in case I needed to get there in a hurry.  
>"We're in Alaska, not far the Denali clan," he told me.<p>

I knew exactly where they were, we had been there before, I wondered how the Denali girls were handling that, I knew that one of them had a huge crush on Edward, and with Bella with him, I could only imagine what he was going through trying to keep her safe, it would probably be a relief for Edward to get away from there and come here even if he had to face our coming doom.

"So, you don't know what's coming for you?" Edward asked. I sighed, not knowing what to say to him.

"We don't know, all we know is that it's coming and it is going to be bad," once again the line went silent. I figured he was thinking about it, more likely about how much danger Bella would be in.

"Yes, we'll come, listen I'll ask Alice to look and see what she sees before we leave, I'll let you know if she see's anything when we get there," he said, as I snorted out a chuckle.

"I doubt very much if Alice would be willing to help us Edward," I told him in a huff, remembering how she acted just before we left.

"I had a long talk with Carlisle about her. He was very disappointed in her. He understands why she was so upset but he let her know she should have handled it differently. He feels bad at what he said to you Jazz," he said. I shook my head.

"It's okay, Edward, Isabella and I are where we belong. If you can come it would be greatly appreciated," I told him, he said he would be here in a couple of days, and that he looked forward in seeing everyone again before he hung up. I closed my phone slipped into my pocket and gave my utmost attention to Isabella.

"How did you know that he turned, Bella?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders while looking at me questionable.

"I don't know, I just knew, just like I knew when Char was going to attack when we were sparing, I could feel her emotions change just before she pounced," she told me. I arched my eye brows as turned to look at Peter with a huge smile that he mirrored.

"She's has a sense of empathy," I replied happily.

"She may have a little of my gift as well," Peter said with a chuckle. I followed with my own.

"What's empathy?" she asked. I looked back at her proudly.

"It's what I am, it's a gift, I can feel and manipulate emotions as I suspect you can, we'll have to work on that gift as well, as for Peters gift, well… he just kind of knows things, he is never wrong about what he feels, if you have any of his gift, it will grow and perfect itself with time," I told her with a chuckle grabbing her and holding her in my arms tightly.

"I think we've all had enough for today, why don't we head home and relax," I told everyone and they agreed, we walked back to the house after we hunted, and relaxed by watching a movie.

It was funny the first time Isabella seen the light on the television come on, she walked completely around the thing, wondering how it was possible for people to talk with pictures moving around on the thing in front of her, she enjoyed it though. Once she figured there was such a thing as movie's that's all she wants to do, well besides the obvious, she is very insatiable, which is why we stay in our room a lot, but hell, I'm a man, who am I to argue, it works for me.

A couple of days had passed, I'd had been working with Isabella helping her with the use of our empathic powers, I found out really fast that two empaths in the house was a bit much. I felt double of what I usually do, our feelings were amplified. It was driving me insane, I could only imagine what it was doing to Isabella with her being new to all of this, but she sat there calm, cool and collected, she looked as if she didn't have a care in the world, she looked up at me smiling, which melted my heart.

"What are you feeling darlin'?" I asked her as I slowly brought one of my fingers to her face stroking her jaw lovingly.

"Don't you know, Jasper?" she asked. I chuckled at her comment lowering my head to compose myself for a second so she wouldn't think I was laughing at her, before looking back at her.

"Yes, darlin', I know, but I was being polite, I was asking you to reveal to me what was on your mind," I told her sweetly. She chuckled putting her hand on top of mine and leaned into my touch.

"Sorry sugar, it's just hard to separate myself from what I feel from you and what I'm feeling, I guess I just take it for granted that you already know how I'm feeling and leave it at that, I need to start separating my feeling and remember that others may not want me to feel what their feeling as you taught me," she said.

I smiled at her nodding my head, being very proud of my Isabella. She had come such a long way from that scared woman who showed up in the Cullen's parlor, to what she has become today. I knew it would be hard for her at first, but, she's learned everything really fast, it was mind boggling how fast she adapted. Not that I'm complaining, because I'm not, it took me years to understand my gift, and here Isabella was learning it at a fast pace, not because she wanted to, but because I needed her to, with her not having any understanding of what she was feeling, it could cause confusion and if she paused for just one second during a battle, it could cause her death, and that was something I refused to let happen.

With that in mind, I pushed her hard and for long periods of time, telling her why I was doing it, telling her what could happen if she became confused during a battle, she understood and pushed herself even harder than I was pushing, in the end she was the epitome of the gift she had with all the hard work she put in and accomplished. I was truly proud of her.

Isabella had become a magnificent vampire, with all the training she had been through, as far as fighting and learning her gifts she was amazing and very powerful, one I wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley. I'm sure if the sisters knew what that had created, they would have never left her in that cave alone, they would have took great care of her, as if their lives depended on it, the only problem, is that they would have used her powers for evil. Thankfully they weren't smart enough to realize what they had on their hands back then.

I was also glad that Maria hadn't found her, or seen her. Maria was smart, too smart for her own good. She knew that her sisters had always fucked up. I was pleased that Maria made them handle it themselves, although I hated the fact that Isabella woke alone and frightened, at least she didn't have to deal with the sisters when she awakened. I was grateful that she had found me in the end, that we are together.

Another week had come and gone. I was beginning to worry about Edward. He was supposed to be here last week. I tried calling him but he never answered. I left a number of messages on his phone, but he never called me back I was so concerned about him that I was about to go to Alaska to check on him.

Then came a knock at the door.

Char went to answer it, when she opened the door there stood Edward and Bella with a smile on both of their faces. Bella was so beautiful, of course she was beautiful before, but as a vampire she was more beautiful than even I could have imagined, but I guess I would think that considering she was the spitting image of my Isabella, which would also cause a problem of how to tell them apart, I was sure Edward and I could but I wasn't too sure how Peter and Char were going to do it.

When Char opened the door she looked at Bella with her mouth hanging open, she looked back and forth between me and Bella in awe of the girl that stood in front of her, Edward and I chuckled at her observation of how much Isabella and Bella looked alike.

"Oh, my, fucking, god!" Char said with amusement as Edward pulled away from Bella and walk up to Char hugging her.  
>"Hello, Charlotte, it's nice to see you again," he said as he chuckled.<p>

"Edward," was all she got out as she stared at Bella. Edward laughed at her amused state as he walked up to me shaking my hand as Bella followed behind him.

"Jazz, sorry it took me so long to get here, but there was a little problem, I had to come up with another reason to leave the house without Alice finding out where we were going," he said. I looked at him confused and a little worried at what he had to say, he turned placing his hand on Bella's lower back escorting her into the house sitting her on the sofa then joined her.

Although I was worried the gentlemen in me noticed I hadn't said a thing to Bella, I looked at her and smiled.

"Hello, Bella, it's nice to see you again, I'm glad you were able to join Edward on his trip here," I told her, she smiled lowering her head blushing, nothing changed there, Bella always was shy, she got embarrassed easily, the only difference was there wasn't any red tint to her cheeks.

"Thanks, Jasper, I'm glad I could come," she whispered as Edward put his arm around her and held her close.

Isabella came down the stairs as Edward and Bella took a seat on the sofa, she smiled at them as she walked over to Bella slowly. Isabella may be a new-born herself, but she knows not to run up and surprise another new-born if she wanted to keep her limbs intact. I was so proud of her, she leaned down hugging Bella.

"Welcome my dear," she said as she nodded to Edward giving him a smile, then made her way next to me, taking a seat. I put my arm around Isabella, pulling her close kissing the side of her head. I looked over at Edward smiling as he returned it knowingly. Char took a seat next to me on the other side of the sofa; she looked between the two ladies still in a shocked state.

"Wow, Isabella, you've come along way, since the last time I saw you," Edward said honestly and surprised.

He was right Isabella was truly a sight for sore eyes she had turned into the proper southern bell of our time, only updated and very deadly. She walked with a flare about her almost like she was gliding across the floor; she held her head up, almost like she dared someone to contradict her over anything. I found her very sexy in her new stance and showed her constantly how much I loved the change in her. Oh sure, I love Isabella anyway I could have her, but this way was much more to my liking, I found it hard to look away from her as she entered a room as everyone did who laid eyes on her.

"Yes she has, you have no idea what my angel is capable of now Edward," I told him as I lovingly gave her a squeeze, kissing the side of her head again.

"Really, so you said, you found out about her ability, what did it turned out to be?" he asked quizzically. I had told him on the phone but it was obvious at the time he had other things on his mind, so I repeated what I had told him a couple of weeks ago.  
>"She's a fire-starter." I told him proudly, but it shocked Edward, I think I saw a hint of worry in his eyes. I chuckled at his reaction.<p>

"Fire-starter? How is that even possible?" he asked.

"She's not susceptible to fire, she can hold the damn shit in her hand, she can maneuver it to her will," I told him proudly. "We recently found out that she is also and empathy," I told him with a proud grin. I never mentioned the other gift for it made no difference now, anyway that will come in time.

"Well… that's wonderful," he said, I could see the wheels turning in his head, I could also feel he was worried about something, then it also dawned on me he said he had to almost completely sneak out of the house, I wondered what that was all about.

"Edward…What is it?" I asked in a worried voice, he looked at me then to Isabella, I could feel there was something bothering him and before he began to speak Peter walked in, his face also carried a worried look, he noticed Edward and arched his eyebrow, looking between Isabella and Bella, and chuckled shaking his head.

"Unbelievable!" Is all he said as he made his way to Char, sitting beside her kissing her lightly on her lips. He and Char both knew that Bella and Isabella resembled one another; I told them that when we arrived, but I guess they didn't think they would look that much alike.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked knowing we were watching him, we also knew he knew something from the look he had on his face when he entered the room, not without saying that I could feel his anxiety.

"Why don't you tell us Peter, you're the one with a look, that's hinting we may have trouble on the way." I told him, he looked at me and chuckled.

"Yeah, well…I think our trouble is coming sooner than I thought," he told us. But I'm sure there was more to it than he was letting on. I looked at Edward as he too had the worried look.

"You were saying?" I said pulling Edward back into the conversation we started to have before Peter entered the house. Edward sighed.

"I'm sure you all have been worried about what is coming, It's not the Volturi," he claimed which caused us all to let out a sigh of relief. But if not them then who? I thought to myself, how were they as powerful as Peter led us to believe, that we would need help in defeating them, Edward voice drew me from my thoughts as I looked up to listen to him finished what he was saying. He started with why he had to sneak out of the house to come here.

"I went to Alice like I told you I would, to find out from her if maybe she could see something in the way of what was coming to start trouble with your family Jazz, when I asked her, she became distraught, at first I thought it was just because you two had broken up, but for a split second I seen why she was so upset, after seeing it she closed her mind off to me, she fished around trying to see if I had seen her thoughts, but I covered it fairly well, so she would think I didn't see anything, but in reality I did see it all, it shocked me at first but I composed myself as to hide it from her." Edward focusing his attention on me.

"When she was convinced I hadn't seen anything, she told me to stay away from you and your family, she told me that she had a vision, that she saw your family turn to the dark side of vampirisms, she said she had to explain this to Carlisle, she left me to do just that. I can't believe how cunning she has turned out to be, her loss of you has turned Alice into someone I don't know anymore, or want to know," he said, he bowed his head as Bella rubbed his back trying to comfort him.

"Alice has changed Jasper, she's not the same sweet girl we once knew," Bella continued.

"She won't even have anything to do with me anymore. She says it's partly my fault she lost you, why she said that is beyond me. I guess in her mind because Isabella and I look so much alike, Alice has made me the enemy, so much so that Carlisle has had to reprimand her several time on how she talked to me, he has to keep reminding her that I am not Isabella.

He's had to tell her a number of times to leave me alone, which is how we got out of the house without Alice figuring out we were coming here. She thinks that Edward took me away from Alice's constantly blaming me for what happened between the two of you," she finished.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to place you and Edward in the middle of all this, or the family as far as that goes, I love my family, but they must understand Alice and I weren't getting along way before Isabella found me. I had decided to leave the family along time before she showed up. With Isabella's surprise visit, it only delay my leaving for another day, this has nothing to do with Isabella. Alice knows this, she is blaming Isabella to make herself feel better," I told them. Edward raised his head and looked at me.

"We know that Jazz, I explained it to Carlisle who feels guilty for his actions towards you that day. He was mad as hell at Alice after I explained it to him, and after his talk with Alice, it only solidified what I had told him.

Carlisle said he could tell Alice was lying to him about a number of things. He has been watching her for awhile now, and just before we left, I told him what I saw in Alice's thoughts; he was very disturbed at what I had seen. It wouldn't surprise me if the family didn't show up here at some point in time before all this goes down, but he has to bide his time so Alice doesn't see what they are up to."

"Edward…what did you see?" I asked as he turned his head to look me in the eyes and then sighed.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the lateness of posting this story, My family had our christmas party this weekend, and alot of our family came from out of state, although they left Sunday, it kind of threw me off kilter... so please except my appology...it won't happen again...hopefully...lol...thanks for reading everyone...bigg huggs Peggy<p>

Please review...thanks for reading..huggs


	12. Chapter 12

ONLY TIME WILL TELL

I own nothing that has to do with Twilight, that honor go strictly to Stephanie Myers.

A/N: A very special thanks goes out to JSH…Donna, you rock girl…thank you so much for all your help, your beta skills are second to none…huggs

CHAPTER 12

THE CONFRONTATION

* * *

><p>"Edward…what did you see?" I asked him as he turned his head to look me in the eyes and then sighed.<p>

A few seconds past before Edward said anything. "Jazz, what I have seen is very worrisome for me, for Alice to do something like this is so…" he paused sighing once again.

"Alice has contacted Maria, she has told her where you are, she told her that Isabella is with you, she also explained to Maria about Isabella, told her where she came from and how she came about. Alice is very jealous of Isabella, she wants her dead, the one thing on your side is that, Alice doesn't know of Isabella's power or gift, she doesn't know just how powerful she has become, which is a good thing for us." He continued.

With the mention of Maria, I felt a shiver run down my spine. Maria was not as strong as me, this much I knew, but that wasn't the extent of her control. With her being a witch before her transformation she carried a lot of powers which gave me great concern of how we could beat her.

Yes, Isabella was a fire-starter and with her ability to manipulate emotion that was a plus, but I have seen Maria in action, she indeed is a force to be reckoned with. Damn Alice, why did she have to be such a conniving bitch? Alice knew we were over, why did she feel the need to hold on to someone who did want her anymore? I had come to the conclusion that Alice had snapped at some point, she has reverted back to the way she was before she found me.

Alice was living in an insane asylum, for the criminally insane. From what I had learned from living with her throughout our years together, which wasn't much, Alice always kept that part of her life a secret, she claimed that she didn't remember her human life at all, but I could feel her emotion sometimes, more so as we came to the end of our relationship.

I was sure she remembered at least part of her human life. Her emotions were erratic, scary to me at times, her thoughts of anger, with the way she would become confused over the simplest of things gave me reason to worry about what she was capable of, her anger was deadly so much sometimes that I'd find her facial features changed into someone I didn't know, almost at the point of evil.

She would also slip sometimes when she thought she was alone, and start mumbling to herself. I picked up a few words she would whisper. I came to the conclusion that she had murdered her mother and father as they slept, I didn't confront her on it because the way her emotions were I was afraid of pushing her over the edge with all that had happened during her human years so I let it go, at the time I didn't realize that it would affect how she would act as a vampire.

I know now I should have talked to Carlisle about it, maybe he could have helped her in some way, but as for now it was too late, maybe after this fight I can have Carlisle get her the help she needs, that is if we live through this.

"I'm sorry Jazz, I wish I could have stopped her somehow, but the damage had already been done," he told me. I shook my head.

"No, Edward, it's not your fault, I should have seen this coming, I knew certain things about Alice, I should have consulted with Carlisle about her a long time ago. As far as Maria goes…well," I paused still shaking my head realizing what was ahead of us.

"I knew she would catch up with us sooner or later, I just hope we can find a way around her magic." I told him.

I continued to tell them about what I had seen in Alice years before, I explained I should have done something about her back then, Edward was shocked to learn what she had done in her human life, he too believed that Alice couldn't remember any of her human life, which is probably why he didn't try to see any of it in her thoughts at sometime through all the years we were with the Cullen's family. He said he saw some things that didn't make sense to him, but put it down as she was good at closing her mind to him, leaving it at that. He was finally realizing that Alice was truly a danger not only to us and the family but to herself, he agreed that we would get her the help she needed after this was all done and over with.

"Edward," Peter said as Edward looked to him after gaining his attention, "Can you read Bella's mind?" he asked questionably. Edward looked at him with a furrowed brow then down at Bella and shook his head.

"No, why do you ask," he said confused at his question, it came out of thin air and it had nothing to do with what we were discussing.

Peter looked over at Bella and smiled then looked back to me then back to Edward. "Because my friends…I think that Bella is a shield," he said with a huge grin.

"A shield?" I asked questionably.

"Yes, a shield, to what extent I don't know, if she is what I hope she is, she too could be a variable asset to our cause," he said. Edward looked at him with confusion.

"How do you know this?" he asked still confused at what Peter was saying.

"Peter just knows things sometimes," I told him, "he is never wrong," I assured him. He looked down at Bella and pulled her even closer to him as if to protect her from some unseen force, I chuckled at the sight. Edward had always been over protected of Bella which she hated, but ignored her and continued to do it anyway. He shook his head.

"No Peter, I don't want her anywhere near this fight, I couldn't live if I lost her," he continued. Peter raised an eyebrow to his words.

"And you think any of us could live if we lost our mates? No…but they will fight just the same, what did you intend to do with her while you help us fight, stick her into a chest somewhere so Maria doesn't find her after she kills us all?" he questioned sarcastically.

"Peter, it's entirely up to Edward if he doesn't want Bella to fight, after all she is a new-born, she may cause more trouble than we need during the fight," I told him.

"If you gentlemen are done talking about me as if I am not here, may I have a say in what I will be doing with my own life!" Bella said angrily. We all turned to look at her as Char and Isabella chuckled.

"Bella," Edward began as she stopped him before he could start.

"Edward, I am not breakable any longer, I can hold my own, I may only be a new-born, but I am stronger than any of you, well, maybe not Isabella considering she is a new-born as well, but a lot stronger than any of you guys and Charlotte, if I can help I will and there is nothing you can do about it, is that understood Edward?" She stated positively.

"Bella, love, I just don't want anything to happen to you, I know how strong you are but…" he said and once again she interrupted him.

"Edward, I'm doing this," she said as she looked over at Peter, "Can you help me learn how to use my shield?" she asked. Peter smiled and nodded his head.

"Of course, but I think Char is more capable of that, she was amazing with Isabella," he said as he smiled down at Char and kissed the side of her head.

Char, smiled at Bella, "I would love to help you learn your gift sugar," she said, "But first, I think we all need to rest for a bit, will begin in the morning," and with that said she got up and showed Edward and Bella to their room. I set my eyes on Peter, "Shield huh?" I asked, "What exactly is a shield and what is she capable of?" I asked questionably.

"Yes, a shield and it depends," he said knowingly.

"On what?" I asked still confused on what a shield was.

"A shield can do a number of things depending on how strong her shield is," he said. I shook my head still not understanding. He laughed and continued.

"Okay, a shield can protect whoever is under it at the time, it is capable of withstanding another's gifts, but the problem with that is anyone under it can't use their gifts while being protected by the shield. That is one form, if it is stronger she will be able to throw a shield around individual people at will, and if it is stronger still yet, she can use it as a weapon," he explained.

"As a weapon? How can you use it as a weapon?" I asked even more confused.

Peter looked at me and chuckled, before explaining, "Yes, a weapon, while fighting if someone grabs a hold of her all she has to do is put up her shield and it can literally cut off appendages of whoever is holding her, arms, legs even heads! She can also send a shield across the field and in front of oncoming enemies and knock them a few feet away until someone can come to our aid," he said, I looked at him and smiled.

"Are you kidding me?" I replied happily, glad to hear what he was saying, "let's hope she has the strongest shield ever," I told Peter, he laid back his head and roared in laughter.

The next couple of weeks proved to be useful, with Char's help, Bella was coming along well with her gift, she had learned how to spread it out to cover all of us, while Isabella threw fire balls at us and it indeed didn't penetrate Bella's shield, it was awesome…hopefully it will protect us from Maria's magic as well.

A week after that, we found out that she could also throw her shield around an individual; it was almost like that person wore a coat of armor, which pleased me enormously. Bella was coming along fabulously, we still hadn't found out if she could use it as a weapon as of yet, and we were running out of time, Peter could feel the coming disaster almost to the point of him saying she was breathing down his neck. We had stopped for the day. We were kicking back watching a movie, each of us with our significant other wrapped around one another just relaxing after a hard day of training.

It was quiet in the house only the sound coming from the television radiated through the room, when the house began to shake, it rumbled like an earthquake was moving under us and in turn shook the house, we all jumped as we felt it, looking at one another, Peter yelled, "She's here Major!" as we jumped to our feet.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, I don't know why it surprised me, why I thought that she would come in the morning at a decent hour was stupid on my part. I of all people knew how Maria worked, she would show herself when we least expected it, I knew this! I guess my only defense was I thought she would have known that, and come in the morning to throw me off, but I guess she figured I would think that way. She clearly knew me as well as I knew her, and in this case, she knew me better. I was kicking myself for not strategizing better.

As we started to go outside, I went over a few things to make sure everyone was on the same page; it seemed that we had it all down pat as to what was expected individually and as a team. I looked over at Edward who just put away his cell phone, with a wrinkled brow wondering who he would call at a time like this, but I had no time right now to analyze what he was up to.

We exited the house and stood in the open field just a couple hundred yards away from the side of the house, we came face to face with Maria, her face lit up with an evil smirk.

"Hello, Major, it's nice to see you again," she said contently.

"Maria…tell me what brings you to our little world?" I asked softly, and without malice. But deep inside all I wanted to do was rip her apart.

"Oh Major, I think you know why I'm here, and look the gangs all here, too!" she cooed almost evangelistic, excited that we were all here. I could feel her hatred towards everyone here, as she scanned us all, she took extra care scanning Bella and Isabella. I could feel her confusion to see them both together. "Tell me Major, which one is the lovely Mrs. Major, or are both of them the lucky ones," she mewed with a chuckle. Edward growled at her suggesting that Bella belonged to me.

I gave him a look telling him in his mind to not give her any more information than she already has, but it was too late she had heard his growl and smiled with the knowledge.

"Oh…one belongs to you, does she? Tell me, which one of these ladies is the one my sister so enthusiastically turned and left for dead to use the term loosely?" she asked. We all just stood there letting her ramble on about her sisters and how stupid they were, but of course almost everyone here knew that already.

"No matter, she will die with the rest of you," she claimed with an unstable laugh that made us all cringe. Maria didn't come alone, she indeed had her army with her, which looked to be at least a hundred or so, there were also two more experienced male vampires with her one on each side of her, both tall one with shoulder length blond hair who looked somewhat like me, the other short dark hair, both protruding muscles from under their shirts, they too had the look of death on their faces.

"Maria, we don't have to do this, you can leave, you can live your life the way you always have, there is no need to stay and die," I told her hoping she would listen for once in her miserable life. She laughed once again at my words.

"You maybe be stronger than me Major, but you have forgotten I have one advantage over you, my magic will make you do things you never thought possible, maybe I will have you dissemble your wife to begin with," she alleged excitedly, we could see the wheels turning in her head as she dreamed of ways to kill.

"We were so good together, Major, we ruled the vampire world in our area, we controlled the northern part of Mexico and Southern Texas, come with me, we will be strong once again," she suggested strongly.

"I can't do that, Maria. I can't go back to that life again, I won't go back to that life again," I told her sternly.

"Come with me, Major and I will let them live," she said as she motioned to my family. "Well all but the little woman that is, her I will take great joy in destroying; besides I promised someone to end her existence in the most painful of ways possible." She reveled in the thought.

"Do you honestly think I would leave my mate to go with you, only for you to painfully kill her? If you even think that would be possible, there is truly something wrong with you Maria, it will never happen," I told her defiantly.

"Well it was worth a try, I would like to introduce you to my special guest," she said as she pointed to the dark haired vampire who was glaring at me, I could feel his emotions, they were restless and as evil as Maria's, he enjoyed hurting people or vampires in this case, he was longing for a fight, "He has a special gift, one that might come in handy, you see, I know that my sisters used magic to turn you wife, so I really didn't know what I would be walk into here, she may have powers. Who knows, my stupid sisters could have made her as powerful as I am, so Ben here, can block special gifts," she said as I looked over at the man she called Ben.

Maria may have thought Ben could block special gifts but that was for vampires with gifts such as mind reading like Edward. Or mine to manipulate emotions, but little did she know that Isabella was a fire-starter or even Bella with the shield, he could stop attacks but he couldn't stop someone from protecting another. I had seen his kind before. It was obvious that all Maria was thinking about was being attacked.

When she finished her introduction of this Ben character, I could feel her nervousness kick in with the way I gave her a little smirk, I knew I had her now, although there were only six of us, once we took out the main players in this game, I knew I could bring the newborns to their knees with a single thought or Isabella and I could, with her helping me as we put our empathic powers together it would magnify our gift pushing that much more into them, the fear we could install into their minds would be poe-etic. And with the look on Maria's face I was sure we would win this.

Maria eyes became dark, I had seen this before she was conjuring up her magic, I looked at Bella who smiled and gave me a nod, letting me know her shield was already up, I looked back up at Maria, as the wind picked up around her, her hair flying in all direction looking like a mad woman as she mumbled under her breath. I gave Bella a signal to wrap her shield around us individually and she did as I went for Ben tearing his head from his body quickly, at the same time Edward took the blonde male on the other side of Maria, I turned to see the newborns coming straight for us. Bella, Edward and I began fighting.

Isabella moved up to Maria, she cocked her head to the side slowly giving her the same look Maria gave us earlier, the most evil stare she could muster.

I was terrified when I saw Isabella take a stance against Maria, I tried making my way to her, but the newborns had me surrounded, I fought tooth and nail to free myself from them, ripping them apart as fast as I could, looking over at Isabella as much as possible, wanting desperately to get to her to save her from the evil princess, but the more I killed the more that came. I screamed for Isabella to get away from her, but my voice fell on deaf ears.

I screamed for Edward for Peter even for Charlotte and Bella, "Save Isabella!" but each of them were surrounded with their own newborns fighting for their lives.

Even with the sound of shredding vampires I could hear Isabella as she confronted Maria, if my heart was beating it would have exploded with the fear I had for Isabella, she didn't know Maria as I did, she didn't know what Maria was capable of.  
>"Isabella, get away from her!" I screamed as I continued to fight fiercely.<p>

"You took my husband from me, you let your evil siblings do this to me," she said audibly. Maria stopped her manipulations of magic staring at Isabella, the corners of her lips curled into a synthetic smirk.

"So you are the little lady," she said as she placed her hands on my Isabella's arms, Maria began to chant using her magic on her. I screamed for Isabella to move away from her once again, but she just stood there staring at Maria, I couldn't get to her,  
>I looked around the field to check yet once again if anyone was free enough to help her, but they were all still in the same situation I was in. I saw Bella shear off at least three newborns arms when she used her shield as a weapon, clearly she did have the most powerful shield there was. I was glad to see it but right now I had to get to Isabella.<p>

I closed my eyes and used my empathic ability and threw as much fear as I could into as many of the newborns as I could, leaving at least twenty of them weathering on the ground, I ran to where Isabella was but before I could get there, something had taken place. Actually two things had taken place.

First I had seen Maria's eyes widen as Isabella kept up her stare, Maria stopped chanting, she began to whimper, then her whimper turned into an all out scream, she tried to let go of Isabella, but Isabella grabbed her arms in replacement, Maria screams became louder, she started to smoke, it rolled off of her body as Isabella stared deeper into Maria eyes, then within seconds Maria's body flashed into flames, it licked up along her body, as my Isabella stood watching with a smile.

"You really shouldn't have come looking for us you know, you took my husband from me, from his family, now you will pay for that mistake," she said, as she took a step back as Maria enviably turned to ash.

Isabella looked over at me smiling as she walked up to the group of newborns, when they seen her they made their way towards her, she closed her eyes focusing on all the newborns until she could feel them all, when she sensed she had them, and before they reached out to grab her, she opened her eyes, with her head lowered looking threw her thick eye lashes she sent out a burst of flames all finding their mark as the newborns fell to the ground and burnt to ashes.

At the same time the Cullen family came running out of the forest, just in time to see the newborns burn.

Isabella relaxed and rolled her head on her shoulders taking a deep breath, she turned her head to look at me and smiled. I walked over to her pulling her into my arms holding her to my chest. I closed my eyes glad that she was okay, taking in a deep breath of my own, and then letting it out in relief.

"My dangerous little vampire," I whispered into her ear kissing the side of her face. She looked up at me smiling.  
>"I love you," she said, sweetly. I smiled.<p>

"As I love you darlin'," I replied back. The Cullen's hugged Edward and Bella, Char and Peter held each other as well as we finally close in the gap between us, we all looked at one another. Then they looked at my Isabella smiling.

"Looks like we got here a little late, we came as soon as Edward called," Carlisle said sadly. It seems that's who Edward called just before we left the house to face Maria.

"Better late than never Doc," Peter told Carlisle, as he turned to look at Isabella, "But I think Isabella here probably could have taken on all of them alone and still came out the victor," he continued, which made me smile proudly, as I pulled her against me tightly.

"You are one bad ass vampire," Emmett claimed, chuckling. "Remind me not to piss her off, "Peter told Char which brought a chuckle from all of us.

As we began to walk back to the house, we heard a scream radiating from the forest. I turn loose of Isabella walking toward the sound, as I got close to the tree line, Alice walked out with a mad as hell look on her face.

"How is this possible? How could only six of you take out Maria and her army?" she asked as she looked around seeing her family standing next to Edward, Peter, Char, Bella and Isabella. "I can't believe this, my own family turned against me, what is it with my families, my human family was going to just give me away to anyone they could find just to be rid of me, now my vampire family turns their back on me for this…this…thing!" she screamed pointing to Isabella.

"Alice, clearly you are in need of help, please let us find you someone who can help you?" Carlisle asked worried about his daughter.

"Alice, let Carlisle help you darlin'," I pleaded. As she jerked her head in my direction, giving me a look of death.

"I don't need anyone's help, I didn't need it sixty years ago and I sure as hell don't need it now, I showed my human family what I was capable of, I killed them all just like I will do now to the family that I thought cared about me more than anything, but I guess Isabella is more important to them now, so you as well as they can all go to hell!" she said.

The Cullen's and my family were all standing in close proximity together, as Alice flipped open a lighter that was more like a torch, she lit it throwing it at both families. I screamed.

"NO!" Alice smiled a menacing smile. Everything moved in slow motion as I watched the lighter float through the air, all I could see was the fire in gulfing my family as they burned to ash in my mind, but as fast as Alice threw it Isabella walked in from of my family catching the lighter, Alice smiled thinking that it would burn her into ash even if she didn't kill her own family, she would get the one who caused the problem to begin with, but to her surprise, Isabella smoldered out the flame just by placed her hand over it.

"Noooo!" Alice screamed not believing what Isabella had just done. Alice stooped down and fell to the ground sobbing. "It's not fair…why won't they die, why won't she die," she ranted over and over again.

Carlisle walked over to Alice stooping down in front of her.

"Alice…whether you believe it or not we do love you, you are our daughter, for all practical reasons, we will always be there for you, we will get you the help you need, even if we have to travel the globe to find it," he said. Esme joined them; she wrapped her arms around Alice stroking her hair. Emmett came over and picked Alice up in his arms. Alice silently sobbed in his chest, Alice had become catatonic, and she had drawn herself inward with only the sobs she remained silent.

I walked up to Isabella and pulled her to me once again and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you," I whispered, Isabella smiled wrapping her arms around my waist laying her head on my chest. We followed my family into the house. Emmett took Alice up stairs to one of the rooms. Esme followed and stayed with her until they made arrangement to head back home.

* * *

><p>Well there you have it the fight is finally over...this is the last chapter only the Epilogue is left which will explain alittle more, thank you for reading my story, I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I did writing it...leave me a review please and let me know what you think...huggs<p>

I want to wish you all a very Merry Christmas and the happiest of New Years...huggs Peggy


	13. Chapter 13

ONLY TIME WILL TELL

I own nothing that has to do with Twilight, that honor go strictly to Stephanie Myers.

EPILOGUE

* * *

><p>After things settled down a bit, we sat around and explained to Carlisle what exactly Isabella was, we also told him what her gifts where, we explained what Alice had done in respect to contacting Maria, which he already knew from Edward before he left to come here, we told him about what she had done to her human parents, which is why she was in the insane asylum where she was turned.<p>

Carlisle said he has never heard of a vampire being treated successfully with a mental illness, but he was bound and determined to find someone, somewhere to help her. I agreed with him offering any help that he might need in the near future, which he thanked me for.

He also apologized for all he said to me at the house in Forks he told me he didn't have any idea what Alice had put me through all those years, he truly was sorry, and that he should have realized that with all the bloodlust in the house, me being an empathy that it would have been hard on me, once again apologizing, he also apologized to Isabella, he told her he had no right to imply that Alice was more important than she was, that marriage was a sacred institution whether we were vampire or human, it should stay sacred.

Edward explained that the Cullen's were in the closes town, he had talk to them earlier and told them if we needed them he would call, which he did just before we headed out to meet Maria. They realized Alice had taken off sometime the night before, but didn't know where she was heading. They just figured she went out to meet up with Maria.

They thought we still had a few days before they would attack and decided that they would come the next morning to talk with us. Edward never said anything because he wanted it to be a surprise. He never dreamed that Maria would attack that same night.

Emmett and Rosalie hadn't seen Bella and Isabella together. They were amazed at the resemblance. They just sat there staring at the two of them. We all laughed at their distraction, they couldn't pull their eyes away from them. Of course Emmett found ways to make fun of the situation, which grew tiresome quickly, his antics did stop abruptly but I think it had something to do with a threat from Isabella, as to whether he like his hair or not, which brought a cheerful laugh from all of us, stopping Emmett in his tracks.

By the next morning the Cullen's left to head back to Alaska taking their brood with them, leaving me to my own family, we were finally done with the threat of Maria. If truth be known probably the threat of many in the future, with her gone the south was safe once again. Maria and her sister were nothing but a memory now, a bad memory but gone just the same.

The only threat we had now was one that I hope would never come to pass, that was the threat of the Volturi, for if they ever found out about Isabella, it would probably be the end of us all. So we live life like always still training every now and again, to make sure we stay up to par, just in case. There is always someone out there who wants to challenge the Major, or Isabella, if the word ever gets out and I hope to god that never happens, but one never knows especially in the world where we live.

The four of us vacation together from time to time. Isabella is still learning about the change in time especially the technology she finds so interesting. She almost had a coronary which was impossible for our kind, but the panic attack was pretty much the same when we climbed into her first airplane. The stewardess offered to get a doctor to give her a shot to calm her nerves.

I had to cover my mouth to keep from howling out a laugh at what would happen if a doctor tried to give her a shot of any kind. I finally calmed her down assuring the stewardess that she would be fine, which she was. I held her all the way to our destination.

But there are many things she still finds that she doesn't know what to do with or doesn't know what to think about. And I will enjoy sharing every single one of them with her.

I have remembered a lot more about my human life with Isabella's help, but like I said earlier, it doesn't matter what happened then, my human family is long since gone. I still love Isabella with everything I am, whether it was in the 1800's or now, as long as we are together that's all that matters to me.

~Isabella~

After the battle between Maria and our-selves, I could feel Alice's hatred for me. I felt sorry for her, but after hearing about what she did to her human family my heart broke so to speak for her, she truly was insane. I hoped that Carlisle could find the help she needed. I couldn't help but think that in a small way I caused her to slip over the edge of sanity by showing up at the Cullen's house. But I swear I didn't know Jasper was there; would I have gone there if I knew? Of course, he is my husband, the reason I am what I am, was it my choice? Yes, but I needed to be with him consequences be damned.

I met Emmett and Rosalie for the first time after the battle, they did exactly what everyone does when they first seen Bella and myself for the first time, they stared. Jasper warned me about Emmett and the way he likes to kid around a lot, so I wasn't surprised with his jokes and innuendoes, but it became tiresome after awhile so much so that I had to threaten him with the loss of his hair, he soon quieted.

Carlisle apologized for everything he said to me or about my marriage to Jasper, which I hold no ill will towards him. I hold no grudges against anyone unless you attack my family or the people I love, which I guess Carlisle did, but he was only looking out for his adopted daughter.

Jasper has remembered a lot about his time as a human, he remembers his family, he feels sick with remorse at causing them so much pain, but it is what it is, there is no turning back now. Would it matter if Jasper remembered everything of his human life? Yes and no. I would love to share all those memories with him of our human life, but if he never remembers them all, it will not matter, I love him human or vampire, he's my husband, I will be with him throughout our eternal life.

I am still getting used to all the new things that have changed through the years; some of them are so fascinating, where others are completely humiliating and scary.

When Jasper put me in that flying metal bird I thought I would die, I fought tooth and nail to get out of there, only to find out we were hundreds of feet in the air, the human woman offered to get a doctor to give me a shot to calm me down, but I refused burying my head into Jaspers chest. I remember what he told me about the Volturi of how we didn't want to bring any attention to ourselves, with a doctor trying to pierce the skin of my arm with a needle…ha…that won't happen, it would surely bring us into the light, bringing us to the attention of the Volturi.

After I nuzzled into Jaspers chest staying there for the entire time we were on this metal bird that Jasper calls a plane, I have to admit I felt safe in his arms. ~Years later~ We've had a lot of fun on our journeys to different places. Jasper has showed me a lot of different things and places in the last twenty years. I am enjoying our life together as well as being close to Peter and Charlotte.

Carlisle is yet to find someone to help Alice but they still care for her, she hasn't spoken once since that night. I guess when you love someone, you'll do anything to make sure you are with them and care for them; I for one have firsthand knowledge of this, I wanted my husband bad enough to do anything to be with him. I left a life I knew well, traded it in on what I have now, although it is confusing to me at times I wouldn't change a thing, I have Jasper again, where in my old life I would not.

So I am happy to live the life of a vampire, to share it with the love of my existence, although it started out with an experiment from two dense female vampires, I don't regret a minute of it.

We see Bella and Edward a lot as well, they come and stay with us from time to time, Bella and I have grown close as Charlotte and I have, the three of us spend girl time together talking about our men, of how silly they can be at times.  
>Bella complains about how over protective Edward can be, so I guess that will never change.<p>

The Cullen's sold their house they had in Forks, saying they had caused Jake and the tribe more trouble than they wished too, they hope that with them gone no other teens will phase into giant wolves. Bella misses Jake I know this because she speaks of him often; I see the sadness in her eyes when she speaks of him, and I can see she misses her friend.

I for one didn't have any friends in my human life, but am rich with them now as well as Jasper is, we have been to a few of Jasper's house situated around the states and Canada, well I guess they are mine as well. Jasper gets upset when I do that… saying they belong to him and not say they are ours, it brings a smile to my face knowing he wants to share things such as this with me, he could have very well sent me on my way after showing up on the Cullen's doorstep, but didn't, he stood up for me and wanted me to be part of his life, with that I am well pleased. I'm very happy in my life with Jasper, and look forward to an eternity with him, an eternity of love and laughter of caring and sharing with one another.

Who would have thought back in 1864 that our lives would have turned out in such a state, that a small country girl would find her soul mate, marry him and be with him for eternity, surely not I.

The End

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading and reviewing…I hope you all enjoyed this story…I would also like to thank the best beta in the world JSH…Donna you rock girlfriend…it is greatly appreciated for all your help with this story…love ya girl. Please review…let me know what you thought of the story…big hugs Peggy<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Only Time Will Tell.

Hello everyone, I just wanted to take a moment to let you know that I am in the process of writing the sequel to this story. It will be called With Time Comes Power. I hope you'll find it as interesting as Only Time Will Tell…

I am still writing it and I have a wonderful Beta who is keeping up with me as I type out each chapter…I hope it will be soon, but promise it will be out within the next two months if not before…I hope you'll come and follow my stories so you will not miss out on the sequel…

I would also like to thank all those who read this story and all who reviewed…It really means a lot hearing from my readers even if it just a couple of lines telling me thanks…lol…so with that said…Please look for the sequel…

With Time Comes Power.

The sequel is up ...thanks for reading...enjoy...huggs


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone…I've had a lot of you asking me to write Alice's P.O.V. for this story. I guess they want to know where Alice's head is at as she terrorizes Jasper and Isabella. So although it's taken me awhile to write it I have started. This is part one of Alice's Point of View for 'Only Time Will Tell'…as poignant and evil as I care to be…lol…enjoy… I will post part two as soon as it is done, then I will start with what she was thinking in the sequel: "With Time Comes Power… hang in there guys, I'll get it posted as soon as possible…thanks hugs.**

**A/N: This outtake as also not been Beta-ed. So forgive the mistakes you find and if there's a lot…Sorry.**

**Only Time Will Tell**

**Outtake **

**Part one**

**Alice's Point of View.**

* * *

><p>I sat and waited for Jasper to enter the diner of this little shop in Philly. I had plenty of time to reflect on what was to happen once I got him to realize it was time for him to settle down and live a life with me. I had seen him many times in my life as a vampire and had fallen head over heels in love with him without setting eyes on him.<p>

He was always there, his tall muscular body. His sandy blonde semi long hair that he kept styled nicely whether that be on purpose or by some fluke, I know not, all I know is from the time I left the sanitarium I've dreamed of Jasper Whitlock the one they called the 'God Of War' who fought for Maria and her sick goons. I knew I had to find him and make him mine. I realized I would have to rebuild the man into what I wanted him to be, but that's what women do, right?

They change their men into what they want them to be. The first time I set eyes on Jasper was in Texas, after escaping from the sanitarium and killing the guard in my successful effort. It was the guard who always found his way into my cell late at night when he was on duty, before I was turned. He would lay his nasty hands all over me, the pervert. He wouldn't be touching anyone else that's for certain.

I saw Jasper in Texas one time before he escaped from that whore Maria who thought it was funny, fucking my man. I'll get her one of these days you can depend on that.

Jasper was working with a few of the new-bourns. I was sneaking around listening to that whore and the bitches she called sisters having a conversation in her tent. They were talking about this girl they had turned many years before, telling Maria that she had never woke up. They said she must have died because they had been checking on her many times throughout the years and the seal to the cave hadn't been disturbed. Maria seemed to be happy with that and continued on with their meeting.

They began arguing over some town that they wanted to take over and Maria had told them that it would be suicide if they tried to take it at this time, but the sister became adamant about it and told her that if she didn't they would.

They were trying to force Maria's hand at helping them. Come to find out, the sisters had made an army of hybrids and they had already destroyed the town in question.

But to their dismay there were a few that had escaped their little escapades and had formed a lynch party and were looking for whatever it was that killed the whole town. The mob spread out to cover as much ground as possible. They were out for revenge.

It was at that moment Maria went ballistic and tore into her sister as if they were nothing more than just another new-born. They were in pieces within minutes. I heard her call the major and his friend who I heard her call Captain as they rushed to her aide, which I found disgusting and was more determined than ever to get Jasper away from her.

She ordered them to burn her so called sisters and to go to their camp and kill ever one there and to make sure they burn the place to the ground which Jasper and his brood did.

While there I also found out that Maria didn't allow anyone in her camp to become mated. I found out that Jasper friend the Captain was mated to a woman I heard called Charlotte. I hated the fact that they fed from humans and the fact that Jasper could be acquainted with such people really disturbed me. So, I secretly wrote out a note and slipped it under the flap of Maria's tent and hid to watch the outcome.

At first I could hear her pacing in her tent and then she left, while she was gone I went to hunt. I found a bobcat hiding in one of the caves and pounced, draining him of his delicious essence. I returned to the camp, staying well hidden from sight. I saw Maria returning with the woman Charlotte. She was being very short with this young woman, and I could tell she was pushing her to her limits, but Charlotte still bared her neck to Maria trying to keep the peace between the two of them.

By this time Jasper and the Captain that I soon learned was named Peter was trying to comfort the whore with no luck, she was close to killing Charlotte when Jasper yelled for Peter to grab Charlotte and get the hell out of there.

After they took off, Maria was livid she was yelling at my poor Jasper and even went as far as to tear off one of his arms which I didn't like at all. I had to literally force myself to stay in my hiding place wanting nothing more than to end this stupid bitch's existence!

But my Jasper handled the situation well and took off to care for the humans she and Charlotte had bought back with them. I thought it best if I left, before I did something that I would be sorry for and headed for the woods just on the other side of the camp.

The sun was beginning to rise and I thought it best to stay out of sight. So I stayed in the wooded area in one of the tree's resting on a tree limb waiting for the sun to go down so I could leave.

I had a vision while up there of Jasper leaving soon and roaming around a while and walking into a diner in a month of so just outside of Pittsburg, Pennsylvania. I knew at that moment that the diner would be the place that I would introduce myself.

I will tell him of my vision of the vampires that lived up in the Northern part of Washington. I would tell Jasper of my plan and ask him to go with me, so we could be together. I dreamed of this moment for such a long time, and found it so hard knowing I would have to wait another month to be with the love of my existence, to live together for all of eternity.

I sat in that tree for the rest of the day; day dreaming of my Jasper. It was then that another vision hit me. It was of another woman, a beautiful woman waking from a long sleep and searching for the Cullen house.

Not only was she beautiful, but she was also Jasper wife, his human wife? Who had been turned, shortly after Jasper? She slept, burning for years and years. This was confusing to me. Why hadn't I saw this before? Not that it mattered, his human life means nothing to him now, but this might cause a problem in the future. Well, I'll just have to cross that bridge when the time comes.

But still yet, I had never heard of such a thing happening before. It worried me a little. I even thought that maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea to take Jasper to the Cullen's after all.

But this was my dream, to have a family, a family who love me, who stood beside me, with Jasper by my side. I realized it would be awhile before this woman would make herself known to him. So I decided to keep to my plan and do nothing for the time being about this woman. I had plenty of time to come to a decision on how to handle this woman later on.

I just wished I knew where she was at the moment. I would find her and kill her before all this had a chance to play out. I had heard the sister say that they had sealed a woman in one of the caves in the area. They said they had check on her for years, but the seal had never been broken. I wondered if this was the woman in my vision.

I spent the remaining of the day searching for this woman just in case it was her, with no luck. The sisters hid her well. If that stupid bitch Maria hadn't killed them I could have went to them and asked where they had put her and killed her before she had a chance to ruin my well laid out plans.

I had found a few caves, and in searching them I found nothing, besides none of them were sealed as the sisters admitted to Maria. The area had a lot of growth around the mountain and ran a good mile and a half from Texas into Mexico. I could be here for months searching the caves and never find anything. I just didn't have that much time.

I knew that I had stayed there too long. The wind changed and the camp was picking up my scent. Maria sent out a group to find out if there was a spy from another camp checking them out; so, I decided it was my time to leave.

I took off in a flash with the plan to meet Jasper in a month's time at the diner. I had to convince him to join me in my quest of get to the Cullen's. I would worry about that bitch of a wife of his another time.

** ~ooOoo~**

When Jasper entered the diner my dead heart fluttered. I approached him, introducing myself as his long lost mate, which confused him considerably. I could tell he was starting to get irritated, but I knew he wouldn't hurt me even though he was giving me a look of death.

After much discussion of telling him I was a seer, I explained to him that it was his destiny to join me. I told him that I had seen it all. That he had no choice but to follow me to our destined future.

After much debate, he decided to join me. I never had a doubt that he wouldn't take me up on my offer. I had seen all of this conversation with Jasper in one of my visions and my visions were never wrong.

I was so happy after meeting the Cullen's they were exactly how I had saw them and they fell in love with me and Jasper from the moment they laid eyes on us. I helped Carlisle with his finances and made him richer than even he could ever imagine.

I was sure the others took some of the financial advice I gave Carlisle. I knew Jasper did, making us all a very wealthy family.

Jasper and I grew closer the longer we were together and the sex was indescribable. He took me places I had never even dreamed of. I was hopelessly and irrevocably in love with Jasper and I knew he felt the same way. The way he looked at me with those dreamy eyes was priceless. We would travel around the world, so I could shop in the best places. We were having the time of our lives.

That is until one day we happened on that couple that Jasper fought with in that awful vampire wars, the Whitlock's. I hated that they carried Jasper's name and is the reason I made him change his name to Hale.

I pushed Carlisle unknowingly, to decide that Jasper and Rose should be known as twins, as a way to disguise ourselves in the eyes of the humans.

Peter and Charlotte were in one of the shop's we ventured in and I could see Jasper's eyes light up when he saw them. Jasper was mine and didn't deserve to be in contact with that riff-raff and I made my sentiments known. I ordered him to come with me and never to talk to those animals again, those human drinkers.

Jasper face dropped, but I was the only one who knew what was best for him, and they were not best for him. It was better to leave them and never speak of them again.

They were from another life time ago, I explained to him. It was a life time, full of death and destruction, that he should forget all together. I made him see he need not associate with those disgusting human drinkers. Not only did we leave the shop together, but we left the country.

I was so happy Jasper finally saw the light about those abominable parasites. We found a more suitable place. We went to Paris so I could finish my shopping.

I found out not long after we had arrived home that Jasper had been in contact with Peter again. I put my foot down that he was not to associate with them any longer, as I repeated how disagreeable those parasites were, once again.

He fought me this time, but we finally came to a compromise if you can call it that. He agreed he wouldn't go to them as long as he could speak to them on the phone whenever he liked and if I had a problem with that, he would leave and I would never see him again.

I decided to let him talk to his human drinker at least he wouldn't be hanging around with such people, knowing that gave me a little peace of mind but not much.

I loved Jasper and there was no way I could live without him in my life, and even knowing I couldn't live without him, Jasper and I still began arguing a lot, at least more than we normally would. I blamed it all on those parasites. Jasper and I never fought much it only started when they came back into his life.

I just knew it had to do with his connection with those people, those human drinkers. They must be putting ideas in his head. I thought once about calling Maria and letting her know where her minion were, minus Jasper of course.

I think if I remember correctly Jasper said something about Denver. I could call her and send her to them and she would either kill them or drag them back to her camp, either way, they would be out of my hair, or at least Jasper's and if the arguing still carries on that's exactly what I intended to do. They should know not to mess with Alice Cullen. Alice Cullen, god I love that name!

With all the arguing and fighting Jasper and I had been doing over the stupid human drinkers. I had completely forgotten about the human Mrs. Whitlock, or she used to be human when she was with Jasper anyway. Dammit! Where had the time gone? I had to get Jasper away from here, but how to do it was driving me nuts. I couldn't come up with a feasible way to do it.

I had been trying to get Jasper to marry me and I almost had him talked into it until all this debauchery with the human drinkers decided to make itself known. I had been extra nice to Jasper as of late. I even asked how Peter and Charlotte were doing throwing him off the trail so to speak as I edged the conversation into the marriage thing again.

I tried to make him see that after fifty years together that he and I deserved to be settled in our relationship. I knew that I had him for an eternity.

He just stared at me like I had lost my mind and then told me how he appreciated all I had done for him. That finding him in that diner and bringing him here was the best thing that had happened to him, but he didn't want to get married and the way that we had been fighting he just wasn't sure we should even stay together.

He continued by saying that he had thought a lot about this and he was leaning towards leaving the Cullen's. My mouth dropped open with his confession. Well, I wasn't going to let that happen and I knew I had to get us out of this house and soon before that bitch of a human wife of his showed her ugly head and he left me for her.

(Not Going to Happen!)

We had went hunting together and I was trying to talk him into going on a little vacation, just to be alone to talk about this situation away from the family and I almost had him talked into it as we were walking back to the house. I was naming places, trying to decide where to go on this vacation, and as we walked into the house, I noticed Carlisle and Edward talking to some woman who was sitting on the sofa. At first I thought it was Bella, Edward's human girlfriend. When they asked her what her name was and she said Isabella Marie Swan Whitlock, I froze right to the spot where I was standing.

"What did she say her name was?" I asked before I knew I opened my mouth.

She turned and seen us standing there and when she laid eyes on my Jasper she screamed Jasper's name and ran over and jumped into his arms.

I stood there with my mouth hanging open, completely in shock. Why was she here already? Dammit! Shit! Why didn't I see her coming? I mean…yeah, I saw her coming, but why didn't I see that she was on her way now!

I knew I should have move more quickly. I should have gotten Jasper out of here last week. It's that damn Whitlock's fault! If I didn't have to argue with Jasper about his associating with those friends of his, I would have had time to work all this out, now it's too late, the little bitch was here.

It's obvious that Jasper doesn't remember her which will work in my favor. I will just use my feminine wiles and lure him to me. He loves me and he doesn't even remember her.

And why the hell does she look like Bella? Oh God, don't tell me she's related to her in some way. I'll have to be really careful with this one. I mean I'm good at manipulating the family and Bella, but if I say or do the wrong thing here, I could turn the ball into her court and I can't let that happen.

"I'm sorry darlin' I don't know who you are, I understand you carry my name but I'm afraid I have no memory of you," Jasper told her, as he placed her back on the floor and she backed away right into Edward who put his arm around her and sat her back on the sofa again.

I had to play this cool. I had to make sure Jasper didn't catch me in a lie. I knew he was somewhat shaken with this girl jumping into his arms. I knew he wouldn't be paying too much attention to what I was feeling at the moment. He is too wrapped up in her, trying to figure out what her deal was. So to play it safe, I played the jealous lover. I began to ask Jasper all kinds of question, like who is she, and why is she carrying your name kind of stuff.

He assured me in a flabbergasting sort of way that he didn't know who she was unless she was from his human days, which he didn't remember. I carry on the act with Jasper trying to calm me down. Finally, he told me to stop, that we'll never find out anything about her if I kept carrying on the way I was.

I huffed and followed him to the chair next to Carlisle and sat on his lap. I wanted her to see that Jasper was taken and she needed to leave and forget about him. Jasper, was mine now and she had no place in his life any longer.

Carlisle and Edward explained what had happened up until now and then turned their attention back to the little bitch. Edward stooped down in front of her and asked how she knew Jasper, and after she played her little hurt whiny wifey bit, and tried to leave, which I wished Edward would have let her do.

But thanks to Edward she sat back down and explained how she knew Jasper, as I hit the roof. I screamed and yelled telling her she wasn't his wife, that if she was his wife as a human, that doesn't make her his as a vampire.

I screamed telling Jasper to get her out of here that I won't stand for her to be here. That this was my house and I wouldn't allow this bitch to come into my house and claim my fiancée'.

It was then that Carlisle yelled at me to show some respect or leave the room. I settled back and crossed my arms across my chest, and tried to get Jasper to pay attention to me, but his attention was solely on her. I could see the sadness in his eyes for her and how hard he was trying to remember.

I had to do something and do it fast, so I bided my time and waited for the next opening and when they asked if she and Jasper had children. I leaned forward hoping with everything in me she would say no, but I also saw how Jasper's face lit up with the question. I was steaming by now and after her answer of no they had no children together I stood and stomped out of the room.

As I approached the stair case, glancing back at Jasper to see if he noticed how pissed I was, but he didn't even realize I had left the room. I growled and stormed up the stairs and slammed our bedroom door so hard it shook the house.

I flopped on the bed realizing I had to do something, but what? Jasper was all into this woman and I had to try to get him away from her. So I got up and drug out our suitcases from the closet and began to pack my clothes. We were going on this trip if I had to drag Jasper out of this house by the hair of his head.

And if it came down to it I would pout to Carlisle and make him help me. Make him talk to Jasper. Make him see the light. Jasper had been with me for over fifty years. He had only been with her for only a couple, and most of those two years he was fighting in the war. I held the claim to Jasper not her and I had to make him see that in the end.

As I packed my bag and had Jaspers laid out opened on the other side of the bed, he walked in staring at me. I could tell he was wondering what I was doing and after a few seconds he looked up at me.

"What are you doing Alice?"

"I'm packing for our trip," I told him not stopping or looking over at him.

"Alice, I'm not going anywhere yet…or at least until we figure out what's going on."

"Jasper, you promised me a vacation so we can talk and get back to where we were. We're going just as soon as I get these bags packed."

Jasper walked around to the other side of the bed closing his bag and pitching it into the closet. "No…I'm not leaving and that's final," he said seriously.

I looked at him and let it go for now. I knew I wasn't going to let him get away with this, but for now I would leave it lay.

I huffed and walked across the room and out the door slamming it behind me for the effect. There wasn't any sense letting him think I had the upper hand. I would let him think what he wanted for now. But he was going…he just didn't know it yet.

I had whined and cried to Esme for a while letting her think I was heart broke with the coming of Jasper's human now vampire wife. I swore I didn't see her coming and told Esme that, also telling her that she must have some kind of gift that block's me from seeing her.

She believed me of course as the family always does. She comforted me in my saddened state and then she told me that she would talk to Carlisle about all this.

She also said to try to at least see that the poor girl needed our help. She tried to assure me that Jasper loved me and would never leave me for another woman especially one that he didn't remember from his human life. She told me to hang in there and give her a chance to talk to Carlisle before thinking of the worst scenario.

I faked a sniffle and nodded my head and walked back to the stairs with a smirk on my face. 'Easy as taking candy from a baby, I swear, I had this family wrapped around my little finger.'

As I climbed the steps feeling proud of myself, I heard a commotion going on in the hall upstairs. I shook my head when I heard them talking about how the little wife, caught the bed linens on fire.

Edward was trying to comfort her. Leave it to Edward to be the selfless one and worry about the woman who looks just like his girlfriend, go figure. But I had better thing to worry about, that being my happiness.

As I reached the hall, Carlisle had taken her into his office and Jasper was still standing in the hall in front of our bedroom. "She's going to kill us all," I complained as I passed Jasper and entered our room.

Jasper followed me into the bedroom closing the door behind him. I turned to see that he was angry, probably for what I said about the little woman.

"I'll tell you what, 'ALICE', as soon as we figure out what is going on with Isabella, she and I will just leave here, that way you won't have to worry about what she will do to this family," he yelled. I stood there with my mouth hanging open. I was shocked beyond belief.

"What are you saying Jasper, are you starting to remember her?" I asked worriedly.

"No…" I don't remember her, but I will be damned if I stick around in this place with you, and your holier than thou attitude, I am so sick of the way you treat everyone. Carlisle gives you the run of the house only because you make him money. It's true you warn him if a nomad travels through that could cause us trouble but you have let all this go to your head. I am so tired of your attitude Alice…I just can't take it any longer," Jasper yelled.

"You don't mean that, Jasper, we're getting married remember?" I announced desperately trying to dazzle Jasper with my charms. Charms, I knew he couldn't fight against, he never could. I was also glad that he still hadn't remembered his long lost wife. I knew I controlled most of what happened in this house, I could manipulate any of them into seeing things my way, but it still pissed me off that Jasper held that against me.

"And I don't let my life with this family go to my head." I whined. "Carlisle just loves me more than the rest of you, is that my fault?" I cooed.

I watched as Jasper slowly shook his head in disgust, which scared me a little, as he turned and walked out the door, I called out for him to stay and finish our discussion, but he slammed the door behind him.

I couldn't understand why everything that had worked on Jasper for the last fifty years was failing now. I was using my best stuff to take back control over him. It had always worked before, I thought to myself. I couldn't understand why it wasn't working now, when I desperately needed it too.

I was beginning to worry more and more as the day went on. I had to find a way to keep Jasper here with me, or get him to go away with me and away from that little bitch.

I even, thought once about befriending her as I did Bella and ask her to go for a walk with me in the woods. Get her close to the treaty line and push her over it, so the wolves would tear her apart. But knowing Jacob, he would just think she was Bella and wouldn't be able to kill her. So I let that thought lie.

I heard Edward and Jasper bringing miss goody-two-shoes back up the stairs and led her to Carlisle's office. I could hear them talking sweetly to the little bitch, telling her they would help her as much as they could, which disturbed me greatly.

I had to get Carlisle on my side. He has to be made to understand that it's not a good idea for her to be here. Jasper is mine, and I was sure I could persuade Carlisle to see my side of things. Hopefully with Carlisle's help he can make Jasper understand that Isabella is no longer his wife and he belongs with me for eternity. I had to get Carlisle alone and talk to him, that much was certain.

**~xXx~**

I got up off the bed and descended the stairs, I noticed Bella had shown up and Edward was sitting explaining to her about Isabella sudden appearance. I rolled my eyes when Edward flew up the stairs to get the precious woman of the hour as I greeted Bella.

"Hi Bella," I said sweetly still putting on a front to welcome Edward stupid human. I knew he love the girl, but please…she was a human no more than a pet to us. So to appease him I was friendly too her. I knew Edward would never turn her into one of us and my only delight in all this was I knew she would have to die soon for knowing of our existence. So I smiled and played nice.

"Hi Alice, what do you think of all this about Jasper's human wife finding him after all this time?" she asked concerned. I knew she was worried about my feelings in all this and it was sweet at least my charms worked on someone in this house at the moment. I smiled at her and shrugged my shoulders.

"Jasper loves me, I'm not worried at all," I lied, as Bella smiled nodding her head.

It was then that Edward, Jasper and Isabella descended the stairs. Edward wore a huge smile on his face. The damned fool, I thought rolling my eyes once again.

Jasper had a smirk on his face as he walked hand in hand with his ex who looked nervous with the thought of meeting Bella. Jasper sat in one of the chairs and to my surprise he pulled her down into his lap. I screamed at him asking him what the hell he thought he was doing! I crossed my arms across my chest and tapped my foot on the floor, as I gave Isabella the deadliest look I could muster, waiting for an answer from Jasper.

I looked over at Jasper who wore a smirk and politely told me to back off. I huffed especially when Carlisle backed him up. I gritted my teeth and let out a scream before running out the door.

It wasn't long before Carlisle caught up with me. "Alice, please try and understand, this girl needs our help," he pleaded. I knew this was my chance to get Carlisle on my side. I dropped to the ground and pretended to sob like I had never cried before. Carlisle sat next to me and held me in his arms. "Alice you know Jasper loves you, he won't leave you for this woman," he explained.

"Oh Carlisle, you are so b…blind. I…I…I've seen the way J…J…Jasper l…l…looks at her, the desperation in his eyes. Carlisle, I c…can't live without him, I just can't. What am I going to do? I love him sooo much," I stuttered and sobbed. "What if he dumps me for her, please Carlisle, make her leave, before any more damage is done," I continued sobbing my dead heart out. I heard Carlisle sigh.

"Alice, I don't think that will happen, and I will not turn her away. She needs our help, but if it would make you feel better I'll talk to Jasper and see where this is going with him. I can almost bet you it's no more than an interest, in the fact of Jasper not remember his human life for which Isabella was a part of back then.

"Thank you Carlisle, so much, that would mean so much to me," I told him. Hook, Line and Sinker, I told myself. Once again Alice pulls it off. They are such fools, I laughed internally as I hugged Carlisle.

I went back to the house and climbed the stairs to our room, waiting to see how Carlisle will handle this.


	16. Chapter 16

**Only Time Will Tell**

**A/N: Remember I didn't have a Beta for this outtake...Please forgive any mistakes you may find...thanks for reading and all the reviews, you're all awesome. Huggs.**

**Outtake**

**Part Two**

**Alice's Point of View.**

I was lying on our bed when Jasper walked in; I gave him a glare not forgetting what he had done to me in the living room with Isabella a while ago. He ignored me and walked to the closet and started pulling his clothes out. I hoped he had come to his senses and decided to leave with me for our trip, but I knew that wasn't what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" I asked hesitantly.

"Getting some of my clothes," He told me pointedly.

"But why? Where are you going?" I asked curiously, hoping my suspicions weren't correct.

"I'm not going anywhere, just down the hall," He told her indiscreetly.

"What do you mean down the hall? You can't mean you're going to share a room with that…that… woman?" I seethed, I couldn't believe what I was hearing and it was pissing me off royally.

"I am your mate not that…that…woman. She is nothing, just some piece of country dirt you picked up in your useless human days. You are so beyond her now. Besides you have me, I can do things for you, make you rich, make you happy, all that thing can do for you is…well, nothing. She's still part of a time long since passed, she knows nothing of this world and how it works now days, all she will do is bring you down. I have put too much effort in you to let you give all that up Jasper, so stop what you're doing right now and put those clothes away!" I raged. And it was true; I put way to much effort in him to see him run off with that little bitch!

Jasper dropped the clothes and reached for me. He grabbed me off the bed and brought me to his eye level, gritting his teeth. And to be honest he kind of frightened me.

"Alice," He spoke in a low and meaningful voice to get my attention.

"You are not my mate, you have never been my mate and you know this! I only came here with you because I was tired of all the killing. I needed a quiet life and I have had that. Coming to this family is the best thing I have ever done in my vampire life.

I have put up with you trying to make me into something I am not. You have degraded me time and time again. You have consistently forced me into the background making you the center of the universe." He stopped and I could tell he was trying to regain his composure.

"I have tried to tell you things that you wish not to hear, in doing so, you have completely kept me away from people and events thinking I was going to drain the nearest human. Now you are trying to force me into a marriage I do not want! I am not going to marry you Alice. I love you, no one could stay together as long as we have and not find love, but I am not in love with you.

This has nothing to do with Isabella, I was going to leave you and the family before she even arrived, thank god I didn't or I would have never found her. But I will tell you right now Alice, Isabella is my mate, I can feel the pull towards her, I may not remember her but I can still feel the pull. Now do you understand what I have just told you?" He asked, as he waited for my answer. I can't believe he said what he did. I knew we weren't mated, but it didn't mean we could live out our existence together. I really had to rely on Carlisle now. I had tried everything to make him see we belonged together, nothing worked. I still had to try though.

"But Jasper…I…I…love you, we have been together forever, you wouldn't leave me, not with all the years we've been together," I sobbed. Jasper released me, and continued grabbing some of his clothes. As hard as I tried, I just couldn't stop the rage that was growing inside of me… It was then I blew.

"This is her fault! We were getting married until she showed up! If she would have waited just a few more days we would have been married, she wouldn't have had a chance with you! We would have been away on our honeymoon. I knew I should have planned it for last week!" I fumed. It was then I realized I had said too much. I looked over at Jasper and he looked at me in with a furrowed brow that soon ironed out and turned to anger.

"You knew…didn't you?" He asked knowing what I was saying was true. But I still tried to hide it, knowing he could feel my nervousness.

"What…? No…! No…! I didn't know she was coming, I swear, I didn't know," I pleaded, trying to act as innocent as possible.

"Yes you did, you saw her, you knew she was coming, you knew who she was didn't you?" He asked and I could see the fury coming off of him. Damn why couldn't I keep my big mouth closed.

"You stay away from me, Alice, do you understand me?" He said, and I could see how disgusted he was with me.

I lowered my head, wishing he would just try to understand, that I did it to keep us together.

I swear if Isabella didn't need Carlisle right now I would go out there right now and grab Isabella and leave this very second. He proclaimed. I looked up at him sadly, as he turned picking up his clothes. He started to walk out of the room. I could feel the rage build in me again. The more I fought against it, the stronger it got until I exploded…once again.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH JASPER? YES, I SAW HER COMING, YOU ARE MINE AND SHE HAS NO RIGHTS TO YOU. SO YOU JUST TRY WALKIING AWAY FROM ME MR. WHITLOCK AND I'LL SHOW YOU JUST HOW MUCH YOU ARE TIED TO ME!" I screamed. I loved Jasper, but that didn't mean I wouldn't get my revenge. I'll see to it that little bitch got what she deserved and if Jasper walks out on me, it won't matter any longer; he'll feel my wrath as well.

Jasper turned to look at me. I could see the anger carved deep into his face. He dropped his clothes where he stood. He started for me when the door flew open.

Edward ran in grabbing Jasper and escorted him out of the room. I was outraged. This was not going to happen, if Jasper wants to play this little game? We'll play.

He better know that I will win this one. He had better watch his back. He belongs to me and I will not allow him to just walk away from me, for anyone or anything. Not and live, I thought as a smirk formed on my face. Alice always gets what she wants… or else.

As the day went on I could hear Isabella telling Jasper stories of their past. Wow, she sure knows how to trick someone into join her side. And here I thought I was queen of manipulation. This girls got me beat by a mile. I thought disgustedly.

It was just about dawn when I heard Carlisle tap on Isabella's door. I smiled knowing Carlisle was about to find out what Jasper was up to. I hoped he could shame him into staying with me.

I heard the door open as Carlisle entered the room. "I'm sorry to interrupt but, Esme said you wanted to speak with me," he said curiously.

"Yes, Carlisle, I did need to speak with you," Jasper told him,

"How are you feeling, Isabella," Carlisle asked sincerely.

"I'm good, thank you sir, I have been telling, Jasper of our life together, and he seems to be remembering a little of it I do believe," she told him.

"Are you starting to remember your human life now, Jasper?" Carlisle asked curiously,

"I have had flashes of that time, of my little brother, my mother, my father, nothing of significance, but I am remembering a little," He answered and I smirked, as I listened closely.

Edward started playing the piano right as they started talking. Damn does he have to do play right now? I'm trying to hear what Carlisle is saying to Jasper, I hissed in my mind. I think Edward read my mind and stopped playing for the time being. Thanks Edward, I said in my mind and I knew he heard me.

Edward may not agree with everything I was doing, but he was as curious as I was at what was going on with Jasper and Isabella and is why he stopped playing, realizing Carlisle was taking with Jasper and he wanted to hear what was being said as much as I did, as we both listened to the continued conversation between Carlisle and Jasper.

"Well…that's good, I guess, I mean if you really want to remember that time, then it's a good thing," Carlisle said warily.

"Why wouldn't I want to remember? I mean it was my life, one I shared with Isabella and my family," Jasper told Carlisle.

"Yes…but it is a life that is far forgotten, my only worry is, would you have tried so hard if Isabella hadn't showed up on our door step?" he asked. There was only silence after that, which gave me hope.

"Jasper, don't take it the wrong way. I'm not saying that you should ditch the poor girl, leave her to her own defenses, but… what about, Alice? You and she have been together for a very long time. I'm sure you've had your differences but you just can't leave her alone either. To discard her like an old shoe, you were talking about getting married weren't you?" Carlisle asked. I giggled with the way Carlisle asked him that in front of Isabella. Way to go Carlisle.

"Carlisle, Alice and I are not mate's we have never been mate's, I came here with Alice a long time ago because she talked me into it, don't get me wrong, I was all for it. I wanted the change. I needed the change. I am not sorry I came here. You all have been wonderful to me, to us. You have opened your home to me and showed me what a real family was like and I appreciate it. But, Alice has got you and Esme wrapped around her finger. You believe everything she tells you. The truth is that Alice has degraded me in so many ways it is Un-deceivable. Edward has seen this he has also told me he would stand behind me. He told me he would tell you anything you want to know." Jasper revealed to Carlisle. Don't believe him Carlisle, please don't believe him, I whispered hoping he'd abide.

"Alice has also admitted to me that she had a vision of Isabella coming here, she knew who she was and that was why she all of a sudden has decided that we should marry, of course her timing was off, she didn't get me out of here in time before Isabella showed up… now she has threatened us to no end, saying if I leave here with Isabella that we would be sorry, that she would personally see to it that we would be taken care of." Jasper continued. I held my breath, and grimiest at what he told Carlisle, and waited to see what Carlisle had to say about that. And Edward better keep his nose out of my relationship with Jasper or I'll mess his up with Bella. I decided.

"Jasper, I doubt that Alice would do anything to harm either of you, for one she loves you, and she would never harm a defenseless woman as Isabella, especially knowing what she is going through right now… sure she is upset, you are her mate, she is going to be defensive with your ex-wife showing up," Carlisle confirmed. I let out the un-needed breath I was holding. I guess I did my job well. Carlisle is standing up to bat for me.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up just a damn minute…what do you mean my ex-wife? She isn't my ex anything Carlisle, she is my wife, I don't care if it was over a hundred years ago, or yesterday, she is my wife, and I do not appreciate you degrading what we had like that, especially in front of her. Where do you get off saying something like that?" Jasper asked. It was starting to sound like a knock down drag out. Don't over-do it Carlisle, I told him in my own head, we don't want him to get so mad he will leave I continued with my own mental conversation with Carlisle, knowing he couldn't hear me. Not thinking at the time Edward was listening to my constant monolog…Shit!

"Jasper, I'm sorry you took it like that I didn't mean any harm," Carlisle back pedaled. Nice save Carlisle I continued quietly.

"You were human back then, it was another life time ago, a complete different life, you are a vampire now and you are with a different woman who loves you, so I would think that your human life would be void to you, which means that Alice is more of a wife to you now than Isabella ever was, no offense Isabella but right is right," Carlisle continued.

"Yes," I whispered as I cheered for Carlisle, as he defended me.

"What! Have you completely lost you mind? Alice is not my mate! Isabella is my mate, I feel the pull to her, I feel nothing but disgust for Alice at the moment, and if the truth be known, I don't wish to be in this house-hold any longer." Jasper yelled.

Uh ho…maybe a little much their dad," I chided.

"You are so wrong Carlisle, you must speak to Edward. He will tell you what he knows…unless you just don't want to know…is that it Carlisle? You want to hide behind Alice's visions that she has distorted to suit herself, or considering she has made you a wealthy man. Is that what it is? Because you are so wrong in the instance," Jasper continued angrily.

I could hear them walking around in the room and then in the hallway. Shit, there leaving. Dammit Carlisle, couldn't you do a better job than that. "Stop him!" I yelled as Carlisle followed Jasper and Isabella through the house. After hearing the front door close and I was sure they were leaving for sure.

I went to the window and stared down as I watched Jasper help Isabella into his truck. I realized right then that the war had just began. I glared at Jasper as he looked up at the window where I stood. He glared back as he jumped into his truck and roared down the driveway.

"FUCK!" I roared. It wasn't long before Carlisle knocked on door. I sat on the bed with my arms crossed over my chest staring at the wall in defeat, for now. I was mad as hell at Carlisle. He did everything so wrong and now Jasper has left with his little whore on his arm. Well, will see how that works out.

"I'm sorry Alice, you were right, we'll get him back honey, don't worry," He said as he left my room and softly closed the door. I didn't say anything to Carlisle, because I still needed him to think I was the grieving lover.

"You're Damn right we will get him back, or he'll die wishing he had never left me," I whispered. Not caring if he heard me or not.

As the days lingered on, I played my part well as the grieving lover, as I planned my attack on the man and his whore who scorned me. I knew where Jasper was. He headed right to those parasites that he loved so much.

And I knew where they were. Day by day I planned my revenge. I would call the one demon who wanted him as much as I did. She would take him back after her soldiers killed the others and then I will go in and rescue him. He will be grateful and spend the rest of his days with me and the family, I thought as I let the plan roll around in my head, unknowing at the time that Edward was picking things out of my mind.

To me Edward was nothing but a spy trying to learn all he could. I knew he would pass on to Jasper what I was planning so I closed my mind off as much as I could. He knew I was planning something, but he didn't know what. I had to be careful.

A few weeks later, I was still acting the part of the hurt lover, and Esme and Carlisle was spoiling me with their love. Esme took me shopping in Seattle letting buy anything my heart desired. Carlisle even bought me the yellow Porsche he knew I wanted. I was living the dream, the only thing wrong with this picture was I couldn't have what I wanted the most…Jasper.

The funny thing was that I really didn't miss him like I thought I would. Maybe Jasper was right about how our relationship was heading in a different direction, but that wasn't the point. I was wronged! She took what was mine, and Jasper just left with her…what's up with that? I had to be revenged. It didn't matter if what Jasper and I had together was over, it wasn't over when her skanky little ass came into my home and took what was mine. That Fucking Bitch! I seethed. I began throwing things around my room as I screamed hateful, evil things of death and destruction.

After an hour of raging around my room a knock came to my door. I didn't answer I just sat in the midst of the destruction panting like a human.

"Alice? Are you okay honey?" Esme asked as she slowly made her way into my room and sat next to me. I laid my head on her shoulder and softly cried. I was still fishing for affection. "It will be alright Alice," she said as she stroked my hair comforting.

That evening I could hear Esme and Carlisle mumbling something in their room. I couldn't quite hear what they were saying, but I did hear my name mentioned and I thought I heard Edward's name mentioned as well, but I wasn't quite sure.

The next morning I was coming back from hunting and there was a lot of commotion going on in the house. I hurried in to find Edward pacing and running his hand through his hair, pulling it so hard I thought for a minute he would pull it completely out by the root, as Esme tried to calm him down. He was moaning something about Bella. His clothes were covered in blood, as was his mouth and chin. I wondered if he hadn't slipped and attacked a human, but I knew down deep inside he was too much of a wimp to pull such a thing, thank god.

I was sure Jasper and Isabella was drinking from the vein by now. With the two of them being with those parasites. Jasper self-control was nil without me to guide him, I thought as my attention returned to the problem at hand.

"What's going on?" I asked confused. "And why is Edward covered in blood?" I continued disgustingly.

"There's been an accident Alice," Esme explained. Then Edward went off, yelling about the stupid wolves, and started cursing Jacob. I turned back to Esme.

"What kind of accident?" I asked. I knew whoever it was had to be human, with the amount of blood on Edwards clothing.

"It's Bella, Alice…She ran into a tree riding one of those horrid motorbikes, while she was with Jacob this morning. Edward heard the bikes and ran towards the noise. He said he just knew something was wrong. When he arrived Jacob was sobbing pleading for Bella to be alive. She was bleeding profusely from the head. Jacob said he could barely hear her heart beat and Edward corroborate his findings and Jacob began begging Edward to change her," she said, as she sighed and made a sad face.

"So… did you?" I asked, as I turned to Edward. He looked at me angrily.

"Of course I did Alice! Do you think I could live if she was to die!" he screamed.

"So where is she?" I asked, ignoring his tone, as he pointed upstairs. She was probably in his room. Carlisle must have been up there with her, for he was nowhere to be seen and I knew he had the day off today.

"What about the wolves? Won't they be upset? I mean, yeah Jacob wants Bella to live, but doesn't it mean that we've broken the treaty?" I asked a little worried.

"Jacob, said he would handle things on his end, that everything would be okay," Esme said repeating what Edward had told them. "Everything will be taken care of Alice, you don't need to worry. You have enough on your plate right now. Why don't you go on up to your room and relax sweetheart," Esme said patting her on the back. "We'll take care of everything," she finished as I made my way upstairs.

As I lay on my bed I wondered why I hadn't heard Bella screaming…I thought everyone screamed as they burned through the change. But Bella was a strange girl; leave it to her to do things differently. I was more surprised that Edward took matters into his own hands and bit her. I guess I was wrong about him. He really did come through for Bella in the end, thank god. Not that I really cared, but the last thing we needed was the Volturi to come down on our asses.

The days crept by as I planned for my revenge. I noticed that my head hurt a lot lately. I didn't get it, vampires weren't supposed to feel pain, but my head throbbed. It felt as if my mind was cloudy, like someone had taken a hot poker and scrambled my brain. I'd find myself staring off into space sometimes, not knowing how long I had been that way. I don't think anyone noticed and if they did they never said anything, so… I didn't tell anyone for fear they would mess up all I had planned. So I kept it to myself.

Bella woke up after only two days, another weird circumstance plus she didn't act like any new born I had ever seen, she was more like one of us, I shrugged, not caring, I had other things to think about…Leave it to Bella. Her and Edward deserve each other they're both weird.

A few days later, I went for a hunt, deciding to contact Maria and let it slip that I knew where the Whitlock's were. I waited until I went hunting, that way I could talk with no interruptions on top of the fact that I didn't want to family to know what I was up to. If they knew they would warn Jasper and perhaps join them to help stop Maria, and I couldn't have that, that would just mess up everything.

So I took off early and climbed high in one of the trees to make my call. Maria didn't know who I was, but was elated when I told her the news of where Jasper and his little coven were hiding. She wanted to meet with me and I told her I would come to her a day before she planned her attack on the Whitlock's to take back what she assumed was hers. Boy did she have a surprise coming.

She can keep the parasites, she could even kill Isabella, hell, I was counting on it, but Jasper was mine. I would get the help of the Volturi to take back what was mine. I was going to tell them that Maria took my mate. The one important law other than not letting the humans know our secret is you don't mess with someone's mate. They will come and destroy Maria and her coven and I will get Jasper back.

I had it all planned out and set in motion, I came back to the house after talking to Maria and was face to face with Carlisle.

"Alice, I would like a word with you if you don't mind," He asked, as I followed him I began to worry that maybe he had over-heard my conversation with Maria, but I was being so careful. I doubted he had heard anything, but I still wondered what this was all about, why did he want to speak with me? As I approached the living room I looked around.

"Where is everyone?" I asked. Carlisle lowered his head and sighed, a very human thing to do. What the hell?

"Esme's out in her garden and Edward took Bella away for a few days, she's been a little restless and Edward thought it would be better to get away for a while. I nodded, seemed reasonable. I thought back to make sure I didn't let something slip. I didn't want Edward to run to Jasper with anything that would mess up my plan.

"And of course you know that Emmett and Rose is at school," Well of course, why tell me that? They've been away all year.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Alice, have you been feeling alright?" He looked at me concerned. What a thing to ask, I'm a vampire, yeah, I had the headaches, but he didn't need to know about that. Why is he asking me this? I wondered.

"Yeaaah… Why do you ask?" I asked speculatively.

"Well, you've been acting a little strange lately. I know you've been going through a bad time Alice, but I'm a little worried…you've seemed to be spacing out a lot, you have this blank look on your face at times and I'm really worried about you Alice. Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine Carlisle, I've been thinking a lot and you know, I've come to a few of my own conclusions Carlisle, I find myself feeling a little freer lately, I thought I'd be a mess and was there for a while after Jazz left, but in truth, it really doesn't bother me that much at all anymore. In fact I'm happy for him. Happy that he's found his soul mate, and maybe someday soon I'll find mine as well," I told him. Carlisle hiked his eyebrows high on his forehead hearing my confession and then gave me a little smile.

"Well Alice, I'm glad you're okay with all of this. I'm sure you'll miss Jasper as we all will, but I'm glad you're taking a positive position in all this," he congratulated. "But if you do start to feel a little… off," he hesitated. "Or start to feel something might be wrong with you, you will tell me won't you?" He continued. I looked at him and smiled.

"Of course Carlisle, I promise," I told him, reprimanding myself for letting him see that something was wrong. I couldn't have him messing up everything…damn. Maybe I should just get away for a while, maybe go to Texas and hang with Maria. Find out how she's working things out with the attack. Yeah, that's just what I'll do. I'll leave in a week or two, So Carlisle won't be suspicious.

The two weeks before I left Carlisle was watching me like a hawk, asking me dumb questions about my vision and hearing. He asked me if I heard voices. What the fuck! Did he think I was some mental case? Wait, don't answer that, I told myself with a giggle. "What's up with that," I whispered to myself. Maybe I was losing it.

Oh well, it will all be back to normal in a few weeks. Jazz with be home where he belongs and Isabella will be dead, I giggled and the Whitlock parasites will be dead or with Maria…All is good, I couldn't be happier.

I knew Carlisle wasn't going to like me going away especially if he thought something was wrong with me, so I knew I would have to sneak off. I would wait until he and Esme, go for their usual hunt…they always hunted together unless he's stuck at the hospital and then she asks one of us to go with her. With Edward and Bella away, it will be easy to slip away. I'll leave a note, saying I'm going to visit Emmett and Rose and just leave. Easy as taking candy from a baby, I smiled, proud of myself. I packed already and had my suit cases in the trunk of my car. It wasn't long before Carlisle asked if I wanted to accompany them on their hunt. I declined, claiming I had gone that morning and they left without concern.

As soon as they were out of sight, I placed the note on the counter and ran to my car jumped in started the car and made my way out of the garage and down the long driveway to the nearest interstate and I was gone. I was on my way to begin the first phase of my plot to get my Jasper back. Anyone who gets in my way will be damned.

After being on the road for a few hours my cell phone began to ring. I knew who it was and there was no way I was going to answer it right now. I told Carlisle and Esme I was going to visit Emmett and Rose. Why couldn't that be the end of it?

I reached next to me on the passenger seat where I had my phone and my purse and picked up my cell, looking to see if I was correct and yes, I was; it indeed was Carlisle. I placed it back in the seat and laughed. I'll call them later I thought to myself. I'll tell them I had stopped at the gas station and didn't realize they had phoned.

The phone rang a few more times before I decided to answer it.

"Hello."

_"Alice, where are you?"_ Carlisle asked in a very worried voice.

"Didn't you get my note?"

_"Yes, we did, but why did you sneak out? Why didn't you just tell us you were leaving?"_

"First of all, I didn't sneak out," I lied. "Secondly, since when do I need permission to go see my brother and sister?" I asked angrily.

"Well, you don't need permission Alice, but its common courtesy to tell someone that you're leaving. Not just hop in your car and take off." He chided. I thought for a minute, I didn't want Carlisle to get all worked up and start calling Emmett or Rose, so I took a deep breath, calming myself and began.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, I guess I should have explained that I was leaving, but I was feeling so lonely being at the house with just the three of us there. I missed my family. Edward and Bella took off to god only knows where and Emmett and Rose is away at school. After you and Esme left to hunt I just got it into my head to go see Emmett and Rose. I'm sorry I didn't tell you both before leaving," I explained, as I lied my fool head off.

There was silence on the phone for a few seconds and then came a sigh, another human trait…what's up with Carlisle and the human attributes? I guess with him being around them so much it's just become a habit with him. I shrugged putting it behind me.

_"I understand Alice, but please next time you feel the urge to leave, please let someone know, face to face, if you wouldn't mind. Have you talked to Emmett or Rose to let them know you're coming?"_ he asked.

Shit, I can't let him phone them. "Yeah, I called them just after I left the house, it's fine with them, their looking forward in seeing me," I lied, as I realized I was getting good at this.

"Alright Alice, then I won't bother to call them, since you've already taken care of it. Will you at least call when you get there so we'll know you arrived safely?" He asked. I rolled my eyes at his question…Vampire here, I'll be fine you moron.

"Yes, Carlisle, I will call you as soon as I arrive."

_"Thank you Alice, drive safe and have a good time. We'll see you when you return."_

"You're welcome Carlisle, and will you apologize to Esme for me? Love you, bye," I said hanging up in a hurry not listening to his reply. I knew he wouldn't call Emmett or Rose and tell them I was coming, because I had told him I had already done so.

I knew I would have to keep in contact with Carlisle and Esme while I was gone so they didn't call Emmett and Rose, and I only hoped that Emmett and Rose didn't call home and let the cat out of the bag. Oh well, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.

I was on the road for at least eighteen hours when I finally made it to a small town in Texas, just this side of Mexico. I remembered where the compound was from the last time I was here, even if it was some fifty years ago. The sun was just going down when I checked into a little hotel and got settled. I then headed out on foot disappearing from town before I took off at vampire speed to find Maria.

As I got close to the compound a guard of sorts stopped me asking me what my business was with Maria. I rolled my eyes and told him I was a friend and that she was expecting me. He sent another guy to find out if I was telling the truth and not long after that Maria herself joined us.

She walked up to us with all the confidence in the world. She wasn't tall, but she wasn't short either, she was about five inches taller than me. Which made her about five foot six or seven, I guess. Her dark hair flew around her face as the wind blew a chilly breeze, which would have a human shivering in their shoes. Her chin was a little squared off, but she was beautiful in her own right. Her red lips matched her eyes, and I couldn't help but feel disgusted with her choice of eating habits. Her mouth held a smirk as she walked up to me and stood inches from my face, as she gave me the once over.

"So you're Alice…" she said more in fact than question," As she continued her observation of me. "We have a few things to talk about honey, so why don't you follow me," she replied almost as an order, as she swiftly turned and took off heading towards her tent, as I followed just as she requested. I couldn't help but think that I would be joyously happy when the Volturi comes in here and wipes her off the face of the planet. I smiled knowing her fate and also knowing she was about to help me get Jasper back and didn't even know it.

As we entered her domain she motioned to a chair that sat next to her desk that sat in the middle of the room. I sat down looking over the room. If you didn't see the outside you could swear this was a room like you would see in a hotel or office somewhere.

"So tell me Alice…Why?" She asked as she sat behind the desk, he elbows resting on the flat surface with her fingers intertwined as her chin rested on her fingers. She looked at me with distrainment, and I wondered if she thought because I was here that she owned me now…well I got news for her…no one owns this woman…NO. ONE.

"Why, what?" I asked just as confident. She chuckled as she moved her arms, laying them flat on the desk and blinked a few times before answering.

"Okay…You've had Jasper for what? Fifty years give or take. Why would you call me after all this time and tell me where he was? Did he cheat on you? Maybe he treated you badly? What Alice, why are you turning against him now?" She asked cockily.

I stared at her for a few seconds before answering her question. I started to realize that this woman wasn't as dumb as I had thought. She was smart, I knew then I would have to be careful.

"You're right Maria… Jasper has left me and took up with another woman, whom he was married to as a human. It seems you sister's turned her using magic. She's the one your sister's tucked away in that cave all those years ago. That woman burnt for over a hundred and fifty years Maria. And when she woke, she found her way to my home hunting for Jasper," I explained as I watched the color of Maria's face grow paler if that was even possible, as I continued. "So yes Maria, your right, I want revenge. I want that little bitch to pay for taking what was mine and you know as well as I do that I am incapable of doing that on my own. Who better to go after her than you and your army? You'll get Jasper back and the other two," I shrugged my shoulders. "If you want or kill them, it's entirely up to you. I just want Isabella dead," I told her coldly.

Maria chuckled, covering her mouth a little before saying anything. Finally she looked at me questioningly.

"You're willing to give the Major up if I kill this Isabella?" She asked, still chuckling.

"Yes, I am. It's obvious that he doesn't want me any longer," I told her. She nodded her head.

"And what if I decide to bring them all back here to fight for me? This Isabella may be of some use to me," she said shrugging her shoulders. I looked at her, and if looks could kill she would have been dead already. She chuckled once again.

"Don't worry Alice, I don't want Isabella, and if it takes killing her to get the Major back then I'm all for it." She said happily, but her smile turned into an evil snarl, as she continued. "But I warn you bitch, if you go against me…try to keep the Major for yourself. I'll kill you where you stand, you got me?" She asked, I could tell she meant what she said, she was sincere. It wouldn't be me that did anything, I would leave all that to the Volturi, but she didn't need to know that and by the time all this takes place I won't be anywhere near here. Oh, I'll be watching, but nowhere where they'll be able to see or sense.

"Once Isabella is dead…That's it for me, you can do whatever you please with the others," I said firmly. She nodded her head hesitantly.

"Okay, come," she said as she stood and led me from her tent. "I'll find you a place to relax for the night, we've been in full training mode since I got your call," she continued, as I told her I had a room in town and would be there if she needed me, but I would be hanging around to see how things were going. She told me they were heading to Denver in three days, and not to worry about what happens here. If I wanted to go home I could, but stay if I felt like it, she would make sure I wasn't harmed.

I looked around the compound watching them train; I was in awe of how well they worked together. I saw a few veteran vampires that I suspected were captains. I wondered who she replaced Jasper with, but she kept him well out of sight. Maybe she thought I'd change my mind and warn Jasper, and that just wasn't going to happen, but she didn't know that, she was being very cautious.

I had stayed in the hotel room most of the time I was here. I did go and talk to Maria a couple of times, but not for long. They were leaving in the morning for Denver and I even thought once about staying here to see if she had Jasper and to make sure they didn't hurt him, but decided against that. Why would I stay here when I could be up close and personnel, watching the whole thing play out? Watch Isabella get what she deserved. I smirked.

The next morning I checked out of the hotel and made my way to the underground parking garage. I climbed into my car and headed off in the direction of Denver. I thought that maybe I should call home just in case Carlisle got a hair up his ass and called Emmett or Rose.

I picked up the phone and called the house, but no one answered, which didn't bother me much, they could have been out hunting or shopping an million things popped into my head that they could be doing, but when neither Carlisle nor Esme answered their cell phones.

That's when I figured something was up. Shit, they know, I didn't know how they knew I just knew they did. I hung up and floored the gas petal. I have to get there. I can't let them stop Maria.

When I got there I parked in town and ran into the forest up to where I knew Jasper was staying, I climbed as high in one of the trees as I could get so as to not give away my presences. I saw Maria coming, she had more than I had realized as far as her army goes. They just kept coming. The captains were quietly giving orders as they spread out away from Maria and her leaders. Only they stayed with her.

As Maria walked up close to the house, I noticed she took two of her captains with her. I had seen the one on her right, but the dark haired vampire I had never seen before. Another thing I didn't know and found out rather quickly was that Maria had magic powers as her sister's did. But I had a feeling hers was somewhat more powerful. I smiled at the thought and how she would use those same powers to end Miss. Isabella Swan Whitlock.

She took her place to the side of the farm house and began chanting something. I was wondering what she was doing and before I finished that thought, Maria threw out her hands and a shockwave of sorts hit the house, vibrating it to the point that it visibly shook on his foundation, almost as if an earthquake had hit it.

I was shocked at what I was seeing. I guess Jasper was kidding when he said Maria was a powerful vampire. I chuckled.

A few minutes later Jasper and his parasite buddies walked out with Isabella at their side. Figures she would get along so well with those human drinkers. But what shocked me more was that neither Jasper nor Isabella had red eyes; they held the same golden brown that the rest of us wore, they had stuck to the animal diet. But that still didn't matter she still took what was mine and I wanted him back anyway I could get him.

But what I saw next almost made me fall out of the tree I was hiding in. Behind the rest of them walked Edward and Bella…Shit! What the hell are they doing here? Dammit…I don't want Edward to die! Bella I didn't care about although it would hurt Edward, but not Edward. I didn't know what to do and after thinking a few minutes I thought. This is not my fault…Edward chose to be here and if he dies…Well, he shouldn't have been here in the first place. I told myself, as I cringed at the thought.

Bella walked over to Isabella as they stood together, Jasper and Peter, Char and Edward stood next to them on either side. They were facing Maria and her two captains, when they started to speak.

"Hello, Major, it's nice to see you again," she said contently.

"Maria…Tell me what brings you to our neck of the world?" Jasper asked softly, and without malice.

"Oh Major, I think you know why I'm here, and look the gangs all here, too!" she cooed almost evangelistic.

"Tell me Major, which one is the lovely Mrs. Major, or are both of them the lucky ones," she mewed with a chuckle. Edward growled at her suggesting that Bella belonged to him.

"Oh…one belongs to you, does she? Tell me, which one of these ladies is the one my sister so enthusiastically turned and left for dead to use the term loosely?" she asked. Everyone stood around letting her ramble on about her sisters and how stupid they were, but of course almost everyone here knew that already.

"No matter, she will die with the rest of you," she claimed with an unstable laugh. I watched as they all cringed with her words and I smiled knowing I was finally getting Jasper back.

"Maria, we don't have to do this, you can leave, you can live your life the way you always have, there is no need to stay and die," Jasper told her. She laughed once again at his words.

"You maybe be stronger than me Major, but you have forgotten I have one advantage over you, my magic will make you do things you never thought possible, maybe I will have you dissemble your wife to begin with," she alleged excitedly, God she was evil, I could see the wheels turning in her head as she dreamed of ways to kill her, I chuckled at the thought.

"We were so good together, Major, we ruled the vampire world in our area, we controlled the northern part of Mexico and Southern Texas, come with me, we will be strong once again," she suggested strongly.

"I can't do that, Maria. I can't go back to that life again, I won't go back to that life again," Jasper told her sternly.

"Come with me, Major and I will let them live," she said as she motioned to the rest of them. What? Oh no, she didn't just go there… she promised me! She can't let them live! I won't have it I won't…Is all I got out before I heard her finish what she was going to say.

"Well, all but the little woman that is, her I will take great joy in destroying; besides I promised someone to end her existence in the most painful of ways possible." I could see she reveled in the thought. Yeah, well that's better. I thought to myself, she had me worried there for a minute.

"Do you honestly think I would leave my mate to go with you, only for you to painfully kill her? If you even think that would be possible, there is truly something wrong with you Maria, it will never happen," Jasper said defiantly.

It just crossed my mind that Jasper might fight, well I knew he would but would she really kill him? This was one thing that never crossed my mind… Well, it crossed my mind, but I just figured she would just restrain him and take him back to her compound after she'd killed the rest of them. Did I want Jasper to die? No…not really, but if he won't leave that bitch of a wife of his, then he'll have to face what's coming and if that is death so be it…I guess. I turned my attention back to the pre-destruction that was about to begin.

"Well it was worth a try," Maria replied. "I would like to introduce you to my special guest," she said as she pointed to the dark haired vampire. He did look dangerous, I wondered what kind of gift he had, it was common sense that Maria brought him for a reason, plus she had him well hid when I visited her compound, as I looked on to find out what his gift was that I was sure she was about to reveal.

"He has a special gift, one that might come in handy. You see, I know that my sisters used magic to turn you wife, so, I really didn't know what I would be walking into once I had gotten here, she may have a few unwanted gifts of her own. Who knows, my stupid sisters could have made her as powerful as I am, so Ben here, he can block special gifts," she exposed.

Oh thank god, I never thought about Isabella having any gifts although she did set the bedroom on fire when she was at the house…Damn, why didn't I tell Maria this when we had our talk. I hissed. Thank god Maria was thinking about these things.

But before I finished that thought, I looked down and noticed Maria's eyes had gone completely dark. I looked over at Jasper and noticed him looking at Bella, I looked at Bella and she smiled at Jasper and nodded her head. Oh hell, I wondered what kind of gifts she had. I remembered Carlisle saying once that he thought if she was to ever become a vampire that she might have the gift of shield, he deduced with how she could block Edward's mind reading ability in reading her mind. I wondered if he was right. I thought, as I looked down seeing all hell was breaking loose on the field below.

I looked back at Maria, as the wind picked up around her, her hair flying in all direction looking like a mad woman as she mumbled under her breath. Jasper gave Bella a signal and it was then I saw the clear bluish bubble that formed around all their bodies. So Carlisle was right she was a shield.

At that time Jasper went for the dark haired guy on Maria's left, the one who was supposed to have the powerful blocking gift, but it must not have been powerful enough because Jasper just tore his head from his body quickly, at the same time Edward took the blonde male on the other side of Maria, I turned to see the newborns coming straight for the group. Bella, Edward and Jasper began fighting. Where the hell did Bella learn to fight like that? I thought to myself as she was throwing out her shield knocking the new-bourns away from her as she individually tore them to pieces.

Isabella was moving up to Maria. She cocked her head to the side slowly giving her the same look Maria had given me the first day we met; it was an evil stare, one that could chill you clean through to your bones.

I noticed Jasper's face, he was frightened that Isabella was walking up and taking on Maria on her own. What the fuck? I was hoping there would be pain, screaming on Isabella's part, but this stupid bitch was giving herself to Maria. I didn't know what she thought she would accomplish by doing this, Maria was going to kill her and then Jasper would either die here and now or go back with Maria. Well for the time being anyway. But to each his own I guess.

I heard Jasper yelling for one of them to stop Isabella, he was trying his best to get free to save his little woman, I chuckled knowing she was about to die and there was nothing he could do about it. I heard Isabella say something to Maria and I huffed at what she said. Because it was no different than what she had done to me. I still heard Jasper yelling at Isabella to get away from Maria, but Isabella didn't budge. She just  
>kept on with her rambling.<p>

"You took my husband from me, you let your evil siblings do this to me," she said audibly. Maria stopped her manipulations of magic staring at Isabella, the corners of her lips curled into a synthetic smirk.

"So, you are the little woman," she said as she placed her hands on Isabella's arms, Maria began to chant using her magic on her. Jasper started screamed again franticly telling Isabella to move away from her, but she just stood there staring at Maria, Jasper was fighting tooth and nail, trying to get to Isabella, still screaming at her to get away from Maria, as hard as he tried he couldn't get to her. I almost clapped my hands in excitement of what was to come.

I looked around at the rest of them and noticed Bella was just walking through the field of new-bourns, cutting them to shreds with her shield…Damn that is totally awesome. I thought gleefully.

I looked back at what was going on with Maria and Isabella only to witness something I never thought I would ever see. I saw Maria's eyes widen as Isabella kept up her stare, Maria stopped chanting, she began to whimper, then her whimper turned into an all-out scream, she tried to let go of Isabella, but Isabella grabbed her arms in replacement, Maria screams became louder, smoke started to, roll off of her body as Isabella stared deeper into Maria eyes, then within seconds Maria's body flashed into flames, it licked up along her body, as Isabella stood watching with a smile.

"You really shouldn't have come looking for us you know, you took my husband from me, from his family, now you will pay for that mistake," Isabella chided, as she took a step back as Maria enviably turned to ash. And it didn't end there, she turned and focused on the rest of the new-bourns and they all fell to the ground and burnt to ash.

And to add injury to insult, my family, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rose ran out from the cover of the forest after it was all over saying they had got Edwards message and got there as soon as they could, apologizing for being late.

What the fuck? This is not how this was supposed to turn out! She was supposed to die.

Memories of my past with my human family and now with my vampire family came pouring into my mind. My mind was popping and swirling. I was having trouble focusing. Missing some things and I don't know what it was. I was pissed trying not to focus on what my head was doing at the time.

All I wanted to do was get to my family and scream at them, hurt them if possible. I had had enough. I was the most important one in this scenario, not that bitch and how dare my vampire family show more favoritism to her than to me. I was on the ground now and storming out of the forest approaching my family screaming throwing my hand all over the place in a rage.

"How is this possible? How could only six of you take out Maria and her army?" I asked as I looked around seeing my family standing next to Edward, Peter, Char, Bella and Isabella. "I can't believe this, my own family turned against me, what is it with my families?" I chanted harshly. "My human family was going to just give me away to anyone they could find just to be rid of me, now my vampire family turns their back on me for this…this…thing!" I screamed pointing to Isabella.

"Alice, clearly you are in need of help, please let us find you someone who can help you?" Carlisle asked worried about me or so he says.

"Alice, let Carlisle help you darlin'," Jasper pleaded. I jerked my head in Jasper's direction, giving him a look of death.

"I don't need anyone's help! I didn't need it sixty years ago and I sure as hell don't need it now! I showed my human family what I was capable of, I killed them all just like I will do now to the family that I thought cared about me more than anything, but I guess Isabella is more important to them now, so you, as well as they, can all go to hell!" I yelled.

My family and Jasper's family were all standing in close proximity together, as I flipped open a lighter that was more like a torch, I lit it throwing it at both families. Jasper screamed.

"NO!"I smiled a menacing smile. Everything moved in slow motion as I watched the lighter float through the air, all I could see was the fire in gulfing my family as they burned to ash in my mind, but as fast as I threw it Isabella walked in from of my family catching the lighter, I smiled thinking that it would burn her to ash even if I didn't kill the others, I would get the one who caused the problem to begin with, but to my surprise, Isabella smoldered out the flame just by placed her hand over it.

"Noooo!" I screamed not believing what Isabella had just done. I stooped down, falling to the ground sobbing. "It's not fair…why won't they die, why won't she die," I ranted over and over again.

Carlisle walked over to me stooping down in front of me.

"Alice…whether you believe it or not we do love you, you are our daughter, for all practical reasons, we will always be there for you, we will get you the help you need, even if we have to travel the globe to find it," he said. Esme joined him; she wrapped her arms around me stroking my hair.

Emmett came over and picked me up in his arms. I silently sobbed in his chest. As I laid there I felt a huge pop inside my head. I could see what was going on around me, but I couldn't talk, I was confused and couldn't make myself focus on how to make words, I would black out at times, I would be awake, but I couldn't remember what had happened during that time.

Within time, I would miss a whole day or a week. I had become catatonic, and I had drawn myself inward with only the sobs I remained silent.

I knew at times we would be on a plane or sitting in some village some place, but I didn't know why we were there or even how we had gotten there. This went on for months or was it years?

But I guess we'll find out in the next sequel, if Peggy finds it in the goodness of her heart to make me well again. So I guess we will have to wait and see.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think. Was it what you all wanted? I hope so...let me know...huggs.<p> 


End file.
